Ames tourmentées
by Calixetera
Summary: Kakashi se soumet et souffre en silence par amour, Iruka soumet et fait souffrir par peur de l’amour et de peur ... Quand les sentiments non exprimés compliquent tout........ Slash
1. Chapter 1

Ames tourmentés

Auteur : Calixe

Déni : Rien ne m'appartient et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

**Genre : **Yaoi donc relation homosexuelle Homme/Homme

Couple : Ruka x Kashi

**Avertissements :** Une histoire très noire. Impliquant le viol (sur majeur)/le sexe non consensuel. Référence à l'abus et au chantage ..... ainsi qu'abus sur mineur.

Résumé : Kakashi se soumet et souffre en silence par amour, Iruka soumet et fait souffrir par peur de l'amour et de peur ne pas être aimé... Quand les sentiments non exprimés compliquent tout.

Évalué : NC17 raison, sexe graphique, très graphique : Lemon :3

_Béta-lectrice__: Cissy, celle qui sauve courageusement les fondus d'orthographe de la menace de perruques, en pourfendant sans aucune pitié mes nombreuses fautes …_

ps: Il s'agit de ma toute premiére histoire , je ne l'ai pas remaniée....

_Penser_

Partie 1

_Iruka _

Le 14 juillet matin

Iruka n'arrivait pas à dormir, et la chaleur accablante de cette nuit de juillet n'était pas la seule responsable, il regarda une fois de plus son réveil.

« 3h06. Et zut, pas la peine d'insister, je n'arriverai pas à dormir ; autant que je me lève… tu en penses quoi Neko-chan ? Un bol de lait ça te tente ?... » demanda-t-il au magnifique chat persan blanc allongé tranquillement à côté de lui.

Comme presque toutes les nuits depuis maintenant trois mois, il se leva, souffla la bougie qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, refit le lit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Une bonne douche, un bon déjeuner, et un entraînement... mes matins commencent vraiment à être monotones et répétitifs tu ne trouves pas Neko ?… ».

Il prit une longue douche, revêtit un pantalon de survêtement noir sans prendre la peine de se sécher, se dirigea dans sa spacieuse cuisine, Neko à sa suite, posa son t-shirt sur la chaise, se fit un thé bien fort avec quelques tartines et un jus d'orange, servit son petit déjeuner au matou qui le regardait d'un air hautain.

« Tu veux venir avec moi Neko ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas entraîné ensemble… » questionna Iruka, tout en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Mmmm, je doute que tu aies l'esprit pour un entraînement de chasse, Petit. Tu as plutôt la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un entraînement intensif qui le laissera physiquement KO … histoire de dormir au moins 6 heures d'affilée. » répondit le chat d'un air songeur.

« Tu as peut être raison… je vais faire ça. » répondit-il après un moment de réflexion.

« Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que la petite rousse d'en face se fera un plaisir de se charger de t'épuiser… Peut être que tu pourras même dormir pendant 8 ou 9 heures si elle est vraiment en forme… » indiqua le félin d'un air totalement pervers « … j'aimerais que tu fasses ça dans son salon, Petit, on en a une très bonne vue d'ici… » rajouta t-il très bas, la bave au coin des babines.

« Génial, mon nin-chat est non seulement un pervers doublé d'un obsédé... mais maintenant il se révèle être en plus un voyeur !!! » s'exclama Iruka en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ouaipppppp , et j'en suis trèèèèèèès fier, tu veux des cours Petit ? » fit du tac au tac le chat pervers, avec un sourire mauvais. (_Interrogation__ profonde de l'auteur : ça peut avoir un sourire mauvais un chat ? _)

« Je pensais plutôt aller retrouver Gai, dans ce cas....» prit la peine d'indiquer le professeur perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu traverses ta période zoophile ? ...» Après un regard de son maître il ajouta « ... Quoi ? Non mais tu as vu la taille de ses sourcils, s'il est poilu comme ça de partout tu auras l'impression d'être un homme singe non ?… Moi, Petit, je te verrais plutôt avec un autre type de mâle, le genre qui aime les lectures instructives,... comme le paradis du ba...» il n'eut pas le temps de finir, devant exécuter un saut gracieux pour éviter la serviette qu'Iruka lui lança.

« Je parlais d'aller le rejoindre pour une rencontre de taijutsu, chat dévergondé ! » prit la peine de rectifier le Petit « ... Dans toute l'histoire des nin-chats il y a eu un seul chat obsédé sexuel et pervers et il est pour ma pomme !… Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait là haut ?… » murmura-t-il. Mais en fait, il était reconnaissant à son ami de lui apporter une distraction.

Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé le sensei sortit de son appartement, son chat, lui, s'en alla de son côté. _Je parie qu'il va s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Naruto pour veiller sur lui, il l'adore mais il préférerait se faire entièrement raser plutôt que de l'admettre… _pensa le chuunin avec un sourire affectueux. Il décida que l'idée de Neko n'était pas fausse : s'épuiser physiquement pour tomber comme une masse sur son lit était une bonne idée. Aussi opta-t-il pour une pratique intensive en taijutsu. Mais d'abord échauffement : 5 fois le tour de Konoha au pas de course, pompes, abdos, étirements…

« Entraînement jusqu'à 8 h 40 » décida-t-il. Après tout son service au bureau de mission ne débutait qu'à 9 h 30 de sorte qu'il aurait le temps de prendre une légère collation à 9h00 avec son petit frère d'adoption : Naruto, qui venait juste de revenir avec Jiraiya et Godaine. Songer à Naruto le fit irrémédiablement penser à Kakashi Hatake, le jounin-sensei de son protégé. Son expression se fit songeuse et troublée.

« Pourquoi reste-t-il ?... Je sais que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut croire, ce n'est pas un pervers... Son horrible petit livre orange n'est qu'une barrière… une façon d'éloigner ceux qui seraient uniquement intéressés par le fait de côtoyer une légende... et il n'a pas l'air masochiste non plus, alors pourquoi ? … Pourquoi accepte-t-il tout ça ?...» Iruka réfléchissait, perdu une fois de plus dans ces interrogations qui ne cessaient de le hanter depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, tout en faisant machinalement ses exercices.

Depuis maintenant seize ans il accomplissait les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mouvements, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel qui lui permettait de se rassurer, de se détendre, aussi son corps agissait-il seul, exécutant les exercices sans que le chuunin ait vraiment le besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais généralement, les entraînements avaient lieu seulement 2 à 3 fois par semaine, 4 fois les semaines où il rêvait. Mais là c'était presque tous les jours depuis maintenant 3 mois et la raison en était simple : Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur, le fort, le puissant, le célèbre homme aux mille justus, le génie au Sharingan… et son amant… ou plutôt son « joujou sexuel » depuis maintenant prés de 5 mois. _Comment peut il accepter tout ce que je lui fais, tout ce que je l'oblige à faire ?… je sais qu'il n'est pas satisfait de cet état de fait; pas plus que moi d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi ne part-il pas ? Pourquoi ne se rebelle-t-il pas ?... C'était_ une énigme complète pour Iruka, et Iruka n'aimait pas les énigmes. Les devinettes, elles, lui faisaient peur, parce qu'il avait payé le prix fort pour l'une d'entre elle…… _Non ne pas penser à ça ! _Il augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements, s'obligeant ainsi à une plus grande concentration. C'était pour ça aussi que Kakashi le perturbait : il le renvoyait sans cesse à cette partie de sa vie qu'il faisait tout pour oublier.

Il était maintenant 6 h 00. Il était temps de commencer son entraînement au taijutsu, et il savait où trouver son coriace adversaire : l'aire d'entraînement numéro 59, celle dont personne ne se servait pour cause d'un trop grand éloignement. Gai devrait déjà être là-bas depuis une bonne demi heure. Gai était l'une des rares personnes de Konoha à savoir qu'Iruka possédait toutes les caractéristiques physiques et techniques pour devenir un jounin lui aussi. A vrai dire il aurait pu le devenir dès l'âge de 15 ans et intégrer une unité d'élite facilement, devenir chasseur ou ANBU dès sa nomination et ce sans compter sur ses dons héréditaires. Mais il ne s'était pas présenté aux diverses épreuves. Une fois le Hokage lui avait demandé s'il voulait y participer. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'une demande et non pas d'un ordre il avait poliment mais fermement refusé… Iruka était très heureux d'être un simple chuunin cela lui permettait d'enseigner et de veiller sur la sécurité des enfants de Konoha, de façon à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux avant qu'ils ne sachent se défendre... Le troisième savait pourquoi...

Tout en rejoignant l'aire d'entraînement, Iruka fit la liste des personnes qui connaissaient son véritable niveau malgré tout le soin qu'il prenait pour le dissimuler au quotidien. La première à le savoir c'était Anko sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente : difficile de cacher ça à la personne avec qui vous avez grandi et que vous avez aidé elle-même à devenir jounin. _Tiens ça fait un moment que l'on n'a pas déjeuné ensemble. Je l'inviterai à une heure pour manger une pizza... Elle adore la glace faite maison et justement j'en ai fait trois litres avant-hier. Question : y en aura t'il assez pour la gourmande ?… _pensa-t-il avec un sourire affectueux._ Neko, tu vas passer un sale quart heure ! _Son sourire se fit plus large.

La deuxième à avoir su était bien sûr le Sandaime Hokage. _Foutu boule de cristal !_ Un doux sourire vint orner le visage du chuunin à la pensée de cet homme merveilleux, trop tôt disparu.

La troisième personne était Gai puisque lui aussi avait entraîné Anko. _Kami-sama, je me rappelle la tête qu'il a fait quand il l'a découvert. Dommage que je n'aie pas eu d'appareil photo ça valait le coup ! _Un rire heureux lui échappa.

La quatrième personne à avoir su était Ibiki _Mmm, oui il avait besoin d'une personne avec un très bon niveau en taijutsu mais qui possédait une parfaite maîtrise de sa commande de chakkra et qui, en plus, n'était pas connue comme ninja dans le monde extérieur . Qui sont les ninjas que l'on ne connaît pas à l'extérieur ? Réponse simple : les profs. _Le Hokage était venu en personne lui remettre la mission, arguant que c'était très important sinon que jamais il n'aurait osé trahir sa confiance et son secret. _Là j'avais prévu le coup : j'ai une très belle photo d'Ibiki imitant une carpe… _Il éclata d'un rire franc.

La cinquième c'était Asuma, _vu que l'on était ensemble pour la fameuse mission : _il était là pour assurer ses arrières au cas où…

En réfléchissant bien : Jiraiya le savait : _il me l'a fait comprendre_, Godaime le savait obligatoirement, _Genma s'en doute je pense, et Izumo aussi _… donc ça nous fait 7 personnes sûres non 6 et 2 qui s'en doutent. _Mmmm ça commence à faire du monde… Seuls Anko, Gai et Asuma savent pourquoi je ne veux pas avoir le titre de jounin… Godaime doit évidemment s'en douter vu que c'est elle qui m'a soigné à l'époque… Ibiki, Jiraiya, Genma et Izumo eux l'ignorent… Mais je pense que Ibiki et Jiraiya eux doivent commencer à se demander pourquoi je n'ai pas passé l'examen… Pourquoi le Troisième ne m'a pas présenté.... _

.... Et Kakashi ...

« Non il ne connaît pas mon niveau réel : il pense toujours que je suis un pauvre chuunin juste bon à enseigner…» se convainquit-il « ...et jamais il ne doit savoir pour mon passé… non ça jamais… » Sa voix raisonnait comme une prière, voire une supplique.

Il chassa ses pensées au loin quand il aperçut la « fabuleuse bête de jade de Konoha » enchaîner une série de mouvements à une vitesse incroyable. Il attendit tranquillement que son ami ait fini son enchaînement aux abords de l'aire. Gai était l'un des plus grands et des plus célèbres jounins que comptait le village, il avait perçu sa présence dés qu'il s'était approché de la zone.

« Bonjour mon ami ! Comment vas-tu en ce merveilleux jour que nous offre Dame nature ? » interrogea la bête de Jade avec enthousiasme tout en exécutant une pose assez comique (croisement entre un flamant rose fatigué et un parasol abîmé).

« Bien merci. Un petit entraînement à deux ? répliqua le chuunin en réprimant un rire.

« Mais bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir que d'admirer l'élan passionné de la jeunesse, de voir la fougue d'apprendre que seul nous autres incarnations même de la jeunesse avons ! » commenta le jounin en prenant sa cool attitude les deux pouces tendus devant lui, genou à terre et clin d'œil de rigueur.

Iruka avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire, aussi se plaça t il en position de combat, se préparant à se défendre au mieux de l'attaque de son ami. Celui-ci ne le fit pas attendre et lança le premier assaut. La rencontre amicale commença, Gai ayant retiré les poids supplémentaires qu'il portait autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la taille pour son échauffement et Iruka utilisant ses dons héréditaires. C'était devenu une habitude aux fils des ans, une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux, exprimant le respect profond qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. L'aire d'entraînement qu'ils utilisaient se situait loin de tout, aussi Iruka pouvait il combattre à son véritable niveau. Gai l'avait « découvert » lorsqu'ils avaient eu besoin d'un endroit pour former Anko. Celle-ci avait un niveau très moyen en taijutsu et il avait fallu un rude entraînement pour qu'elle atteigne le niveau minimum pour espérer passer l'examen de jounin. Il leur arrivait encore fréquemment de s'entraîner tous ensemble, avec Asuma et, de temps en temps, Ibiki faisait une apparition. Mais ça signifiait « j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission... »

« Que se passe-t-il mon ami ? » demanda gentiment Gai. Ils étaient installés sous un grand arbre, se protégeant déjà du chaud soleil, récupérant du combat acharné qui venait d'avoir lieu et qui avait vu la victoire de l'homme de Jade.

« Mmmm, … Que veux tu dire.. ? » répondit le chuunin tout en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

_Souvenirs de Gai._

Il avait découvert ce passé lors d'une mission diplomatique qui avait eu lieu au pays des océans. Six équipes escortaient les diplomates de quatre pays différents, chargés de négocier un traité qui permettrait d'éviter une guerre sanglante. Chaque équipe était composée de deux jounins et de deux chuunins. Son équipe avait Genma comme autre jounin Izumo et Kyo comme chuunins. L'équipe d'Iruka avait Asuma, Anko et pour autre chuunin Hiro. Lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par un grand nombre de shinobis, son équipe et celle d'Anko furent séparées du reste du convoi, Iruka fut gravement blessé par un sabre empoisonné. Ils ne pouvaient pas le déplacer et Anko refusait de partir sans lui, déclarant que premièrement, les diplomates avaient dû trouver refuge dans la capitale fortifiée à l'heure où elle parlait et que deuxièmement, eux-mêmes avaient tous utilisé énormément de chakkra et étaient blessés donc dans leur état, ils seraient plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Ils finirent tous par arriver aux mêmes conclusions, le combat avait duré plusieurs heures et bien qu'Iruka soit le plus gravement touché, les autres tenaient à peine debout ayant épuisé tout leur chakkra, Asuma était touché à la jambe droite et au thorax, et lui-même était blessé à l'épaule, son bras gauche inutilisable et ses réserves étaient dans le rouge.

Ils établirent un abri plus loin, et pansèrent leurs plaies. Genma et les trois autres chuunins étant les moins gravement touchés se chargèrent d'assurer la sécurité du périmètre. C'était dans la nuit qu'Iruka se mit à crier, sous l'effet du poison et de la fièvre. L'antidote avait été administré à temps mais il mettait du temps à agir, et le risque d'infection était élevé, il fallait surveiller que la blessure ne s'infecte pas . Gai le rejoignit pour essayer de le calmer. Le moment critique survint lorsque le sensei eut des convulsions : il fallut qu'Asuma et Anko s'y mettent à deux pour le retenir sur le lit de fortune. Après cet épisode ils décidèrent de rester près du blessé. C'est là qu'Iruka se mit à délirer, à raconter avec force détails ce qu'il lui était arrivé à l'âge où même les ninjas prodiges ne devraient connaître encore que l'innocence. Il fut profondément horrifié et dut réprimer de forts hauts le cœur quand Iruka énuméra toutes les choses que son corps et son âme d'enfant avait subies. Le chuunin délira une bonne partie de la nuit. Gai vit le regard triste qu'échangeaient Asuma et Anko. Et quand il leur demanda, plus pour confirmation qu'autre chose, si le jeune homme avait véritablement enduré çà et s'ils étaient au courant, il les vit hocher tristement la tête. Asuma lui indiqua qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui l'avaient trouvé par hasard et qu'il avait longtemps fait des cauchemars. Et Anko était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, aussi avait elle été pendant longtemps la seule personne avec le Troisième et Asuma à pouvoir physiquement le toucher.

_Retour à la réalité. _

Après avoir longuement pesé ses mots Gai demanda:

« Est-ce que tes cauchemars sont revenus ?… Tu comprends ça fait trois mois que tu viens t'entraîner plus souvent avec moi : d'habitude c'est une fois tous les 15 jours mais là c'est toutes les semaines voire plusieurs fois par semaine... Alors je me fais un peu de souci. »

La mâchoire d'Iruka se contracta à la mention des cauchemars. C'était vrai que leur fréquence augmentait quand il subissait un grand choc émotionnel, et la perte du Troisième rentrait dans cette catégorie sans compter le souci qu'il se faisait pour Naruto. Mais là, la cause de son insomnie reposait ailleurs.

« Non… » même s'il se doutait que le simple fait de parler de ça risquait de provoquer un nouveau cauchemar le soir même. « ... C'est juste que le Troisième me manque énormément… » finit il par admettre.

Gai accepta cette affirmation : après tout, Sandaime et Iruka avaient été très proches.

« J'ai envie de manger une pizza avec Anko à 13h, tu te joins à nous ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas réunis. » proposa le professeur.

« J'accepte avec grand plaisir mon ami ! Rien de tel qu'un bon repas entre amis et de plus je n'ai pas de mission aujourd'hui… Veux tu que j'apporte quelque chose ? » déclara le jounin vert, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

« Mmmm.... Peut être les boissons. Je pense inviter aussi Asuma, je sais que lui aussi a été mis au repos forcé. » dit il. _D'ailleurs mes oreilles sifflent encore. Note personnelle : s'éloigner le plus vite possible du Hokage quand elle est sur le point de crier... Je pense qu'Asuma est arrivé à la même conclusion. _Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres « …Je n'ai que de la bière brune, il n'aime pas ça… D'ailleurs si tu le vois avant moi, tu lui passes l'invitation ? »

« Mission acceptée. Je pense qu'à cette heure là il doit être chez Tokii dans les quartiers Sud. C'est près de l'hôpital, je m'arrêterai là-bas avant d'aller voir Lee » à la mention de son genin, le visage du jounin se ferma.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Iruka réellement intéressé par la santé de son ancien élève. Il avait toujours été très proche des enfants dont il avait eu la charge, et même des années plus tard il se faisait du souci pour eux. Ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien d'ailleurs.

« Bien. Tsunade-sama se chargera elle-même des diverses opérations qu'il devra subir, mais pour le moment elle préfère attendre un peu que Lee soit plus résistant. » expliqua Gai le sourire retrouvé.

« Bon, alors tout se passera bien. Tsunade-hime sait ce qu'elle fait, tu peux lui faire confiance.... Et je parle par expérience personnelle » affirma t il avec le sourire, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Gai se contenta d'hocher la tête. Contrairement à ce que nombreuses personnes pouvaient supposer et ce même dans son entourage amical, Gai était un homme très sensible qui savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes. Il préférait juste que l'on ne le sache pas. Il apprécia la confidence indirecte que le sensei venait de lui faire pour le rassurer : c'était la preuve de l'immense bonté d'Iruka. Il admirait vraiment la capacité du chuunin à continuer d'avancer avec les autres et surtout à les aimer malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il n'était ni aigri ni amer. Il doutait fortement être capable d'en faire autant.

« A toute à l'heure alors » lança le sensei avant de retourner à son appartement pour prendre une douche, avant de se rendre chez Naruto.

A suivre ?

***********************

.... non je suis gentille le second chap suit. Non............ ne partez pas le deuxiéme est mieux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

_Iruka_

Le 14 juillet - journée

Iruka leva les yeux sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte de la salle de mission : 12h05. Son service était presque terminé, et toujours pas l'ombre d'Anko. Elle ne viendrait plus. Elle ne venait jamais dans la salle de mission entre 12h00 et 14h30 : elle disait toujours que c'était pendant ces heures là que les pauvres chuunins affamés, frustrés et énervés par les diverses plaisanteries et lubies sans queues ni têtes des Jounins refilaient les pires missions possibles et inimaginables aux dits Jounins s'ils avaient l'immense bonheur (et pour le plus grand malheur des autres) d'en voir un traîner à moins de 100 m de la salle. Iruka retint un petit sourire : elle n'avait pas tort. Lui-même avait profité de cet « horaire » pour confier des missions peu reluisantes à certains jounins, histoire de leur apprendre la modestie et le respect. En fait tous les chuunins qui travaillaient au bureau de mission faisaient ça, c'était une sorte de tradition. Le Hokage avait surnommé lui-même cet horaire « la vengeance infernale des chuunins » et ils l'avaient souvent vue traîner près de la salle à ce moment là et rire franchement quand ces puissants hommes d'élite tombaient dans les griffes de ces pauvres chuunins de bureau. Un franc sourire naquit sur le visage d'Iruka à voir ceux qu'arboraient ses confrères en se rappelant certaines « missions » qu'ils avaient confiés aux jounins, se souvenant de leurs mines horrifiées et suppliantes. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil 12h20. _Bon bien il ne reste plus qu'à envoyer Neko pour porter l'invitation à Anko, il va être ravi... _Il se retint de rire.

« Nora, tu me couvres deux minutes ? Je reviens… S'il te plait. » demanda le chuunin au jeune homme assis au bureau à côté.

« Pas de problème Iruka-sensei… Si vous repérez Genma-san ou Bajy-san vous me les envoyez ? » répondit avec enthousiasme le jeune homme.

« Oh ! ? Mission infernale ?… Pas de problème, compte sur moi ; je me ferai un plaisir de transmettre ton message. » Un sourire complice ornait son beau visage.

Il sortit de la salle, se dirigea sur le toit de la tour du Hokage avec l'intention de convoquer Neko, pour aller porter son invitation à la jeune jounin ainsi que s'assurer qu'Asuma ait bien reçu l'invitation.

« Quelle chaleur ! Il devrait être interdit de travailler avec une telle température, ou dans ce cas, cela devrait être classifié comme mission de rang C » gémit le sensei tout en tirant sur son gilet et sa chemise, dans l'espoir illusoire de se ventiler.

« Je dirai plutôt de rang B, voir de rang A si elle augmente encore. » lui répondit une voix moqueuse.

Iruka se retourna vivement pour faire face à la belle voix.

« Oh ! Vous m'avez surpris » puis se reprenant « Bonjour, Tsunade-hime, Jiraiya-sama, Jounins-sama » indiqua-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

« Bonjour, Iruka…comment vas-tu ? » questionna Jiraiya qui avait énormément d'affection pour le jeune sensei.

« Bien, je vous remercie… » répondit il en caressant sa cicatrice « oh Genma-san, Bajy-san, votre présence est requise en salle de mission » parvint-il à rajouter avec le plus grand sérieux.

Genma et Bajy échangèrent un regard désespéré. _Si on ne trouve pas le moyen d'échapper à la salle de mission on va passer un sale quart d'heure, vu le tour qu'on leur a joué hier… _pensèrent à l'unisson les deux ninjas d'élite.

« Bien, nous sommes en service donc... » déclara Genma content de sa trouvaille.

« Oui, nous ne pouvons pas quitter notre poste comme ça… » prit la peine de rajouter Bajy, tournant un regard plein d'espoir vers Tsunade.

« Ne vous en faites pas messieurs, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule, je suis le Hokage et de plus Ebisu, Iruka et Jiraiya seront là le cas échéant. » fit elle, une flamme malveillante dans les yeux.

Iruka, Ebisu, et Jiraiya se regardèrent en ayant du mal à se retenir de rire tandis que les deux ninjas de haute renommée, craints par leurs adversaires, admirés par leurs pairs descendaient vers la salle de mission le pas lourd, la tête misérablement enfoncée dans les épaules, le dos courbé, le regard rivé au sol, une aura de crainte et de désespoir émanant de leur être.

« Que fais tu là ? Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur le tableau de service pour aujourd'hui… » interrogea gentiment le nouvel Hokage.

« Je remplace Kazuma-san seulement pour son service du matin. Sa femme attend leur premier enfant, il l'accompagnait à la consultation » expliqua le professeur.

« Mmmm, je vois, toujours aussi généreux… » fit-elle avec affection « Mais je t'en prie Iruka, fais donc ce que tu étais sur le point de faire lorsque l'on t'a interrompu. Tu allais procéder à une invocation non ?… » Indiqua Tsunade.

Iruka la regarda, inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer son accord, fit les suites de signes en prenant garde à les exécuter à la vitesse à laquelle un chuunin la ferai. _Bien me voilà renseigné sur le fait que ces deux là savent… _pensa-t-il en voyant le regard narquois que les deux senins lui envoyèrent. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva et un Neko pas vraiment ravi d'être là se tint devant eux.

« Non, mais franchement tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu, Petit ? Ca commençait à devenir intéressant là… » informa le chat, le regard lubrique.

« Qu'est-ce qui devenait intéressent, Neko ? » questionna Tsunade.

Le félin se retourna nonchalamment et observa son assemblée. Un sourire supérieur étirait ses babines.

« Tsunade-hime, vous avez bien grandi depuis là dernière fois, ravi de vous revoir, et encore plus de voir que votre poitrine a décidé de croître elle aussi ...Bonnet E ou peut-être F… » déclara comme si de rien n'était le persan pervers. Iruka porta sa main à ses yeux, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Jiraiya abordait un sourire ravi et Ebisu faisait une parfaite imitation d'un poisson en hyper ventilation un air profondément choqué sur le visage.

« Neko, un petit passage chez le toiletteur ça te tente ? Histoire de te débarrasser de ces poils qui doivent te tenir chaud par cette canicule ?» grogna Tsunade.

« Si c'est vous qui me tenez tendrement contre votre cœur moelleux, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient … bien au contraire » ronronna le chat sans se démonter « Ce devrait même être très agréable… Mais je me pose une question : sont-ils naturels ou vous êtes-vous faite opérer ? Non, parce que passer de l'état de plaines arides à l'état montagne avec neiges éternelles… ça soulève la question n'est-ce pas Jiraiya-sama ? » demanda le matou d'un air réellement intéressé en se tournant vers l'ermite aux grenouilles.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… elle est passée d'une planche à pain à ça… » Nota Jiraiya, caressant son menton avec la main droite l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Iruka était rouge de honte, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'en dehors des missions qu'il devait effectuer pour continuer à être considéré comme ninja et surtout comme chuunin, son chat ne prenait pas la peine d'obéir à ses injonctions. Ebisu regardait la scène comme s'il était entré dans la 4ème dimension. Jiraiya était ravi et la tempe de Tsunade battait de façon inquiétante.

« Jiraiya, tu veux que je me mette en colère ? » proféra l'ex planche à pain.

« Non, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il a soulevé une question intéressante… » insista l'ermite.

« J'en ai plein d'autres aussi… Mais bon on n'est ici pour ça, alors si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as appelé, Petit, parce que tu vois là j'étais très occupé. » affirma le félin avec un petit air blasé.

« Ah oui et à quoi faire ? » fit du tac au tac le chuunin avant de rajouter plus pour lui qu'autre chose « Mauvaise question, très mauvaise question… » Il secoua la tête d'un air perdu.

« Et bien la fille du tavernier a renversé de l'ambroisie sur le pantalon d'un de ses clients et quand tu m'as appelé, elle était en train de nettoyer le pauvre ninja... » commença à raconter le matou.

« Continue ! » « Stop ! » crièrent en même temps les deux senins.

« Iruka-sensei,... votre chat... votre chat est... un pervers… » bredouilla Ebisu complètement perturbé par cette découverte.

« Écoutez qui dit ça !! Personnellement je connais un ninja qui a été mis KO par une technique peu orthodoxe réalisée par un gosse de 12 ans... Plus de détails ? » rétorqua narquoisement le pervers poilu.

Le dit ninja d'élite devint aussi rouge que le poisson qu'il était en train d'imiter. Iruka décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Autrement dit que le « pervers » n'ait le temps d'entrer dans les détails. Jiraiya haussa un sourcil intéressé.

« Neko, va trouver Asuma et Anko, dis leur que je les attends chez moi à 13h pour manger ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Quoi ! ? Tu veux que je trouve cette folle ? Hors de question ! La dernière fois elle a juré que si elle me revoyait elle m'écorcherait vif et se servirait de ma belle toison immaculée pour polir ses cuivres ! » s'écria le nin-chat d'une voix horrifiée.

« Et la fois d'avant elle avait dit qu'elle veillerait à ce que tu ne puisses pas te reproduire, or tu es toujours entier que je sache. » riposta le chuunin d'un air exaspéré avant d'ajouter « Et de toute façon tu l'avais mérité : tu lui dis que physiquement elle ressemblait plus à un homme qu'a une femme… entre autres gentillesses. »

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Elle.. »

« NEKO ! ! Maintenant ! » le coupa le sensei de sa voix professorale qui terrifiait ses plus coriaces élèves.

Neko, le regarda d'un air choqué avant de partir tête haute et queue fièrement dressée. _J'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières, il va se venger… Kami-sama quelque que chose me dit que ce n'est pas ma journée. _

« Iruka, j'adore ton chat, il a des centres d'intérêts… intéressants. J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec lui plus tard. » déclara Jiraiya avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi Jiraiya-sama, il est l'un de vos plus grand fan. Je lui transmettrai votre invitation » indiqua le sensei en passant sa main sur ses yeux d'un air las. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser il faut que je retourne à mon poste. » Il s'inclina respectueusement devant eux avant de se réfugier dans la salle de mission.

Une fois son service fini, Iruka passa récupérer les pizzas qu'il avait commandées. Il passa chez le poissonnier pour prendre un steak de thon, histoire de se faire pardonner par son matou. Quand il arriva à son appartement Asuma et Anko était déjà arrivés et attendaient sagement dans le salon.

« Bonjour vous deux, désolé pour le retard j'ai dû m'arrêter chez le... » Il s'interrompit quand il vit l'état de son amie « Anko ça va ? Que t'est il arrivée ? Pourquoi es tu…rose ?» demanda-t-il.

Asuma avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Sa cigarette, penchant dangereusement sur le côté de sa bouche, menaçait de tomber à tout instant.

« Demande à ton stupide sac à puces ! Un jour je vais le tuer, le massacrer, l'exterminer, le lapider, le trucider, l'écorcher vif, le zigouiller, le lyncher, le réduire en steak tartare !!!... » fulmina t elle, en fixant le sac à puces qui la narguait, tranquillement couché sur le meuble de la télévision.

« Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris » maugréa le sensei d'un air désespéré en regardant le coupable, puis avec un sourire il ajouta « Si tu tiens vraiment à le punir je te conseille plutôt d'effectuer une castration totale, puis de l'enchaîner en lui bandant les yeux dans le vestiaire des femmes aux bains public et de l'oublier là-bas. »

Le chat voyeur arbora un air horrifié et Anko un air ravi et mauvais. Asuma avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir de rire.

« Bien Gai ne devrait plus tarder, mais en attendant tu devrais prendre un douche. Tu sais où trouver le nécessaire pour te changer. »

« Oui, merci » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la douche, puis s'arrêtant devant le persan elle susurra d'un air sadique « Savoure tes derniers instants de mâle… ».

Iruka n'eux pas le temps de demander comment Anko s'était retrouvée couverte de peinture rose, car Gai arriva à cet instant précis avec le ravitaillement de boissons. Et la discussion partit sur l'état de santé de Lee, puis sur le nouvel Hokage. Quand Anko sortit de la douche ils se mirent à table en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils plaisantèrent beaucoup, le chat ayant gagné 15 menaces de mort supplémentaires et 6 sur son intégrité de mâle. Gai ayant bu plus que de raison pour quelqu'un qui ne tient absolument pas l'alcool, s'endormit sur la table. Ils l'installèrent sur le lit d'Iruka, prenant garde à laisser un seau à côté de lui et un grand verre d'eau avec un médicament : il était parti pour dormir au moins 12 heures. Asuma fuma un paquet et demi de cigarettes pendant le repas. Anko se mit à chanter à cappella : elle possédai une très belle voix, même le chat devait le reconnaître. Iruka détailla quelques tours qu'il avait l'intention de mettre en œuvre à l'encontre de certains jounins … Un repas classique entre eux. Vers 17 h n'ayant plus de « munitions » autrement dit de boissons pour Anko et de cigarettes pour Asuma, ils décidèrent de sortir, Gai dormirait jusqu'au matin donc...

« Allons chez moi, c'est plus près » suggéra Asuma.

Anko et Iruka acceptèrent. Aussi bon an mal an, ils arrivèrent dans une des zones résidentielles les plus huppées de Konoha. _Ce n'est pas loin de chez Kakashi, il devrait bientôt rentrer de mission… dans cinq jours normalement ou plutôt dans une semaine connaissant le phénomène, _pensa le chuunin avec cette drôle de sensation au cœur qui lui devenait familière. _M__ais pourquoi je pense à lui moi ?... Comme s'il me manquait… Mais c'est faux archifaux… Il ne peut pas me manquer… Il ne doit pas me manquer… Je n'ai pas le droit… _Le chuunin commençait à paniquer : il n'était pas habitué à ressentir ce genre d'émotion, il se l'était toujours interdit. Asuma nota son trouble mais préféra attendre qu'Anko se soit également endormie sur son canapé en serrant dans ses bras le matou pervers qui les avait suivis et qui pouvait ainsi vérifier, niché là où il trouvait, qu'Anko possédait des arguments féminins, de très bons arguments. Une fois que les deux ennemis eurent dérivé au pays des rêves, il décida d'entraîner le chuunin dans la cuisine pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

« Tu veux un thé ? » proposa le Junin.

« Oui, ce n'est pas de refus. » accepta le chuunin combattant un bâillement.

Asuma mit l'eau à chauffer en se demandant comment aborder le sujet sans braquer son ami. Iruka était très sensible en ce qui concernait sa vie privée, ou plutôt son absence de vie privée. Une fois le chuunin s'était confié à lui alors qu'il était complètement saoul, lui expliquant son incapacité à avoir « une relation normale » et en quoi c'était impossible et comment il faisait en sorte que l'autre le comprenne aussi.

Mais depuis trois mois son ami avait changé, il le voyait. Il sentait qu'Iruka voulait établir une relation normale avec quelqu'un et non plus se contenter de ses agissements habituels. Il le voyait hésiter entre un schéma connu qui le frustrait et l'inconnu qui le terrorisait, faisant un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Il voulait le rassurer, l'aider à franchir le cap. Il ignorait qui était la personne qui donnait à Iruka l'envie d'essayer mais il était sûr que cette personne aimait vraiment le sensei sinon jamais elle n'accepterait de subir tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Cela le rassura et il se promit d'aider cette personne car Iruka méritait vraiment d'être heureux.

« Tu y as droit toi aussi, Iruka. » affirma gentiment Asuma en servant le thé.

« Hein, .... À quoi ? » répliqua très intelligemment le professeur.

« Au bonheur baka, tu as le droit d'être heureux. » la voix d'Asuma était très douce.

« Mais je suis heureux, j'ai des amis formidables, je fais un métier qui me passionne, je suis vraiment heureux, non vraiment… » énonça le chuunin de plus en plus perplexe du comportement de son ami.

« Je ne te parle pas de ce bonheur là baka. Je dis que tu as le droit d'être amoureux, que tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. » rectifia le fumeur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne suis amoureux de personne ! » Iruka avait démenti trop vite, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Iruka joua avec sa tasse pour se donner contenance. Méditant sur ce que son ami lui avait dit_ Amoureux ? Ce pourrait-il que ce çà soit ça ? Mais ai-je vraiment le droit à l'amour comme il le dit ? ... Non quelqu'un comme moi n'y a pas droit ... A moins que… _Le chuunin fronça les sourcils perdu dans ses doutes.

«Enfin, amoureux ou pas, sache que tu as le droit d'aimer ou d'être aimé Iruka. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de très bien même. » Puis il ajouta en avalant une gorgée de thé « Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé Iruka, tu avais à peine 4 ans. Tu es la victime tu n'es coupable d'aucun crime, alors arrête de te punir. » Sa voix était douce.

Iruka ne dit rien, il savait que son ami avait raison il n'était en rien responsable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé pendant et après les événements. Il avait besoin de réfléchir calmement et seul à ce que son ami lui avait indiqué mais impossible de rentrer chez lui, Gai était installé sur son lit. Chez Anko ? Non elle se douterait qu'il allait mal : combien de fois l'avait elle retrouvé dans son lit le matin, attention en tout bien tout honneur, ou couché sur son canapé ! _Chez Kakashi, il n'est pas là. Il ne rentra pas avant plusieurs jours, _pensa t il.

« J'ai besoin de faire un tour, je te confie Anko et Neko, OK ? » demanda-t-il en finissant son thé.

« Pas de problème, à plus. »

Iruka quitta la résidence d'Asuma et se dirigea chez Kakashi en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérer, mais bon depuis cinq mois qu'il allait chez le jounin, il connaissait toutes les zones d'ombres lui permettant de passer inaperçu. En effet leurs « ébats » ne s'étaient jamais passés que chez le jounin. Arrivé à la demeure Iruka ouvrit la porte sans aucune difficulté. Il rentra et, pensant ne rester qu'une heure ou deux, il ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte d'entrée à clef. Il s'installa sur le divan, appréciant pour la première fois le calme et le cadre de vie du jounin. Sa maison était décorée avec goût : en face du salon se trouvait la cuisine, celle-ci était aménagée avec énormément de soin pour la rendre conviviale, accueillante tout en étant fonctionnelle, tous les meubles étaient en bois de chêne, une belle table en bois massif trônant au milieu. Elle possédait tous les éléments électroménagers modernes, témoignant que le propriétaire savait et aimait cuisiner. Il retourna son attention vers la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait : elle était séparée en deux dans les proportions 2/3 1/3, le canapé servant de limite entre un espace salon et un espace bureau. L'espace salon était plutôt dans les tons clairs avec une grande bibliothèque, vidéothèque en pin qui courait le tout le long du mur. Il regorgeait aussi d'une multitude de petites figurines en cristal représentant des animaux, principalement des chiens et des loups. En face du canapé couleur crème se trouvait un meuble TV également en pin avec grande TV, lecteur DVD…, un tapis dans les tons jaune paille, blanc cassé, sous une table basse en verre. Il se dégageait de cette espace une atmosphère de détente et de tranquillité. Un meuble bas faisant toute la longueur du canapé se trouvait derrière celui-ci avec divers objets posés dessus. Un parquet en bois, des meubles de rangement et un bureau colonial en acajou constituaient l'espace bureau. Là régnait une atmosphère studieuse et calme. Il était parfaitement rangé. _Il est vraiment plein de contradiction, entre sa maison et son comportement…_pensa t il.

Alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, la fatigue le surprit. Plutôt que de s'endormir sur le divan au risque de finir perclus de courbatures, il décida de rejoindre la chambre. Il se déshabilla entièrement avant de se glisser sous le drap frais. Il se sentait un peu coupable de dormir ici, après tout il n'était jamais resté après leurs rapports, mais il était trop épuisé pour se rendre ailleurs. De plus Kakashi ne serait pas là avant plusieurs jours. Mais par acquis de conscience, il se promit de changer les draps avant de partir.

Son sommeil fut agité, son esprit revivant certains événements de son passé mais c'est la désagréable sensation d'être observé qui le réveilla.

A suivre…..

************

Alors ? verdict ?

Il vous plait mon matou?


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous remercie pour vos coms ça me vas droit à mon petit cœur.

Ravie que mon matou vous plaise, il réapparaitra plus tard dans l'histoire.

**Avertissement :** ce chapitre contient une scène qui peut choquer par son caractère légèrement SM.

Petite misse en garde pour ce chapitre et le suivant d'ailleurs.

Je ne considère pas mon personnage de Kakashi comme OCC même si à la lecture de ces deux chapitres il pourrait apparaitre comme tel, j'ai juste voulu montrer jusqu'où on est capable d'aller par amour, tout ce que l'on est capable faire ou de taire.

Partie 3

_Kakashi_

Le 14 juillet début de soirée

Quand Kakashi rentra chez lui, la nuit venait de tomber sur Konoha. Sa mission, qui avait durée trois semaines, soit cinq jours de moins que prévu, s'était bien déroulée, sans heurts et surtout sans combats. Le seigneur qu'il escortait pour un traité commercial était un peu paranoïaque voilà pourquoi un jounin d'élite l'accompagnait alors qu'un simple chuunin aurai suffi. ..._Mais bon les ordres sont les ordres et une mission calme et pas fatigante de temps en temps ça fait du bien… Mais mes genins m'ont manqué… . _songea t il en sortant du bureau du Hokage, son éternel petit livre orange à la main.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il trouva sa porte d'entrée non verrouillée. Il entra doucement en utilisant toutes ses capacités de jounin pour se dissimuler : rien dans la cuisine ni dans le salon qui lui faisait face, aussi se dirigea-t-il, toujours silencieusement, vers sa grande chambre à coucher. Là, dans son lit, dénudé jusqu'à la taille, le drap drapé sur ses hanches, se tenait Iruka profondément endormi, du moins lui sembla-t-il.

Kakashi admira le jeune professeur qui se trouvait allongé sur son lit. Son regard passa du beau visage marqué aux larges épaules, pour glisser en suite sur les pectoraux fermes et lisses. Pour finir son regard alla errer sur les abdominaux biens dessinés d'Iruka, le faisant déglutir avec envie. _Seigneur qui pourrait croire qu'un simple professeur de pré genin ait un corps aussi bien sculpté ?_ Après un moment de contemplation il finit par sortir de sa transe.

« Iruka… sensei ? » appela t il doucement trébuchant sur le titre, en se rapprochant du lit.

Tout d'un coup il se retrouva avec un kunai sous la gorge, les yeux Iruka plongés dans les siens. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'Iruka possédait largement le niveau d'être lui aussi un jounin et même si Kakashi avait un niveau supérieur au sien de par son expérience, ses justus et son sharingan, Iruka avait l'avantage de sa lignée, autrement dit, un temps de réaction et d'arc réflexe 40 fois plus rapide qu'un ninja ordinaire.

« Ka-chan, tu pourrais faire attention… » indiqua t il s'asseyant avec calme sur le côté du lit tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux avant d'examiner attentivement le jounin argenté devant lui.

Kakashi trembla légèrement sous ce regard inquisiteur. Puis d'un coup, comme l'adrénaline se dissipait dans son organisme, une odeur faible frappa son nez, une odeur de tabac. Il fit un pas vers Iruka toujours recouvert de la légère étoffe de tissu. _Non, Kami-sama , faite que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense… _pria-t-il avec ferveur. Mais pas de doute, l'odeur venait bel et bien d'Iruka, or le professeur ne fumait pas.

« Asuma, tu étais avec Asuma ! Ne me mens pas tu sens le tabac, … son tabac… » accusa t il durement à voix basse, son cœur s'étant resserré à cette énonciation. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?… Dis le moi ! » exigea t il la voix enrouée et désespérée.

Pour toute réponse Kakashi reçut une gifle forte qui le fit reculer légèrement.

« Premièrement, enlève ton masque et ton protecteur frontal quand tu es avec moi. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu les portes devant moi ! » exigea d'une voix autoritaire le professeur d'académie.

Kakashi s'exécuta immédiatement. Il enleva son masque et son bandeau révélant le sharingan et un visage incroyablement doux et beau à regarder : la cicatrice qui traversait son œil gauche était fine et soyeuse, s'arrêtant à la naissance de la pommette, son nez était droit et étroit, ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées d'une délicate couleur carmin. A vrai dire le visage de Kakashi avait l'aspect voluptueux d'une peau de pêche s'expliquant par le fait qu'il était imberbe. C'était simple, à le regarder, on ne lui donnait pas vingt-cinq ans mais seize ans, ce qui l'avait énormément complexé lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« Deuxièmement qui t'a permis de me parler comme ça ? ! » Une autre gifle partit.

Kakashi baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses sentiments, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues le brûlaient un peu et les larmes envahissaient son sharingan. _Stupide Obito, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de montrer mes émotions, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu me trahisses devant lui_.

« Personne, pardon… » chuchota-t-il la voix enrouée, le regard toujours rivé sur le tapis.

Il sentait le regard du sensei sur lui. Puis Iruka se leva, entièrement nu et se rapprocha de lui avec la grâce et souplesse d'une panthère.

« Va prendre une douche, ça te détendra, je t'emmènerai des vêtements de rechange » indiqua Iruka plus gentiment en posant délicatement une main sur la joue rouge de Kakashi et en embrassant l'autre. Ce dernier frémit au doux contact, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Docilement Kakashi se déshabilla, régla l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la bonne température, puis il se glissa sous le jet. Le visage directement sous l'eau, il y dissimula quelques larmes_, Iruka je t'aime, tellement, ne peux tu pas comprendre ? Je t'aime comme un fou, depuis la première fois où je t ai vu, et quand tu m'as confié l'équipe 7... _Il étouffa un sanglot. _Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer ? Tu me détestes ? La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est mon corps ?…_Tristement il savait que, même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait jamais dire non à son Iruka. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était taire cet amour et se soumettre… pour l'instant_ Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai entraîné Sasuke et non pas Naruto ? _Il augmenta le débit de l'eau comme pour se noyer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et le rideau de douche s'écarta. Il se retourna pour voir Iruka qui le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Ka-chan mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… alors je vais me répéter » commença t il en entrant également dans sous le jet d'eau, se plaçant devant lui. Il se rapprocha de lui de façon à ce que leurs respirations soit mêlées puis il saisit le savon, le fit mousser dans ses mains avant de réduire le débit de l'eau.

Kakashi sentit le savon glisser sur son corps, doucement. Les doigts du sensei l'effleuraient dans de lents mouvements circulaires comme une douce torture sur son cou, ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux se mordant les lèvres, quand une main glissa au bas de son dos et que l'autre main savonneuse atteignit son estomac. Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Je ne suis pas à toi Ka-chan, je suis libre d'aller où je veux … et avec qui je veux... » murmura Iruka à son oreille. Le souffle sur son oreille envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son aine, déjà bien éveillé. « Par contre, toi tu m'appartiens… n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le professeur d'une voix possessive et faussement innocente.

« haaa… Ouuuiii ... » Il ne put retenir un sursaut et une plainte quand la main recouverte de savon d'Iruka s'empara de son gland. Instinctivement il prit appui sur les épaules de son beau tortionnaire, dos cambré tête rejetée en arrière.

« Alors dis moi le Ka-chan, à qui es-tu ? » l'autre main venait se saisir fermement de la longueur, pompant lentement.

Kakashi se mordit les lèvres en essayant de résister à la vague de chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas ventre. Il retint avec difficulté un gémissement au fond de sa gorge quand le chuunin affermit sa prise.

« Réponds-moi, Ka-chan» susurra le sensei en ronronnant juste à la base de son oreille, sa langue venant titiller l'endroit juste derrière le lobe. Son autre main, ayant quitté la tête de son sexe, malaxait maintenant avec habilité et, semblait il, avec inattention, distraitement, ses fesses, en effleurant de temps en temps sa douce entrée, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir.

« A toi, rien qu'à toi … s'il te plait… plus vite» implora t il dans un souffle. Le savon le brûlait légèrement mais agréablement, arquant les hanches à la recherche de la main d'Iruka.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement où le plaisir se mélangeait à la douleur causée par la morsure du savon, Iruka enleva sa main de la verge tendue du jounin. Avec un petit sourire, il regarda le visage rougi devant lui. Il poussa avec lenteur et douceur Kakashi contre le rebord de la baignoire de façon à ce qu'il soit assis les jambes entrouvertes. Puis il s'éloigna, s'appuya contre la faïence froide en contemplant sa victime consentante.

« Caresse-toi… Ka-chan …» ordonna t il.

Kakashi était perplexe quand il entendit la demande d'Iruka, partagé entre le désir de se soulager et la honte de se caresser devant l'homme dont il était amoureux._ Iruka pourquoi me fais tu ça ?_ se demanda t il tout en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il portait ses mains à son organe douloureux. _Comment peux-tu me soumettre ainsi ?! _Il commença un lent travail de va et vient sur son sexe. De doux gémissements sortirent de sa gorge.

« Regarde moi, ouvre les yeux ! » exigea Iruka alors que Kakashi augmentait progressivement la vitesse de son poignet.

Dien entendu Kakashi s'exécuta, perdu aux frontières du plaisir.

« Caresse-toi Ka-chan ! »

Une fois de plus, étouffant la sensation de honte qui le submergeait, il fit courir ses doigts fins et pâles le long de ses pectoraux effleurant ses mamelons tendu par le désir, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts agiles, les pinçant, sa langue venant lécher ses lèvres dans un mouvement sensuel. Les yeux mi clos il observait le chuunin, secrètement ravi de le voir haleter et tendu, sa verge fièrement dressée devant lui. Tout en continuant de le regarder il descendit sa main entre ses cuisses qu'il ouvrit plus largement de façon à se qu'Iruka ait une meilleure vue de lui en train de se caresser, de jouer avec ses boules et de se taquiner l'anus. Il perçut l'accroc dans le souffle de son observateur attentif.

« Oui, c'est bien, tu es vraiment excitant, Ka-chan…» La voix lui parvint rauque et lointaine tellement il dérivait dans les profondeurs du plaisir mais le simple fait de savoir que le professeur aimait le spectacle qu'il lui montrait lui fit perdre un peu plus sa commande, son mouvement de va et vient sur sa hampe s'accéléra, sa main se resserra, son souffle devint plus précaire et ses gémissements se faisaient plus forts et plus fréquent.

« Bien. Caresse toi plus vite Ka-chan, viens pour moi… » La voix du chuunin était une douce mélodie pour Kakashi. Après une dernière torsion du poignet il vint dans un spasme puissant, répandant son sperme sur son estomac et ses cuisses dans un râle profond et guttural. Il lui restait seulement assez de contrôle pour ne pas crier le nom d'Iruka en jouissant. Après plusieurs spasmes qui le laissèrent aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né, il se laissa choir au fond de la baignoire, assouvi mais non satisfait._ Ça devient à la fois plus facile et plus difficile de garder mon contrôle … seigneur aide moi … _

Après plusieurs minutes, le jeune professeur s'approcha alors de lui, tapota son épaule comme pour le féliciter ou pour le rassurer, puis saisissant ses mèches argentés humides, il présenta le bout de son érection devant la bouche.

« Suce-moi, fais ça bien Ka-chan… »

Kakashi obéit docilement à l'injonction : ouvrant la bouche sa langue vint frapper la tête du sexe avec douceur, amoureusement. Se mettant à genoux, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du sensei de façon à avoir un meilleur accès à cette érection distendue. Il fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge à la manière d'un chat, s'imprégnant de l'odeur ambrée d'Iruka. Après l'avoir léché en totalité, il le prit dans sa bouche essayant dans un premier temps de la rendre assez étroite pour que le bel organe soit pris correctement, comme englobé . Il sourit dans son office quand il entendit les halètements qui échappèrent à l'homme. Alors il changea d'angle de façon à pouvoir le prendre complètement dans sa bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, son nez enfoui dans les poils pubiens d'Iruka.

« Oui ... c'est bon… si serré .... Oui ta langue … Comme ça oui c'est parfait … suce plus fort…oui… ta bouche est un régal… plus serré …oui comme ça…pompe-moi… plus vite…» Iruka parvint à ordonner entre les halètements alors qu'il poussait en avant assez dur pour étouffer le jounin, lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux.

Kakashi se retira et recommença à taquiner la longueur avec les dents, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire mal, une de ses mains venant masser les fesses puis les testicules de l'homme qu'il aimait, essayant de lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Iruka resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux, poussant ses hanches vers l'avant à la rencontre de sa caverne humide.

« Kachaaaaaaan,....Oui ... Continue… plus vite… prends-la entièrement dans ta bouche ... Oh Kami, quelle langue… » Iruka haleta dur, poussant violemment dans la bouche offerte.

Kakashi nota tous les signes avant coureur de l'orgasme, la respiration erratique, la vitesse qui augmentait, le pas désordonné, la crispation musculaire avant l'ultime poussée.

« Avale ! » ordonna le chuunin d'une voix précaire en le tirant par les cheveux plus près encore avant de jouir dans sa bouche. Il essaya abruptement d'avaler les décharges de sperme qui se répandaient dans sa gorge, pour ne pas étouffer, avant de s'éloigner pour pouvoir récupérer son souffle.

« Nettoie-moi. » réclama le professeur d'une voix rauque tenant toujours la chevelure argentée dans ses mains et le ramenant vers son sexe encore palpitant.

« Oui … Iruka-sensei » murmura t il, utilisant le terme de sensei non pas parce que chuunin le lui avait imposé ni parce qu'il lui reconnaissait une quelconque autorité sur lui, mais pour distinguer l'homme dominateur, rugueux, dur et parfois violent qui le faisait tant souffrir devant lui, de l'homme passionné, généreux, tendre, aimant, espiègle dont il était tombé fou amoureux. _Comme j'aimerais te faire ça en laissant mon instinct et mon cœur me guider Ruka, et non pas en devant t'obéir… _Il fit courir sa langue sur l'organe, les testicules et les poils pubiens de façon à récupérer toute trace de l'orgasme qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Une fois qu'il se jugea propre, Iruka sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et s'habilla sous son regard.

« Lave-toi. Une fois que tu seras propre et habillé rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, il faut que tu avales autre chose que du « lait » pour ton repas… » indiqua t il avec un petit sourire narquois « …quelque chose de solide. »

Après quelques minutes passées assis au fond de la baignoire Kakashi se releva et augmenta le débit d'eau, se lavant méticuleusement, laissant ses pensées vagabonder _c'est la première fois que je rentre de mission et que Ruka se trouve chez moi, de plus il était plus « gentil » _Il ne voulait pas trop espérer mais son cœur, lui, décida autrement…_Obito, Sensei, Rin que dois-je faire ? J'ai la nette impression qu'Iruka lui non plus ne veut pas d'un rapport de ce genre …_En effet si physiquement ils en sortaient tout les deux assouvis, il y avait toujours une chose qu'il leur manquait, un goût amer d'inachevé. Lui savait parfaitement ce qui lui manquait : un acte vrai, ou rien ne serait ni prévu ni contrôlé ni retenu, un acte où il pourrait enfin libérer son corps, son cœur et son âme et ainsi se livrer entièrement sans peur du rejet, et pas ce sexe purement physique qui ne le satisfaisait même pas ; mais à Iruka que lui manquait-il ? Pourquoi y avait-il ce sentiment de manque chez lui ? Il pouvait seulement émettre seulement des conjectures. _Quand je me suis soumis la première fois, pas que j'ai vraiment eu le choix (d'ailleurs note pour plus tard : le mélange alcool-fatigue-épuisement de chakra-justu médical, poison à éviter impérativement), il a eu l'air perdu comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi et par la suite je n'ai plus eu le choix. Si je ne me pliais pas à son autorité, je l'aurai perdu… quoique je ne le possède pas vraiment, peut être à peine une infime partie de son corps… _Son esprit analytique repartit quelques cinq mois plus tôt et fit défiler chaque souvenir qu'il avait de leurs ébats. _Oui nos rapports ont beaucoup changé depuis ces trois derniers mois, mais plusieurs fois il m'est apparu qu'Iruka avait le regard vide, éteint ... Même une fois il m'a semblé qu'il lançait un regard dégoûté et perdu à son reflet. Bien que cela n'ait duré qu'une seconde, sur le coup j'avais pensé que j'avais mal interprété… mais … _

Une fois lavé Kakashi sortit de la douche, se sécha, puis prit les vêtements que le chuunin lui avait emmenés ou plutôt le vêtement, car lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble Iruka exigeait qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un pantalon de survêtement ample qui pouvait être enlevé facilement ou au contraire d'un pantalon vraiment moulant qui ne cache strictement rien de son anatomie, sans rien d'autre ni boxer ni chemise. Aujourd'hui c'était moulant. Il étouffa un gémissement de désespoir.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un agneau qui va à l'abattoir…» murmura t il à son reflet d'un air morne. « … et de sa propre initiative sans y être forcé qui plus est » déclara-t-il sans plus d'enthousiasme « … Allez, allons rejoindre le cuistot pour passer à la casserole… » ajouta t il avec un brin d'humour noir.

Il rentra dans la cuisine, trouvant la table mise. Une bonne odeur de porc au caramel flottait dans l'air. _Mon plat chinois préféré, il a dû le faire livrer quand j'étais sous la douche, mais pourquoi ? Il n'est pas amateur de chinois, il râle assez que les réunions de suivi entre les Jounins-sensei et les Chuunins-sensei se déroulent dans un resto chinois…_Iruka se trouvait assis à table un livre à la main. Quand il posa les yeux sur lui, il eut l'impression d'être entièrement nu, et vu ce qu'il portait, ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? » demanda le sensei d'une voix douce.

« Oui, merci. Je meurs de faim. »

« Je t'ai pris du porc au caramel de chez Jouki, c'est ton plat favori si je me souviens bien. C'est ce que tu commandes toujours chez eux lors des réunions mensuelles des senseis… » annonça t il avec une question non exprimée dans la voix.

« Euhhh, oui merci. Jouki fait le meilleur porc au caramel de Konoha » informa Kakashi totalement perdu par les actions complètement nouvelles du chuunin, et secrètement ravi qu'Iruka se soit souvenu de ça. _Du calme Kakashi, reste zen_.

« Comment s'est passée ta mission ? Comment se fait il que tu sois déjà là ? J… On ne t'attendait pas avait au moins cinq jours… » interrogea Iruka réellement intéressé.

La conversation pendant le repas se passa sans anicroches, calme, détendue, conviviale, drôle… C'est ce qui perturbait le plus le jounin à vrai dire car, en dehors de la chambre à coucher ou plus précisément en dehors de l'acte, le comportement d'Iruka était ce à quoi on s'attendait qu'il soit : poli, charmant, doux, cultivé, légèrement espiègle et… très timide.

Après le repas, en cette nuit chaude de juillet, Iruka proposa de prendre le dessert : une glace à la crème saveur menthe faite maison avec de copeaux de chocolat belgeà déguster dans le salon tout en regardant un bon film. Kakashi obtempéra dans la plus grande perplexité. _(Miam.... L'auteur demande sincèrement pardon pour cette interruption momentanée, pour cause de clavier noyé)_

Kakashi choisit le film. Il avait acheté des DVD, renouvelé sa vidéothèque avant de partir en mission et espérait regarder une comédie d'action que Gai lui avait chaudement recommandé. _Il ne sait pas s'habiller ni se coiffer mais question cinéma il est imbattable. Les films qu'il me recommande sont toujours excellents_. Il se cala confortablement sur le divan, Iruka de l'autre côté dudit divan, ses bras encerclant ses genoux, l'air plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. M_ais qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ? Généralement lorsqu'il me fait porter ce truc, c'est à peine si je peux finir de manger avant qu'il ne se déchaîne._ Il mit le film en marche et se replongea de nouveau dans ses questions le temps des bandes annonces. _D'abord la séance sous la douche : un Iruka dominant mais ni rugueux ni violent contrairement à d'habitude. Note que je ne m'en plains, pas loin de là. Puis un Iruka aimable, doux, convivial, en deux mots à croquer, pendant le repas où il a pris la peine de commander mon plat favori chez le meilleur traiteur Konoha, qui entre nous a dû lui revenir cher. Puis maintenant un Iruka qui me propose une soirée normale devant un bon film tout en dégustant une bonne glace… un peu comme… un couple… Si c'est un rêve je ne veux pas me réveiller. _Il retourna toute son attention sur le film qui débutait.

Vers la moitié du film Iruka se trouvait allongé sur le divan tel un chat, la tête sur la cage thoracique de Kakashi, la main balayant distraitement sa cuisse avant de s'égarer sur ses abdominaux en redessinant chaque contour puis de redescendre …_Kami-sama, toi et lui vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Comment veux tu que je reste impassible à ça ?! Depuis que je le connais je rêve de le tenir dans mes bras comme ça ! En fait non, peut-être pas tout à fait comme ça ! _Il n'osait pas le toucher ne sachant pas quoi faire, ayant peur de casser la magie de l'instant, aussi resta-t-il calmement installé, une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre posée négligemment et sagement sur l'épaule du chuunin.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran essayant de se concentrer sur l'action. _J'aimerais qu'on fasse l'amour une fois rien qu'une fois, plutôt que cet accouplement vide de sentiments… _Il ferma les yeux un seconde le temps de chasser cette amertume qui avait envahi sa bouche. _Mauvaise idée _avec cette main qui le frôlait distraitement réveillant sa libido, il avait du mal à se concentrer et à garder son attention sur le film. Il ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la main du chuunin toucha l'intérieur de sa cuisse. A ce bruit il sentit Iruka se figer avant de se contracter, sa main saisissant avec fermeté mais douceur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se maudit de son instant de faiblesse : tout était si parfait.

Il savait ce qui allait se produire après ça …

A suivre....

*******

Voilà verdict ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez à m'en laisser ^^.

Je suis désolé pour le retard pris dans la publication, mais celle-ci risque d'être assez aléatoire pendant quelques temps, je suis surbookée au niveau boulot de plus je doit préparer mon déménagement. Mais pas de soucis je posterai la suite ^^

**Avertissement :** ce chapitre contient une scène qui peut choquer: viol.

Petite misse en garde pour ce chapitre:

Je ne considère pas mon personnage de Kakashi comme OCC même si à la lecture de ces deux chapitres il pourrait apparaitre comme tel, j'ai juste voulu montrer jusqu'où on est capable d'aller par amour, tout ce que l'on est capable faire ou de taire.

Partie 4

_Kakashi_

Le 14 juillet la nuit

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, soit des mots durs et moqueurs voire narquois, une domination totale et brutale, Iruka se redressa lentement se retournant de façon à être en face de lui. Puis il plongea ses yeux cacao dans ses yeux vairons alors que sa main se remettait à caresser lentement et tendrement le haut de sa cuisse à travers le mince tissu.

Kakashi était totalement perdu face au comportement d'Iruka, ne sachant que faire face à un tel changement d'attitude, aussi préféra t il fermer les yeux et se taire en appréciant tout simplement la caresse légère, douce et tendre de cette main qui remontait sensuellement vers son aine, lentement, terriblement lentement.

« Regarde-moi Kashi ... s'il te plait… Kashi » implora le chuunin mais contrairement à d'habitude sa voix n'était pas autoritaire, juste profonde et vibrante.

Le jounin fut surpris par ce nouveau surnom très doux, chargé de tendresse et réellement affectueux, ainsi que par la formule utilisée. Jamais auparavant, avant cet instant, Iruka ne l'avait employé, aussi se conforma-t-il au souhait du chuunin, non pas par obligation mais juste parce qu'il était totalement déconcerté et que obéir lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas interrompre cette bulle magique dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, car il n'avait jamais pu apprécier ce côté sensuel et doux du sensei depuis le début de leur « relation ». Il observa Iruka se relever calmement avec une grâce féline sans interrompre pour autant la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait et il se plaça devant lui. Alors que sa main allait et venait toujours lentement, affectueusement il vient se positionner entre ses jambes et s'agenouilla devant lui. Pas un seul instant ses yeux n'avaient quittés les siens.

« Kashi, aide-moi… » conjura t il d'une voix chaude tandis que l'autre main attrapait la taille du pantalon. Kakashi eut l'impression que cette phrase avait un sens caché « Soulève-toi un peu, aide-moi à te l'enlever… » .

Kakashi, toujours perdu dans les méandres de l'incompréhension, attrapa la ceinture de son pantalon et le fit descendre en soulevant un peu son bassin. Une fois le barrage du haut de ses cuisses passé il se rassit, lâchant le tissu. Puis il sentit les mains d'Iruka saisir le pantalon et le faire glisser lentement le long de ses cuisses, le bouts des doigts du sensei effleurant au fur et à mesure la peau nouvellement découverte en des caresses légères et taquines qui le firent frissonner, puis le long de ses mollets. Pour finir il souleva légèrement les pieds et fut totalement nu le pantalon allant rejoindre le tapis au loin. Sa peau d'albâtre miroitait de milles couleurs sous l'éclairage diffus de la télévision. Pour la première fois il ne ressentit aucune gêne ou honte d'être ainsi exposé aux yeux d'Iruka alors que celui-ci était entièrement vêtu.

« Beau… tu es si beau Kashi » chuchota faiblement le professeur en regardant avec avidité le corps pâle et parfait qui s'offrait à sa vue, faisant glisser ses mains lentement sur les muscles forts et bien dessinés du torse, sur l'estomac, les flancs, les cuisses, les ouvrant délicatement de façon à faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur la peau si sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses en un frôlement aussi léger qu'une plume.

Kakashi trembla presque autant de la caresse que du commentaire dit si bas qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre. _Je rêve…depuis que je rêve de ce moment,...cela ne peux pas être vrai _Il retint sa respiration quand la main douce d'Iruka prit possession de son sexe pour le masser sans précipitation. Il ne put détacher son regard de cette main qui montait et descendait régulièrement, le cajolant, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir.

« Viens, Kashi … allonge-toi » demanda le chuunin tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à s'étendre sur le canapé.

Il obéit prenant la main tendue sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas briser cet instant : il voulait savourer chaque minute de son rêve. Le regard d'Iruka était indéchiffrable, intense mais pacifiste, loin du regard railleur habituel. Il eut l'intime conviction que s'il prononçait un seul mot toute cette magie serait perdue.

Aussi se laissa-t-il guider, et s'allongea-t-il sur le sofa, le chuunin plaça un coussin derrière sa nuque et son dos de façon à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé mais également pour qu'il soit légèrement surélevé de façon à pouvoir tout observer sans effort supplémentaire. _Si c'est un rêve, il est merveilleux, je ne veux pas me réveiller. _Pendant toute l'opération, la main du chuunin n'avait pas une seule fois cessé son office, sa poigne était ferme mais lente. Alors que Kakashi avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de renforcer sa maîtrise de soi _: contrôle-toi, surtout ne craque pas, savoure en silence…_s'intima-t-il , il n'avait pas prévu de sentir un souffle chaud se nichant au creux de son cou suivi peu de temps après d'une langue taquine venant goûter sa peau à la naissance de sa mâchoire, _Kami-sama ! !… , _Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux en se faisant violence pour retenir le gémissement de pur plaisir qui était né dans sa gorge.

« Gémis pour moi…Kashi. » ronronna le sensei contre sa peau faisant naître des frissons.

Plus par test que par défi, Kakashi fit tout pour retenir ces bruits qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge, pour voir la réaction d'Iruka, savoir s'il pouvait relâcher un peu son attention, laisser ses émotions s'exprimer plus librement ou pas . Il craignait toujours un peu que le jeune professeur jouât à un jeu cruel et pervers avec lui.

Les lèvres continuèrent leurs déplacements le long de sa mâchoire, cherchant les zones les plus sensibles sur son cou blanc, puis remontèrent vers l'oreille, saisissant le lobe, le léchant, le suçotant, le mordillant avant de remonter encore un peu vers le creux de l'oreille.

« J'adore ta voix quand tu gémis Kashi... Tu ne veux pas gémir pour moi ?…Non… ? Je vais devoir te faire gémir alors. Kashi… » susurra sensuellement le professeur, d'une voix rauque et porteuse de promesses.

Kakashi fit de son mieux pour retenir sa voix mais il ne put réprimer un long frisson qui le parcourut quand cette langue décidément taquine vint se nicher au cœur de l'oreille, avant de décider que le point nerveux situé derrière le lobe était parfait aussi pour jouer. Puis aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, ces lèvres disparurent de ce secteur. Le jounin profita de ce court répit pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité._ Mon Dieu, je vais finir par vraiment avoir du mal à garder ma lucidité à ce rythme là. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est me laisser aller…Je vous en prie, faites qu'il ne joue pas un jeu. _Il sursauta et ferma les yeux brusquement lorsqu'il sentit cette langue décidément agile et joueuse, très joueuse même taquiner un de ses mamelons qui n'en avait pas demandé autant, tandis que son autre main jouait avec l'autre. Après avoir poussé, fait rouler, tiré délicatement le petit bout de chair rose, ces lèvres habiles mais prêteuses décidèrent de laisser leurs voisines, les dents, jouer aussi avec. Kakashi avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements quand les dents du chuunin le mordillaient doucement, passant d'un mamelon à l'autre, permettant aussi à cette langue de participer aux doux sévices en s'enroulant autour de cette chair si tendre et sensible, lorsque les lèvres décidèrent de revenir dans la partie en aspirant un mamelon.

« Mmmmmmm… haaa » Kakashi ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements et ses halètement sous l'effet conjugué de cette main qui allait et venait lentement, très lentement sur sa verge, et de l'autre main associée à cette bouche avide et experte sur ses mamelons. Il sentit sur sa peau le sourire du chuunin alors que celui-ci continuait de jouer allégrement avec les petits boutons roses.

« Je savais que tu finirais par gémir, Kashi… ta voix est si belle, si sensuelle … » La voix du professeur était douce bien que légèrement enrouée et ses yeux étaient brûlants de désir mais pas sauvages comme d'habitude. Il laissait sa main errer sur le torse musculeux du jounin à la recherche des zones les plus sensibles.

Kakashi récupéra en silence, ne voulant toujours pas prendre de risques de parler peu habitué à une telle patience et surtout a de telles actions. Généralement Iruka ne cherchait que son propre plaisir : c'est lui qui explorait le corps du sensei pour le satisfaire et pas l'inverse. _Il sait ce qu'il fait, pas de doute, il connaît parfaitement le corps masculin, chaque zone sensible…_pensa t il un peu amèrement, _Tu as fait ça à Asuma ? _Se rappelant son arrivée à l'appartement et l'odeur que portait Iruka, une pointe aiguë de jalousie le transperça, emportant une partie de son contrôle. Ses yeux se fixèrent alors sur les lèvres du chuunin « _Les embrasser, je me demande le goût et la texture qu'elles ont, je veux savoir… » _Cette question il se l'était posée des milliers de fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, car Iruka ne l'avait jamais embrassé ni ne s'était laissé embrasser par lui. « _Est-ce que lui tu l'as laissé te goûter ? Ruka ? Asuma connaît il le goût qu'ont tes lèvres ? Le laisses-tu t'embrasser ou toi l'embrasses-tu ? Laisses-tu sa langue … _cette question le frappa, son cerveau créant l'image de ce baiser torride. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, ayant l'intime conviction qu'un autre avait le droit de faire tout ce que lui se voyait refuser. La jalousie, la fatigue émotionnelle, la colère, la frustration accumulés depuis 5 mois l'empêchèrent d'être rationnel « _Je suis assez bon pour que tu me prennes ! ! Ou plutôt pour que tu me baises ! ! Comme ta « chienne personnelle » en disant les chose crûment, mais pas assez « bon » pour avoir droit a un simple baiser ? _A cette pensée il perdit tout contrôle de lui-même.

Soulevant sa main rapidement il la plaça à la base de la nuque d'Iruka et le tira brusquement vers lui. Il sentit la résistance du chuunin mais passa outre, la morsure de la jalousie lui donnant l'audace qui lui avait toujours manquée, utilisant sa force pour l'emmener au dessus de son visage. Il nota le regard étrange et légèrement menaçant de l'homme mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Embrasse-moi, je veux savoir quel goût ont tes lèvres » souffla t il d'une voix enrouée. Voyant que le chuunin ne bougeait pas, totalement figé les muscles du cou totalement crispés d'un coup comme s'il venait de percevoir une menace mortelle dans son champ de défense, Kakashi murmura avec séduction « Iru-kun, donne-moi tes lèvres, je veux savv...haaa ... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : un cri de douleur lui échappa quand la main qui caressait langoureusement son sexe se contracta fortement, provoquant une intense douleur.

Sans dire un mot, Iruka le saisit par les épaules le plaqua contre le divan, le maintenant allongé en s'asseyant, les jambes de part et autre de son torse. Kakashi à la fois surpris par la réaction du chuunin et par la vitesse à laquelle l'action s'était déroulée n'eut pas le temps réagir : il se retrouva coincé ses bras bloqués par les genoux de son assaillant. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers celui-ci, tout ce qu'il put voir ce fut un visage totalement inexpressif, indéchiffrable et si cela le choqua venant d'Iruka, lui qui avait un visage si vivant où toutes ses émotions se lisaient sans grandes difficultés, ce n'est rien en comparaison du choc qu'il eut en croisant son regard. En effet les yeux du sensei était à la fois vides, comme si le corps du chuunin était en mode pilote automatique, et remplis de haine pure, de cruauté, d'envie de torturer plus que de tuer. _Ce n'est pas lui, non ! _

« Iruka…sensei » essaya t il d'une voix douce, dissimulant parfaitement le trouble qui l'habitait.

Tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut une paire de gifles violentes qui lui firent tourner la tête d'un côté à l'autre, provoquant une immense douleur : jamais Iruka n'avait été aussi violent. Un sourire mauvais et sadique ornait la bouche du sensei, ses yeux étaient plissés comme s'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions intérieures. Kakashi essaya de bouger mais ses bras étaient parfaitement immobilisés, et sa position sur le divan ne lui permettait pas de se servir de ses jambes pour se libérer. _Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que lui arrive t il ? _. Il était parfaitement dominé. Puis le chuunin eut un grand sourire qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

« Bien maintenant on va rigoler mon petit Ka-chan. »

Kakashi le regarda en essayant d'être ou du moins de paraître totalement impassible. _Merde, revoilà ce surnom infâme, même sa voix est différente de d'habitude, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ...Je suis mal barré là vraiment mal barré... Merde !! Merde ! Que faire ? Réfléchis…_Pendant qu'il évaluait toutes les solutions et les techniques qui s'offraient à lui, il vit et son sharingan enregistra automatiquement en partie la série de signes qu'exécutait le chuunin à une vitesse incroyable.

« Technique combinée de blocages » énonça le sensei avant de déposer ses mains sur le torse du jounin argenté.

Kakashi contempla le chuunin. _Technique combinée de blocages ? Jamais entendu parler de ça. Qu'est-ce que … _Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus en avant :d'un coup il se sentit faible comme si son chakkra était descendu à son niveau minimum et que ses muscles avaient perdu 95 % de leur tonus. _Je suis aussi faible qu'un enfant ! ? Mais comment ?…_Là, Kakashi commença à s'inquiéter réellement. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours eu la possibilité de se rebeller lors leurs rapports précédents voire de combattre le cas échéant. Mais là ...

« Voilà qui devrait t'enlever toute velléité de combat : te voilà entièrement à ma merci mon petit Ka-chan. Ne t'en fais, pas tu ne vas pas t'évanouir par manque de chakkra. » affirma le sensei dans un rire sarcastique.

Il regarda Iruka s'avancer vers son visage, se caler au dessus de sa poitrine et descendre la fermeture éclair de son jean. Il le vit sortir son organe à moitié dur du pantalon.

« Allez mon petit Ka-chan tu sais ce que je veux non ? C'est de ta faute aussi : si tu n'étais pas aussi doué… Dépêche-toi ! » somma le sensei d'une voix moqueuse, en l'attrapant fermement par ses cheveux argenté pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

Dans un premier temps Kakashi envisagea de ne pas obéir ou alors de mordre la chair si tendre qui lui était présentée mais, vu l'état dans lequel il était, ce n'était pas très prudent Iruka n'aurait aucun problème pour le maîtriser et il devina que sa situation serait encore plus grave que maintenant. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était gagner du temps, soit pour qu'Iruka redevienne lui-même, soit pour qu'il trouve une solution qu'il puisse exploiter sans chakkra.

« Allez mon cœur, régale moi de tes services, tu es doué pour ça Ka-chan… ta langue est une merveille… » Si possible la voix du sensei était encore plus moqueuse et narquoise qu'avant.

Après avoir dégluti, le jounin se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour permettre à sa langue de partir à l'assaut de cette hampe de chair qui lui était présentée. Sa langue caressa la tête doucement, en fit le tour plusieurs fois avant de venir taquiner la fente en son centre faisant frissonner le sensei, avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Kakashi n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer ça. _Plus vite il sera satisfait, plus vite je serai libre, _pensa-t-il, aussi il augmenta la cadence de sa succion, faisant en sorte de pratiquer toutes les caresses buccale qu'Iruka aimait. Le sensei haletait dur en murmurant des paroles qu'il préférait ne pas comprendre ni même essayer de comprendre, concentré sur sa respiration et toute l'habilité dont il était capable pour le faire jouir au plus vite. Mais Iruka avait d'autres projets : il se retira comme à contre cœur de cette bouche. « _Non, réfléchis, réfléchis, il y a forcement un moyen. Etablis l'inventaire de ce que tu as à ta disposition ... Oui… » _

Regardant le jounin d'un air railleur le sensei lui dit : « Désolé de te décevoir mon cœur, mais tu as déjà eux ta ration de lait pour aujourd'hui. Mais pas de doute ta bouche vaut celle des plus grandes expertes de Konoha... ».

Le chuunin se releva saisissant son bras pour le relever de force. Pensant tenir sa chance de lui échapper , Kakashi lui fit un balayage latéral, frappant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, avec le peu de chakkra auquel il avait accès pour renforcer son action, à la base du genou pour le déstabiliser et avoir le temps de se saisir d'un des senbons recouvert de tranquillisant qu'il gardait toujours à disposition sur le meuble derrière le divan, avec une série complète de kunai et de shuriken et un petit livre orange de secours. _Gagné ! _pensa t il en attrapant un senbon et se retourna vivement pour planter le projectile. Malheureusement pour lui, Iruka avait vu le coup arrivé et bloqua sans aucune difficulté le poignet laiteux de Kakashi, une courte lutte suivit qui vit la victoire facile d'Iruka.

« Espèce de sale bâtard, tu comptais faire quoi là ? ! Dis-moi ! T'échapper ? A quoi ça va te servir tu es mort pour eux…» rugit le sensei rouge de colère assénant un violent coup sur le visage Kakashi, qui se retrouva propulsé contre le grand meuble qui lui servait de vidéothèque et de bibliothèque, cassant plusieurs figurines de verre et répandant tous les DVD, livres et autre sur le sol, avant que lui-même ne tombe durement à terre.

Le jounin eut le souffle coupé par l'impact, et plusieurs éclats de verre se plantèrent dans la peau tendre de ses flancs le faisant saigner. Il se retint de crier quand la poigne de chuunin attrapa ses cheveux pour le relever et lui assener un coup direct dans l'estomac. Etant nu et n'ayant plus de chakkra pour créer une gaine protectrice autour de son corps, il ne put diminuer la force du coup. Il retomba sur ses genoux, ses bras pliés sur son abdomen. La passivité de Kakashi ne diminua en rien la fureur du sensei qui continua à vociférer mais Kakashi, bien qu'enregistrant chaque mot prononcé, n'était vraiment pas en état de les comprendre. Il faillit perdre connaissance lorsque un second coup puissant toucha le côté gauche de sa mâchoire, le faisant tomber durement sur le dos. Il faillit hurler quand d'importants éclats de verre lui labourèrent le dos et se fixèrent dans ses chairs. _Ne perds pas connaissance, reste conscient, ne tombe pas dans les pommes, reste conscient, ne perds pas connaissance, reste conscient… _C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il roula doucement pour se placer à genoux mains sur le sol dans l'espoir de pouvoir se révéler. Ce fut le silence soudain qui le tira de sa litanie. Tournant son regard vers l'arrière où son agresseur se trouvait, il croisa les yeux de l'autre homme. Ce regard le terrifia et pour terrifier un jounin d'élite qui avait traversé une guerre sale et sanglante, affronté le démon renard à neuf queues, vu mourir toutes les personnes à qui il tenait sans pouvoir intervenir, qui avait intégré très jeune l'unité des ANBU et affronté quantité de grands et puissants ninjas, il en fallait.

« Belle vue, j'adore… Ka-chan » La voix était impersonnelle comme celle que l'on imagine appartenir à un spectre. Un sourire carnassier se lisait sur le visage.

Il se plaça derrière lui, flattant ses fesses d'une main, l'autre appuyant sur son dos pour forcer la cambrure de ses reins, une jambe entre ses cuisses pour forcer l'ouverture.

« Non, ne fais pas ça … je t'en prie … » implora t il avec ferveur. _Ce n'est pas Ruka, ce n'est pas lui, Ruka ne ferait jamais ça, tu es quelque un de bien… Ruka !!!!! _

« Hahaha... » Seul un rire sardonique lui répondit tandis qu'un doigt venait se ficher en lui, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance, l'autre main caressant cruellement ses flancs et son dos là où s'étaient fixés des morceaux de verre.

« Non… s'il te plait … ne me fais pas çà… pas .... » pria t il ardemment tandis qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier commençant à le préparer plutôt. _Non mon amour, ne me fais pas çà, reprends-toi je t'en prie ... Ruka !!!! _

« Pourquoi je me passerais de ça ? …Hein ?... C'est que l'on est si bien en toi Ka-chan, tu es chaud, doux, confortable et tellement serré. Tu as toujours apprécié jusqu'à présent non ?… Je te promets que je vais te faire crier… » lui répliqua la voix moqueuse qui, non, décidément, ne ressemblait pas à celle d'Iruka décida une fois pour toute le jounin.

Il essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne d'Iruka était ferme et le justu qui avait été employé sur lui le privait de ses capacités. Il était véritablement à la merci de son assaillant. _Ruka !!! Chéri nonnnnnnnn... Tu n'es pas un violeur, je t'en prie, réagis… reprends-toi !_

« Je te veux, maintenant…Ka-chan. »

_Ruka ! ! _Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus que subir cette agression. _Se détendre, se calmer, se détendre, zen ou alors je vais encore plus souffrir, _s'intima t il quand il sentit les deux doigts se retirer en ne lui ayant même pas assuré une préparation minimale. Il plia la tête dans ses bras qui lui servaient de coussin quand le sensei présenta son sexe à son entrée plissée. Il se mordit la main jusqu'au sang quand la verge le pénétra d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde, le blessant durement. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, le chuunin entreprit de se déplacer à l'intérieur, en évitant délibérément la zone de la prostate, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Il sentit un fluide s'écouler lentement sur ses cuisses il devina qu'il s'agissait de sang.

« Ouuuiii, magnifique, merveilleux… Tu es tellement serré, le paradis.. »

« Arrête, ça fait mal…Retire-toi… Je t'en supplie … Arrête... Pitié ! Enlève-la…» supplia presque inaudiblement Kakashi, la voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche en sang, harassé par la douleur vive venant de ses reins.

«Tu es une merveille Ka-chan… Tu es si chaud à l'intérieur… J'adore ton corps…J'adore te prendre, te posséder... Demande-moi Ka-chan ... et je ferai en sorte que toi aussi tu en profites... Si serré... » proféra la voix haletante. La main gauche du sensei glissa dans ses cheveux pour le tirer violemment en arrière l'obligeant à se redresser. La main droite vint alors saisir son organe, le masturbant avec vigueur alors que le sexe du chuunin entrait et sortait de lui, le broyant impitoyablement, s'enfonçant plus fortement et profondément à chaque poussée de ses hanches.

Kakashi ferma les yeux, son corps et son esprit subissant deux sensations opposées : la douleur de sentir ce sexe imposant le labourer profondément, énergiquement et le plaisir de ce va-et-vient le long de son érection ; le plaisir d'être si ardemment désiré et la douleur de n'être qu'un objet de plaisir pour l'homme dont il était irrémédiablement amoureux. Un sentiment de honte et de dégoût l'envahit, il sentit la bile remonter dans son œsophage.

Petit à petit le rythme des hanches d'Iruka s'accéléra, pour atteindre une cadence infernale, montrant qu'il était près de jouir. Kakashi, malgré toute sa force de caractère, avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas crier et à se retenir de vomir. Puis le chuunin augmenta la vitesse de sa main, faisant venir Kakashi. Alors le sensei le reposa brusquement à terre, se dégageant rapidement de son corps, et le retourna violemment pour se placer au dessus de son visage sur lequel il se fit jouir dans un grognement animal, avant de s'effondrer à ces côtés._ Ruka.... _Kakashi réprima difficilement un cri de désespoir.

Son corps était brisé, lui faisait mal. Pas un seul de ses muscles n'était épargné, tout son corps vibrait de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas en son corps que résidait la souffrance la plus forte ou la plus intolérable… Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite. Il réunit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour se relever, le corps en sang, et se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain en se tenant aux murs. Il mettait du sang de partout sur les meubles mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'éloigner. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé dans un geste qu'il savait puéril et totalement inutile : Iruka était un ninja s'il voulait entrer rien ne l'en empêcherait, et certainement pas une serrure de salle de bain. Il fit couler de l'eau mais au lieu de se placer sous le jet il s'adossa à la porte laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues _Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, il me détruira.... Ruka pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… _Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le goût cuivré du sang. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa un long sanglot déchirant s'échapper de sa gorge. Il glissa au sol, se roulant en boule, et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

« Ruka, j'ai abandonné toute fierté pour toi, ...tout respect de moi, ...toute dignité,.... Ruka je t'aurais tout donné, tout, absolument tout sans condition ni restriction,...… je voulais juste être avec toi, ...juste avoir le droit de t'aimer Ruka... je voulais juste un peu de ton affection à défaut de ton amour Ruka... Pardon mais je ne supporte plus de n'être que ton 'animal domestique' ...Si je continue à m'accrocher à toi de cette manière je vais finir par y perdre mon âme ....... Ruka.... Je sais ce qui me reste à faire … tu ne me laisses pas le choix... mon amour... » parvint-il à dire entre les larmes et les sanglots qui n'en finissaient pas. Il finit par s'endormir dans cette position, complètement épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement.

Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard endolori et courbaturé, mais calme sa décision était prise.

A suivre...

*************

Le prochain chapitre verra le retour de Neko ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos commentaires, je pensais perdre beaucoup de lecteurs après ses deux chapitres, particulièrement le dernier qui est très dur. Je suis contente de voir que je n'en ai pas perdu autant que ce que je pensais lol. Comme promis ce chapitre voit le retour de Neko.

******************

Partie 5

_Iruka_

Le 9 août nuit

Iruka était assis à la table de la cuisine, jouant distraitement avec la bouteille de bière brune qu'il tenait en main. Son esprit tournait une fois de plus sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés trois semaines plutôt. Ou plus exactement sur ce dont il se souvenait de cette nuit là.

« Merde, ... » sa voix était basse et éteinte. Il se pinça l'arête du nez dans un signe de lassitude.

« Que se passe-t-il Petit ? » questionna le persan blanc installé confortablement sur le haut d'un meuble, en face de lui.

« Rien… »

« Petit… » insista-t-il

« Rien je t'assure. » affirma t il d'une voix lasse.

« A d'autres veux-tu ! Je te connais ! Tu ne descendrais pas un pack de bière par nuit s'il n'y avait rien qui te minait ! Ça fait maintenant plus de 3 semaines que cela dure ! Alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! Donne-moi une explication de ton comportement ! » La voix du chat était forte et coléreuse.

Iruka leva ses yeux cernés vers lui. Neko élevait rarement la voix et, aussi loin qu'il puisse remonter dans sa mémoire, il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère : énervé oui mais jamais furieux. Le chuunin se mordit les lèvres, et plongea son regard chocolat dans les beaux yeux mordorés du chat. Son regard semblait perdu et désespéré, cela brisa le cœur de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Iruka était un battant, qui avait surmonté bien des épreuves et cela faisait longtemps que le nin-chat n'avait pas observé un tel air désemparé chez lui. Il se releva, effectua un magnifique saut pour atterrir silencieusement, tout en grâce et en souplesse sur la table de la cuisine, devant celui qu'il considérai comme son ami. Il s'assit devant le sensei, posant sa patte sur une des mains du chuunin.

« Raconte moi, ce qui t'arrive Petit, si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrai pas te venir en aide… » plaida le matou.

« Je…J'ai... Seigneur ... j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… quelque chose de monstrueux…de vraiment monstrueux... Jamais plus je n'oserai le regarder en face… » gémit le professeur.

« Tu as fait quoi, à qui ? » insista gentiment le félin.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de tout, seulement d'une partie …» expliqua le sensei.

« Raconte moi, peut être que cela t'aidera … » insistât le persan _enfin plus qu'une bouteille de bière _pensat-il.

« Pourquoi pas après tout, je risque juste de perdre le peu de considération et d'estime que tu as pour moi… » bredouilla le chuunin après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre.

« Iruka, arrête de te dénigrer comme ça. Crois-tu que je serais là si je ne t'estimais pas ? Crois-tu que je perdrais mon temps ainsi ? Voyons tu me connais mieux que ça. Tu es un excellent professeur, un ninja exemplaire, un ami toujours présent… » énonça le matou d'une voix douce qui se voulait calmante.

Iruka reposa sa tête dans sa main, ferma les yeux et essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans le salon du jounin trois semaines auparavant. Une fois de plus il laissa les souvenirs de cette soirée le submerger vague après vague.

« Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai pas mal bu lors de notre dîner ici, le jour où par ta faute Anko était recouverte de peinture rose » commença le sensei, « Puis Asuma a manqué de cigarettes et il n'y avait presque plus rien à boire, on a décidé de sortir et enfin de compte on est allé chez Asuma... Puis je me suis rendu chez Kak… enfin chez Lui avec l'espoir de pouvoir réfléchir en paix à la discussion qu' Asuma et moi avions eu dans sa cuisine... Mais je me suis endormi. » termina le professeur.

_Kak... ? Lui ?.... _Neko leva un sourcil mais préféra se taire. Il se rappelait cette journée et la conversation que les deux ninjas avaient eu, le pensant endormi dans les bras d'Anko. Il n'avait pas suivi son maître, pensant qu'il irait se baigner dans le lac au cœur de la forêt. C'était ce qu'il faisait généralement lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à un sujet touchant sa vie affective, ou Naruto.

« Je me rappelle avoir fait un cauchemar, j'ai rêve de Yuki … » signala-t-il.

« Je vois... » se contenta t il de dire _pas bon signe _

« C'est… k… Lui qui m'a réveillé… J'étais fatigué. Tu comprends le matin j'ai eu un combat avec Gai et j'avais un peu trop bu, plus la discussion… alors je me suis couché. Mais j'avais l'intention de tout remettre en ordre avant de partir, de tout nettoyer… Mais sa mission s'est finie plus rapidement que le Hokage l'avait prévu. Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais été chez lui… » tenta de se justifier le sensei.

« C'est bon du calme, du calme, Petit…respire » le rassura le félin le cœur serré. Iruka avait tendance à s'excuser et à s'expliquer pour tout et rien quand il était petit. Il reprenait cette manie quand il était fortement perturbé et paniqué.

Iruka ferma les yeux, prit de grandes inspirations, pour tenter de reprendre son contrôle. Après plusieurs minutes de cet exercice de respiration il se sentit en mesure de poursuivre.

« Nous avons.... Je l'ai contraint à.... Il a.... Enfin …sous la douche... j'ai … » bégaya Iruka en fixant sa bouteille de bière comme s' il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse si par malheur il levait les yeux. Son chat savait parfaitement comment il agissait avec ses rares conquêtes même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Difficile de parler de relations sexuelles déviantes qu'il se contraignait à avoir, à un chat, à un chat pervers par-dessus le marché.

« Vous avez quoi ?… » s'enquit le chat d'un air innocent, essayant de dédramatiser la situation « joué aux cartes ? Non avec l'eau ça les aurait abîmées… idem pour le scrabble le plateau de jeu est en carton… peut être les dominos alors ?… ou le 421 peut être… » continua t il l'air de rien.

« Neko ! » souffla le joueur de dominos, arborant une jolie teinte rosée.

« Détends toi Petit, à ton âge ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Je parle … ...évidemment de jouer aux dominos sous la douche ...je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas dévoiler tes techniques..» certifia le persan avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne veux pas non plus en parler mais... Je sens qu'il le faut Neko » sa voix était faible mais déterminée.

« Prends ton temps de toute façon je ne peux pas partir draguer maintenant, il est à peine 0h30 ça ferait le chat qui est en manque, ruinant ma réputation de beau mâle fidèle et romantique auprès des chattes du quartier… » affirma le beau mâle d'un air totalement sérieux.

« Fidèle et romantique, toi ? Je dirai plutôt obsédé et coureur. » Un pâle sourire ornait le visage du professeur.

Le chuunin fut reconnaissant à son ami de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre : qu'il fasse de l'humour dans une telle situation le confortait dans l'idée qu'il pouvait se confier, son ami serait là. Il se leva, jeta sa bouteille vide. Après un regard au pack entamé il décida de garder les idées claires et se fit un thé fort. Puis revint s'asseoir à table.

« Enfin , bref… Mais c'était différent cette fois… C'était encore plus dur de continuer à jouer... les salauds… les enfoirés, Neko… très dur... Je ne l'avais pas vu pendant près de 3 semaines… Je ne sais pas si c'est la conversation que j'ai eu avant… mais... Je voulais encore moins « ça » que d'habitude… Il m'a... il m'a… » bafouilla Iruka. Il cherchait ses mots et c'était perturbant pour un professeur.

« Il t'a manqué » fini Neko gentiment.

« Oui.... terriblement en fait » reconnut-il en avalant une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance.

Le persan garda le silence attendant qu'il continue son récit.

« Kami-sama, pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi... Est-il entré dans ma vie ? Pourquoi ? » demanda le sensei, d'une voix perdu.

« Asuma a raison, Petit, tu as le droit de l'aimer et d'être aimé par lui »

« Non » affirma-t-il « Et je ne l'aime pas ».

« Petit. Le Lui est sadomaso ? » questionna Neko nonchalamment, après un certain temps.

« NON ! ABSULUMENT PAS !» s'écria le chuunin la voix vibrante, puis, reprenant à un volume normal « Non, nullement il n'est absolument pas comme ça .... Il est normal ... Il est même tout le contraire de ça…» assura le Petit en revoyant certains moments de leurs «rencontres» et le comportement du jounin.

Au fil des années écoulées, Iruka avait rencontré pas mal de femmes et d'hommes qui aimaient ces pratiques sexuelles aussi les repérait il assez facilement, que ce soit les échangistes, masochistes, les fétichistes... _Dés le commencement j'ai su qu'il ne faisait partie d'aucun de ces groupes. Je pensais qu'il suffisait de le pousser un peu et qu'il prendrait la fuite... _Un soupir lui échappa. Il prit machinalement la défense de Kakashi en le décrivant.

« Il est à l'opposé de ça, même pendant que je le contraignait à ... Il a toujours été doux, toujours fait en sorte que je... Je voyais qu'il ne prenait aucun véritable plaisir... J'ai tout fait pour qu' il parte, pendant deux mois j'ai été un salaud de première, un moins que rien, je l'ai traité comme un chien…Véritablement comme un de ces chiens… Mais lui, il continuait à être tendre, cajoleur, câlin, délicat... sensible à mon encontre faisant plus que ce que je lui imposais de façon à ce que moi j'éprouve du plaisir… J'ai compris que quelle que soit là manière donc je le traiterais, je n'arriverais pas à le faire fuir au loin… il était... » Iruka se mordit la lèvres incertain du mot à employer.

« Aimant » suggéra le persan « Et tu as aimé n'est-ce pas ? Petit, tu es tombé amoureux »

Iruka comprit trop tard et qu'il était tombé dans le piège que le félin lui avait tendu. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux.

« Oui » concéda t il dans un souffle.

Les yeux mordorés s'éclairèrent à ce doux aveu.

« Mais lui ne m'aime pas » indiqua doucement le professeur.

« Bien sur que non » rétorqua le matou d'un ai narquois « Il n'est absolument pas déviant mais il reste avec toi, ne prend aucun plaisir dans « ces jeux » mais il fait tout pour que toi tu sois comblé, mis à part ça il ne t'aime pas. » prit-il la peine de signaler.

« Mais je ne peux pas aimer ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Et après ce que j'ai dû faire… même s'il était amoureux, maintenant il ne l'est plus.» se reprit bien vite Iruka.

Un profond soupir échappa au chat _essayer de le raisonner revient à effectuer une mission de rang A, au moins…_estima t il.

« Hum, il y beaucoup de chose que l'on peut contrôler Petit, mais encore plus qui échapperont toujours à notre contrôle, le cœur fait incontestablement partie de la dernière catégorie » exposa d'un ton docte le félin.

Le chuunin alla à la fenêtre, très agité par cet échange, et les émotions qui le traversaient. Entre les penser et les exposer à haute voix il y avait un abysse. Les exprimer les rendaient vrais sans retour en arrière possible. Il était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un soit arrivé à s'infiltrer ainsi, dans son cœur et son esprit sans qu'il lui en donne l'accord. La dernière personne qu'il avait laissé entrer dans son cœur était un petit garçon blond aux grands yeux bleus, dans lesquels il y avait une souffrance immense : Naruto. Il n'avait put concevoir que cet enfant souffre de cette façon, il l'avait donc laissé entré. Il avait besoin de boire quelque chose de fort, mais son histoire n'était pas terminée et il ne voulait pas s'écrouler ivre mort sur la table de la cuisine. Du moins pas encore. Il se refit une tasse de thé en se demandant comment aborder le reste de ses souvenirs.

Neko, n'avait pas un instant cessé d'étudier Iruka : il pouvait lire chacune des ses expressions. _C'est maintenant que débute la phase critique du récit _songea-t-il tandis que son maître revenait à table avec une autre tasse de thé et une coupe de glace.

« Que s'est il passé après l'épisode de la… salle de bain » questionna Neko.

« Mmmm, bien il devait être 21h - 21h30, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait faim aussi je suis passé commander chez Jouki pour qu'il nous livre. Puis je suis repassé ici pour voir dans quel état était Gai profitant de l'occasion pour emporter un peu de glace. » raconta Iruka sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il disait, son esprit déjà perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_Jouki ? Lilita… chatte angora…5 ans.. Une petite beauté noire avec un caractère de feu ... Attends, attends, son maître tient un resto chinois ... Il n'est pas friand de cuisine chinoise… Ah ! Amour quand tu nous tiens ! _réfléchit Neko.

« Le repas a été agréable, amusant, on a parlé de tout et de rien. Il a vraiment un sens de l'humour et de la répartie génial : vous vous entendrez bien pour ça, je pense» continua-t-il de conter, toujours absent de la conversation.

Le félin continuait de dévisager intensément le sensei, pressentant que le problème n'allait pas tarder à surgir.

« Je lui ai proposé de manger la glace dans le salon devant un bon film » indiqua Iruka, revenu de nouveau dans le présent.

Iruka porta une cuillère de glace à sa bouche. Il se revoyait assis sur le divan encerclant ses jambes dans ses bras, en train de méditer sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Asuma.

« Et ? »

« Hein ? Oh il a mis le dernier film que Gai nous a recommandé tu sais : Y a-t-il un ninja pour sauvé le Kage ?_ ( si quelqu'un a une autre idée titre je suis preneuse loll) _» Il fronça les sourcils « Le film n'était pas mal. Tu sais comment je finis quand je regarde un film dans un canapé ? »

« Généralement allongé de tout ton long sur le dit canapé » confirma le matou.

« Oui je ne sais pas comment je fais, ça fini toujours comme ça » s'interrogea-t-il.

_C'est là le cœur du problème, inconsciemment il retarde le plus possible le moment d'y faire face _songea le persan. Aussi décida t il de pousser un peu le jeune homme.

« Que c'est il passé entre vous deux ? Généralement tu ne regardes pas de film avec tes conquêtes qu'elles soient féminines ou masculines. Je présume que tu avais une idée en tête. » dit le nin-chat prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai.

« Absolument pas ! J'avais... je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec lui » avoua-t-il « mais les choses ont tourné un peu différemment, je pense » rechigna-t-il à dire.

Malgré son envie de questionner plus avant son ami, Neko préféra attendre patiemment, que celui-ci reprenne son récit à son rythme.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est comme si tout d'un coup, tout en moi avait lâché : je n'ai rien voulu d'autre que lui, j'ai voulu l'avoir en étant moi-même ... et pas ce salaud que je me forçais a être. » indiqua avec passion le sensei tout en triturant sa tasse.

_Pas amoureux ? Hein ? Ton corps et ton instinct ont compris et ont accepté la dominance de l'autre alors que ton esprit l'a toujours refusé Petit. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme mais il est parvenu à abattre toute tes défenses sans jamais les affronter, à te mener à l'aimer sans te courtiser, à te faire sien sans jamais te posséder. _admira le persan.

« J'ai... J'ai aimé le faire gémir sous mes caresses... J'ai aimé le voir perdre sa réserve.... Fondre sous mes doigts… » avoua le sensei donc le visage avait pris une joli teinte rouge digne de rivaliser avec les feuilles de l'érable du Japon.

Bien que cela lui démange les babines le matou qui sentait son côté pervers revenir en flèche se tut.

« Je me souviens l'avoir déshabillé, l'avoir allongé sur le sofa, puis il m'a surpris et un peu fait peur en posant sa main sur ma nuque » Sa voix était grave.

Arrêtant sa description il se releva, s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'abîma dans la contemplation des lumières de Konoha.

Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté et qu'apparemment il n'était pas pressé de poursuivre le félin le sonda très gentiment.

« Que s'est il passé Petit ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas !.. Je ne sais pas ! ...Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'avais du sang sur les mains et sur mes vêtements. Le tapis était recouvert de DVD, CDs, livres.... Certaines de ses figurines étaient brisées avec des traces de sang dessus. Il y avait des taches de sang frais sur le tapis et des traces de mains ensanglantées sur les meubles et les murs… » La voix du sensei était étranglée, s'amenuisant à chaque élément nouveau. Pour finir il éclata en sanglot et s'effondra à genoux dans un gémissement.

Le persan sauta immédiatement à terre pour se rapprocher du chuunin terrassé de douleur. Il se glissa sur son torse laissant sa chaleur et son ronronnement agir comme un baume apaisant.

« Je l'ai violé …et battu.... Je l'ai violé... J'en suis sûr... Je suis un monstre... Un monstre... » parvint il à dire entre deux sanglots.

« Calme Petit,... calme,... doucement, là... » C'est tout ce que le chat put dire, se maudissant d'être responsable de l'état dans lequel le chuunin était plongé mais il se força a continué son interrogatoire _il vaut mieux faire ça en une seule fois… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de revenir sur le sujet..._

« Il t'a accusé de l'avoir violé ? »

« Non, mais… Je l'ai entendu pleurer… et parler dans la salle de bain… Si je ne l'avais pas violé, il n'aurait pas pleuré… et le sang…» expliqua le sensei entre deux respirations, deux sanglots étouffés.

« Que disait-il ? » demanda doucement le chat sans cesser de ronronner doucement.

« Je.... Ne sais pas.... trop.... J'ai ....pas tout… compris.... il parlait... d'abandon... De droit... D'animal domestique... de perte ... de ne pas laisser le choix... je suis un monstre....» indiqua t il entres les hoquets nerveux.

« Du calme, du calme, là, c'est fini maintenant... » essaya le persan.

« J'ai… tout nettoyé ... tout rangé... le sang... le verre... Le sang... les livres… les DVD... le sang ... son sang ... Son sang était partout… ma faute… son sang… » répétait sans cesse le chuunin entré en état de choc.

« Et, merde Petit... Petit » essaya le chat._ Rien à faire, il ne m'entend même pas _

Le chat se décida à agir, posa ses pattes sur la jugulaire, privant ainsi le cerveau de sang, juste assez longtemps pour que le sensei tombe inconscient sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Désolé Petit mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses une bêtise le temps que j'aille chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi » murmura-t-il à la masse couchée sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

A suivre.....

*************

Voilà j'espére qu'il vous a plu.....


	6. Chapter 6

Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ^-^.

Voici le chap 6 avec un petit peu (beaucoup) de retard, désolé j'ai eu 9 jours de folie! Je vous poste cette suite avant d'aller faire dodo et vous laisse en compagnie du pervers à poils longs.

Partie 6

_Neko_

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur son maître, il sauta sur le rebord la fenêtre, son bandeau brillant sous les reflets de la lune. _Je suis désolé Petit, mais il fallait que je le fasse sinon tu aurais continué à te détruire _songea-t-il avec regret.

« Aller chez qui ? Lequel des trois mousquetaires ?» se demanda t-il « Asuma ? Il a toujours été le pilier sur lequel le Petit s'est appuyé en cas de difficultés, c'est la force tranquille l'élément stable des quatre. Gai ? Il est plus sensible et intelligent que ne lui prête la croyance populaire, il est l'optimiste du groupe. Anko ? Elle a toujours été présente. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître dés qu'il s'agit du Petit elle devient une vrai mère poule, douce, gentille, attentionnée, elle est la vitalité et l'imprévisibilité ».

L'incertitude quant au choix à suivre le tenaillait _ce n'est pas énumérant les qualités de ces trois là que je vais faire avancer les choses _se réprimanda-t-il.

« Le petit préférerait Anko, personnellement j'estime qu'Asuma serait le meilleur choix vu les circonstances, voir Gai. » indiqua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Asuma! » choisit-il avant de filer comme le vent vers les beaux quartiers de la ville.

Sautant de toits en toits avec grâce et agilité, il vit les gardes Anbu le suivre du regard. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait la chance de pouvoir observer un nin-chat. Cette espèce était très rare de par elle-même, et de plus les nin-chat étaient très orgueilleux et adoraient leurs indépendances, de ce fait ils refusaient en général de se lier avec des humains à qui ils devraient obéir, abandonnant ainsi toute liberté. Mais les gardes le suivait aussi du regard car lorsqu'un nin-animal, se déplaçait à cette vitesse en employant du chakkra c'est que généralement leur maître était en danger et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Asuma, vivait à la limite entre le nouveau quartier huppé de la ville et le quartier ancestral, où se situaient les demeures des plus anciens et plus influents clans de Konoha, clan puissant auquel il appartenait d'ailleurs même s'il n'en faisait jamais étalage.

« Pièges neutralisés, plus ils sont puissants plus leurs pièges sont faciles ! Ils devraient carrément apposer un panneau sur la porte avec écrit : ici vit un jounin, ça irait tout ainsi vite ! » Il entra sans grande difficulté dans la maison, faisant le tour de chaque pièce pour trouver le maître des lieux. Mais la demeure était désespérément vide. Il sortit d'un pas décidé tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, réactivant chaque piège.

« Gai » indiqua-t-il en filant du côté ouest de la ville.

Quand, il arriva devant la maison de Gai, dans un des plus anciens quartiers de la ville, celle-ci était vide et sentait la peinture fraîche. Par acquis de conscience il entra dans la maison et en fit entièrement le tour : pas de doute celle-ci était en train d'être complètement rénovée. Et il n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie et encore moins la patience de rechercher le ninja de jade dans tout le village.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il suffit que j'aie besoin d'eux pour qu'ils disparaissent ! » s'écria le matou _si ma mère était là elle dirait : c'est bien les mâles toujours à t emmerder quand tu veux être tranquille et jamais là quand ils pourraient enfin servir à quelque chose! _songea-t-il avec un brin d'ironie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, pour requérir de l'aide . Et elle ne l'enchantait guère, mais alors pas du tout, mais bon il n'avait désormais plus le choix.

« Aller, direction chez la folle » annonça-t-il anéanti. Généralement ça lui faisait plaisir d'embêter Anko, il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds mais là il n'avait pas très envie.

Il fila vers le domicile d'Anko à l'autre bout de Konoha. Il repassa par les toits, sentant la présence des unités de gardes de ça et là qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements _Ils doivent se demander si je n'ai pas commencé à perdre la boule, à courir comme un beau diable d'un bout à l'autre du village… _Il avait le temps : Iruka serait sans connaissance encore pendant un bon moment, mais sa conscience le travaillait. C'était peut-être la meilleure des choses à faire, mais bon…

« Elle va me tuer pour de bon, ce coup-ci, quand elle apprendra ce que j'ai fait.» prédit il avec un frisson.

_Kakashi_

Un soupir lui échappa. Il se demandait encore comment il avait atterri chez Anko, un samedi soir, avec une bière à la main et en train d'apprendre à jouer à la belote, jeu de carte bizarre qu' Anko avait ramené d'une des ses missions. _Non, ça je sais, j'ai suivi Gai…pour mon plus grand malheur..._ Non, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment dans cette soirée, c'est qu'en plus d'Anko, Gai, Ibiki, Jiraiya et lui-même il y avait… Asuma. Il avait beau faire, il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de battre campagne, de voir Asuma et Iruka ensemble, dans un grand lit aux draps défaits, leurs corps enlacés, leurs respirations haletantes, leurs visages rouges de passion … _Stop! Assez!! _se somma-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Comment vas-tu Kakashi ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, que se soit en salle de mission ou dans la salle de repos ? …. Pendant que j'y pense tu n'étais pas non plus à la réunion des senseis, la semaine dernière.» s'enquit Asuma tout en allumant une cigarette.

« Je vais bien merci, j'avais un truc à faire je n'ai pas pu venir à la réunion et je vais à la salle de mission entre midi et deux. » grommela le ninja argenté.

« Pendant l'horaire infernal ?! » s'écrièrent dans un beau cœur les trois autres jounins, tout en le dévisageant comme s'il annonçait qu'il cessait de lire le paradis du batifolage pour se mettre au macramé.

« Des séquelles de sa mission au pays des Océans, peut être? » suggéra le fumeur, en regardant ses compagnons.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« Tu as bien été blessé, il y a trois semaines lors de ta mission d'escorte diplomatique, non ? » Demanda Ibiki tout en avalant une gorgé de sa bière « Gai nous a dit que, refusant d'aller à l'hôpital, tu avais fini chez lui pour qu'il t'aide à soigner tes blessures. » expliqua-t-il.

« No…Euh, oui… » se reprit-il à temps.

Il ne vit pas le regard indéchiffrable que le senin lui lança. Jiraiya savait pour avoir vu Kakashi rentrer de sa mission que celui-ci n'était absolument pas blessé.

«Kakashi Hatake, le légendaire copy-ninja, l'homme aux mille jutsus, le génie au sharingan, blessé lors d'une simple petite mission de rang C, c'est tes genins qui ont dû s'en donner à cœur joie… » se moqua gentiment Anko.

Il ne répondit pas, son regard ayant accroché un truc blanc qui se lançait à toute allure sur Anko.

_Neko - Kakashi _

Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de l'appartement de la jounin, Neko entendit diverses voix qui lui étaient très familières ainsi qu'une faible odeur résiduelle de « chien ».

« Bah, ils sont tous là » murmura-t-il soulagé, en sautant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. _Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de parler avec l'intoxiqué du tabac ou au ninja vert, seul à seul, le tout sans alarmer la maman poule…… du gâteau quoi! Un véritable jeu d'enfant _pensa-t-il en retenant un gémissement de frustration.

Voyant Anko taquiner le pauvre ninja devant elle, il ne put s'empêcher de venir en aide au pauvre malheureux et sauta sur elle.

« AHHH,…………. Neko! Je vais te tuer… » s'époumona sa victime, une fois qu'elle eut identifié son agresseur.

Kakashi regarda le chat, maintenant qu'il le voyait clairement, c'était un magnifique chat persan blanc avec.. _Un bandeau à l'emblème de Konoha….. Un nin-chat !_ réalisa-t-il. Il avait côtoyé beaucoup de ninjas qui possédaient des nin-animaux comme compagnon, Gai avec sa tortue, Jiraiya et ses grenouilles, lui-même avait son chien : Pakkun, mais jamais de ninja avec un nin-chat. C'était exceptionnel, à vrai dire il était persuadé qu'il n'y en avait plus un seul à Konoha. _Qui peut bien être son maître ? _Il n'avait jamais entendu quiconque se vanter d'avoir un tel nin-animal, et les jounins modestes n'étaient pas légions.

« Quoi ? Je ne fais que te témoigner mon immense affliction,…. euh non pardon affection…. » déclara d'un ton mélodramatique le nin-chat avec un clin d'œil appuyé au jounin argenté.

« Tien, bonjour Neko, comment va tu ? Un problème avec Ir…. » commença Asuma.

« Non pas du tout, aucun problème à signaler… » Le coupa vivement le félin en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu « Je vais bien, en fait j'étais venu histoire de remonter le moral à cette pauvre Anko! » expliqua-t-il.

« Me remonter le moral? Pourquoi?» répéta la jounin en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien oui, avec un physique masculin comme le tien, tes samedis soirs doivent être tristes et solitaires.» expliqua-t-il d'un ton profondément navré, puis en regardant les personnes autours de la table « Tu as dû les menacer pour qu'ils viennent ? Ou peut-être les payer ….. A moins qu'ils aient eu pitié…. » continua-t-il.

« Ne confonds pas ton cas avec le mien, sac à puces, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour attirer les gens, moi !» répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

« Oui c'est vrai, tu as toujours était particulièrement douée pour la fabrication des poisons … Mais oui ! C'est ça ! S'ils veulent sauver leurs vies ils doivent sacrifier leurs samedi soir pour toi ! …. Mais je me demande : les as-tu déjà empoisonnés et sont-ils là pour obtenir l'antidote ou leur as-tu dit que si ils ne venaient pas ils mourraient foudroyés par un poison fulgurant dont tu as le secret ? » insista le matou.

« Je vais, … Je vais …….. ……. Je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter….. Moi je t'aurais déjà fait la peau depuis longtemps, sac à puces pouilleux !» grogna Anko rouge de colère.

« Oui, mais lui, il est intelligent, gentil, modeste, cultivé, doux, tendre, malin, généreux, aimable et sensible» énuméra-t-il.

« Autrement dit, moi je suis stupide, méchante, orgueilleuse, ignorante, inculte, brute, gourde, avare, frigide et avec un cœur de pierre ? » la voix d'Anko était basse et chargée de menaces.

« Moi je n'ai rien dit, mais si tu l'avoues toi-même. Qui suis-je moi pour oser te contredire ? » fit narquoisement le matou content de lui.

Kakashi écoutait l'échange surréaliste qui se poursuivait entre eux deux. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ses compagnons, il vit Gai continuer de fixer ses cartes intensément, essayant toujours manifestement de comprendre comment jouer, comme si de rien n'était. Ibiki lui était confortablement adossé à sa chaise, sirotant tranquillement sa bière, un petit sourire en coin, observant l'altercation entre ses deux amis, l'air totalement à l'aise. Jiraiya écoutait attentivement les répliques qui fusaient de toute part, un carnet de note à la main, consignant de temps en temps une pique, l'air très intéressé mais pas étonné un seul instant. Asuma, lui, allumait calmement une autre cigarette, avec l'air blaser de celui qui a déjà vécu cette situation des milliers de fois auparavant._ Apparemment personne n'a l'air troublé ni surpris, je présume donc que cette situation ne doit pas être nouvelle pour eux _ pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait été un ninja d'élite dés son plus jeune âge, atteignant le niveau de jounin au moment où sa génération se trouvait encore sur les bancs de l'académie. Cette précocité l'avait énormément isolé des autres. Il n'était pas sauvage loin de là, mais sa réputation de ninja numéro 1 de Konoha ne lui avait pas simplifié la vie, bien au contraire. Paradoxalement, c'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, autrement dit s'occuper de genins, qui lui avait permis de se rapprocher des autres. _ Naruto a le don d'attirer les gens autour de lui. _Un sourire affectueux se dessina sous son masque lorsqu'il pensa à son turbulent genin _._ C'était en effet grâce au petit blond hyperactif que les ninjas ici présents, mis à part Jiraiya, s'étaient mis à discuter réellement avec lui et non plus se contenter d'échanger quelques phrases banales dans le bureau de mission. _ Ruka, le premier. Il n'aurait jamais fait attention à moi si je n'avais pas eu la charge de son protégé …. Ça fait trois semaines que je l'ai pas vu…. Il me manque… _Son cœur se serra douloureusement, mais il ne put s'interroger plus avant, sentant un regard sur lui. Revenant dans le présent, il vit le nin-chat qui l'observait attentivement.

« Kakashi Hatake, je présume » fit le persan d'une voix profonde.

« Euh, …oui » dit il sous le regard inquisiteur du sac à puces.

« Je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin l'une des rare personnes qui possède une saine passion » indiqua-t-il. « Comme tu l'as certainement entendu si suavement prononcer par la folle ici présente, je m'appelle Neko, et oui tu ne rêves pas, je suis un magnifique nin-chat... »

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais le pire des cauchemars devenue réalité… » susurra la dite folle.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie, gamin ? » poursuit le chat ignorant le commentaire d'Anko.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé la permission à moi. » se rappela Ibiki.

« Notre système de valeur n'est pas le même. Ce gamin a du goût, mis à part pour ce qui est de ses compagnons et je ne fais pas seulement référence à Anko quoiqu'au niveau des poils peut être…. » claironna le chat.

« A mort ! » tonna-t-elle en essayant de transpercer le sac à puces à l'aide de senbons. Il les évita avec grâce et nonchalance.

« Je crois que le Petit te haïrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si par le plus grand des hasards tu parvenais à me toucher. » nargua le minou, avec un petit air supérieur.

« Il m'en voudra peut-être pendant un mois ou deux, mais après il m'en sera éternellement reconnaissant » siffla la folle.

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour… » indiqua simplement le jounin en prenant une bouffé de sa cigarette « Ça va Gai ? » Celui-ci venait d'éviter de justesse un senbon destiné au chat, mais malheureusement pas la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait à la main et qui maintenant répandait allégrement son contenu sur le jean vert olive du jounin.

Kakashi se retourna vers Ibiki qui rigolait sans se cacher de la scène.

« Euh, c'est toujours comme ça?… Entre ces deux là ? …. Et que veut il dire par passion saine ? » questionna-t-il légèrement dépassé par la situation, bien qu'amusé.

« Entre ces deux là ? Ça toujours été l'amour vache même pendant notre adolescence. Ne te méprends pas ces deux là s'adorent, mais ils préféreraient finir carbonisés, transpercés de kunais plutôt que de se l'avouer clairement. Se provoquer c'est leur façon de se remercier mutuellement » expliqua Asuma avec affection, tout en allumant une autre cigarette.

Kakashi, regarda avec attention celui qu'il considérait comme son rival en amour. Asuma avait parlé avec beaucoup de douceur, ce qui était rare venant de lui._ Ils sont amis depuis longtemps …Malgré leur différence d'âge… _songea-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

« En ce qui concerne tes goûts, je pense qu'il fait référence à tes lectures Kakashi » le renseigna le senin avec un grand sourire.

« Mes lectures? …….. » s'enquit le jounin argenté décidemment perdu et pas très performant ce soir.

« Le paradis du batifolage…. Gamin … Tu es aussi un lecteur assidu d'après mes renseignements.» indiqua le chat avec un sourire grivois.

« Le paradis…. Hein? Vous lisez ça? » questionna malgré lui l'homme au sharingan.

« Je dirai même que Neko est l'un de mes plus grand fan… » affirma joyeusement le senin.

« Voyons, entre gens de bonnes compagnie on ne vas pas se vouvoyer … C'est tellement rare de nos jours .» fit le chat ravi.

« Euh, oui d'accord… » acquiesça Kakashi toujours légèrement perdu.

« Bien entre nous j'estime que le dernier volume manque un peu de…piment, non ? Mon préféré reste le volume 3 .» poursuivit le chat l'air de rien.

« Mon dernier volume te déçoit ? Vraiment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? En quoi ? » fit le senin paniqué à l'idée de décevoir un grand fan. « Kakashi, tu es du même avis, tu trouves mon dernier volume décevant ? » ajouta l'écrivain d'une voix paniqué.

« Mmm, je ne l'ai pas encore lu en entier donc…. J'aime bien le volume 3, mais le 5 reste mon préféré » fit Kakashi prudent et légèrement perturbé à l'idée de discuter de lecture érotique avec un chat, bon un nin-chat d'accord mais, un chat tout de même.

« Ah, Jiraiya-sama pendant que j'y pense encore j'ai quelque chose pour vous. » lança le chat l'air mystérieux.

« Oui? »

« J'ai déniché quelques adresses assez intéressantes pour vos futures… investigations… Je me ferai un plaisir de vous les faire visiter. » ajouta le félin avec le petit sourire lubrique qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Voilà une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes. » déclara le senin ravi à la perspective de ses nouvelles investigations.

Tout en discutant avec Jiraiya et Kakashi, Neko surveillait du coin de l'œil Gai et Asuma, dans l'espoir de pouvoir attirer discrètement l'attention de l'un des deux pour l'envoyer prés d'Iruka. Il pensa avoir réussi avec Gai mais celui-ci se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour nettoyé les dégâts que la bière avait causé sur son jeans. _Pichhhh stupide ninja vert !!_ pensa-t-il.

« Neko, que dirais tu de boire une coupe de lait, avant qu'Anko ne parvienne à t'arracher la langue ? » proposa le fumeur patenté qui lui avait manifestement compris la manœuvre du chat.

« Enfin ! C'est pas cette vieille peau qui m'aurait offert à boire ! En plus d'avoir le comportement typiquement masculin elle est totalement radine. A ce rythme là on n'arrivera jamais à la marier. » continua le félin comme si de rien n'était en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Asuma, il y a de l'arsenic dans le placard sous l'évier, surtout n'hésite pas un seul instant à t'en servir ! » indiqua la vieille peau.

_Ça vaut tous les duos comiques que j'ai vu… _songea Kakashi en écoutant les piques fuser de part et d'autre. Il était un peu jaloux de la relation qui les unissaient les uns aux autres. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait avoir de telles relations de complicité avec eux, il était d'une nature trop solitaire pour ça. Etre un génie ça isole aussi sûrement qu'être la prison d'un démon, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il comprenait si bien Naruto et qu'il pouvait voir si aisément à travers le masque de bonheur stupide qu'il portait en permanence. Iruka lui avait donné envie de sortir de cet isolement. Iruka était tout ce à quoi il aspirait mais il n'arrivait pas l'atteindre… Il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'amener à briser les chaînes qui le retenaient. _Ruka, mon amour… Laisse-moi une chance… Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment toi, ce soir là, celui qui m'a fait ça. Je pouvais le sentir… Ruka… qu'importe le temps que ça prendra mais je trouverai une explication…_

_A suivre_

_*************_

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre a été à votre goût.... verdict?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord je tiens à rassurer Lylye14 : non je n'ai pas arreter d'écrire^^. Mais je suis très débordée en ce moment, ces deux derniers mois j'ai connue pas mal de boulversement dans ma vie et se n'est pas encore fini ... donc cela explique mon retard dans la publication d'âmes tourmentées ici mais également sur mon forum.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires.

Voilà enfin (désolé pour le retard) un nouveau chapitre.....

Partie 7

_Neko - Asuma_

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, Neko sauta en souplesse sur le plan de travail et s'approcha d'un pas fluide d'Asuma, qui tenait une coupelle à la main et fouillait dans le frigidaire d'Anko à la recherche d'un carton de lait.

« Merci » dit le félin une fois que le ninja accro au tabac eut déposé la coupelle remplie devant lui.

« De rien » répliqua machinalement Asuma « Il y a un problème ?» ajouta t-il inquiet.

« Oui et non. » répondit le chat après un moment de réflexion. Il avait bien songé à l'envoyer directement chez Iruka sans rien lui expliquer, mais après y avoir bien réfléchi ce n'était peut être pas le meilleure des choses à faire. Après tout Asuma était un ami fidèle, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Petit trois semaines auparavant lui prouvait qu'il se faisait véritablement du souci pour lui. Qui sait, son intervention aurait peut-être plus de poids que la sienne auprès d'Iruka ? S'assurant que personne ne puisse entendre il déclara « Tu l'avais peut-être remarqué mais Iruka se comportait étrangement ses derniers temps… »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il était anxieux, tendu et abattu, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour nous le cacher… » confirma-t-il en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Ce soir, je suis enfin parvenu à le faire parler et…. » commença le matou avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas comment résumer l'histoire.

«Et ?…. C'est grave ? » questionna Asuma inquiet. Si Neko se sentait obligé de le prévenir c'est que son ami devait être dans un triste état. L'envie d'aller immédiatement l'aider lui traversa l'esprit, mais sa raison le poussa à attendre et écouter le récit du chat.

« Je pense qu'il a sombré dans sa personnalité obscure, pendant quelques instants… » souffla le chat.

« Sa personnalité obscure ?!…. Mon dieu… » répéta Asuma en fermant les yeux devant cette information. C'était de cette manière qu'ils nommaient l'autre personnalité d'Iruka… Enfin ce n'était pas SA personnalité mais celle de son ancien bourreau, celui qui avait transformé la vie innocente d'un garçonnet de trois et demi en enfer. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« D'après ce que je sais, le problème vient du fait qu'il est amoureux…. Vraiment amoureux » dévoila le chat.

« Et comme il est persuadé de ne pas y avoir droit…. »

« C'est ça, du moins en partie, il m'a avoué lui-même que son … comportement … commençait lourdement à lui peser lorsqu'il était avec lui. Et je pense qu'une partie de lui-même veut baisser les armes et tout lui raconter de son enfance … mais qu'une autre partie a peur et le refuse obstinément de peur d'être rejeté… De plus il se sent responsable de ce qui s'est passé à l'époque…. Alors il ne se sent pas digne de lui…» déclara le chat.

« Lui ? » répéta machinalement le fumeur.

« Oui »

« Une idée de son identité ? » interrogea Asuma.

« Non, malheureusement Iruka n'a rien laissé échapper de vraiment utile pour l'identifier, tout ce que je peux déduire de ce qu'il m'a révélé : c'est qu'il a des chiens et que c'est un ninja de Konoha… et que bien évidemment il est homosexuel ou alors bisexuel… » fit le chat d'un air las.

« Cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup, cela correspond à la description d'un bon nombre de ninjas… » conclut Asuma en allumant une autre cigarette.

« Mmm, pour tout dire, j'espérais que tu aurais une idée de l'identité de cet homme. » avoua le félin.

« Non… malheureusement, Iruka a toujours été secret, particulièrement avec sa vie sexuelle. Je savais ce qu'il faisait mais nous n'en avons jamais discuté ouvertement. Je voyais qu'il aspirait à autre chose depuis quelques temps, que quelqu'un le poussait à revoir le style de vie qu'il s'était imposé… Je ne l'ai pas interrogé, j'attendais qu'il m'en parle de lui-même. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions et ses reproches.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Iruka est persuadé d'être un monstre et de lui avoir fait du mal donc… »

« D'avoir détruit toute chance de bonheur avec lui… » termina le shinobi.

« En effet … D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, la sombre personnalité d'Iruka a émergé car il a eu peur. De quoi je pense le savoir, mais je n'en suis pas sûr… Le seul qui pourrait nous le dire avec certitude serait ce mystérieux ninja… »

« Je ne pense pas, que quoi qu'Iruka ait pu lui faire, ses sentiments pour lui aient changés aussi radicalement et si soudainement … Lorsque l'on aime on est prêt à presque tout accepter ou endurer de l'autre…» indiqua le shinobi après un moment se silence pendant lequel il avait allumé la dernière cigarette de son paquet.

« Iruka est persuadé de l'avoir violé et battu … » l'informa Neko.

« Kami-sama…. Il n'en est pas sûr ? » questionna Asuma.

« Non, il semblerait que cette fois, il n'ait strictement aucun souvenir des événements que son… double maléfique … a fait, et cela le torture d'autant plus...» poursuivit tristement Neko.

« Autrement dit le seul qui puisse l'aider à comprendre …»

« Est la dernière personne au monde qu'il veut voir actuellement ! » conclut Neko à la place du ninja.

Un silence vint conclure cet échange, chacun essayant de trouver un moyen de venir en aide à leur ami.

« On s'occupera de voir s'il veut le rencontrer plus tard. La première des choses à faire c'est de trouver le mystérieux ninja. La seconde sera de faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent. » indiqua Asuma déterminé à aider son ami même contre son gré.

« La troisième, qu'ils parlent… qu'Iruka lui donne une explication sur son comportement passé et sur celui de son… trou… de mémoire » fit le chat.

« Qu'il lui explique son passé ? Ça, cela me parait difficile je ne pense pas qu'Iruka accepte aussi facilement » déclara le fumeur peu optimiste sur cette partie du plan.

« Ce sera à cet homme de le convaincre… S'il a enduré pendant des mois ce qu'Iruka lui a fait subir et si, malgré le fait qu'il ait été violé, comme le pense Iruka, il veut toujours lui parler et construire sa vie avec lui, il saura trouver les mots pour le pousser à se confier, j'en suis sûr … et le cas échéant on enchantera le Petit et on l'obligera à parler ! » fit le chat d'un air tout aussi déterminé.

Asuma se plongea dans ses réflexions. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, Neko avait raison la seule personne qui puisse véritablement aider Iruka, était ce mystérieux ninja. Tout ce que lui pouvait faire, c'était de le retrouver et de le convaincre de laisser une chance Iruka de s'expliquer. Un soupir lui échappa : la chose ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit pour le moment il faut que tu te rendes à l'appartement du Petit » finit par dire Neko, sortant le ninja de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Actuellement il est allongé sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. » indiqua le chat légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Allongé sur le sol de la cuisine ? Pourquoi? »

« Parce je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience » expliqua le félin. Devant le regard persistant du ninja il ajouta « Après qu'il se soit confié à moi, à la fin de son récit, il était en état de choc… Je l'ai donc fait s'évanouir car j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie… et je suis parti à votre recherche…».

« Je vois » murmura le fumeur, qui commençait en se sentir en manque de nicotine.

« Je voulais t'envoyer toi, ou à la rigueur Gai à l'appartement, le tout sans alerter Anko, car… » expliqua le chat.

« Si jamais elle apprend qu'Iruka est dans cet état à cause de toi ce coup-ci elle te fera vraiment la peau ! » termina-t-il pour lui.

« Amen ! » répliqua le félin dans un soupir.

« Je n'ai plus de cigarettes. » songea à voix haute le barbu après quelques instants de silence.

« J'ai du mal à saisir le rapport entre le fait de sauver ma précieuse tête et un paquet de clopes.» spécifia le chat légèrement outré que sa probable mort lente, très lente et douloureuse entre les mains d'Anko ne l'émeuve pas plus que ça.

« Cela me donne un prétexte tout trouvé pour sortir de l'appartement sans éveiller les soupçons » indiqua le shinobi.

« Mmm, oui pas faux » reconnut le matou en sautant du plan de travail.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Asuma saisit son blouson et le revêtit.

« Je n'ai plus de cigarettes, je reviens. Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu vas finir par chopper une saloperie à fumer autant, toi. » fit Ibiki.

« De la bière et des chips si tu peux… et un carton de lait » demanda Anko.

« De belles femmes » proposa le senin.

« Des biscuits au soja et blé complet aromatisé à la cannelle » fit Gai s'attirant des regards dégoûtés de ses camarades.

« Quoi?! C'est bon, et très bénéfique pour la santé ! » insista le ninja à la coupe au bol.

« Rien d'autre ? Kakashi? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le jounin argenté.

« Non » répondit celui-ci, apparemment toujours peu enclin à lui parler.

« OK, à tout de suite alors.» lança-t-il de la porte d'entrée.

« J'espère que tu n'as causé aucun dégât dans ma cuisine sac à puces » proféra la jounin devant le comportement inhabituellement calme et silencieux du félin.

« Bah, j'ai renversé par mégarde la bouteille d'eau de javel mais rassure toi, j'ai tout nettoyé avec un bout chiffon rose hideux qui était suspendu à la fenêtre. » relata le chat avec un air ravi, s'éloignant discrètement d'Anko.

« Un bout de chiffon rose hideux ……………… chiffon rose …… rose » répéta Anko voix basse essayant manifestement de découvrir à quoi faisait référence le chat.

« Oui, rose avec plein de soie et de dentelle » susurra le matou qui s'était rapproché de Kakashi. Se tournant vers lui, il ajouta doucement de manière à ce que lui seul puisse entendre « Tu as déjà vu une succube exploser, Gamin ? Non ? Alors regarde et admire. »

« Dentelle, soie,……… une chiffon rose hideux………. Dentelle… soie ….. Rose…. » murmura-t-elle, la tête penché sur le côté plongée dans ses réflexions, puis elle hurla « MA ROBE ! Ma robe pour la noce d'Akémi !!! » Rouge de colère, prés de l'apoplexie, les yeux injecté de sang, il ne lui manquait que la bave aux lèvres.

« Ce machin ? Une robe ? Les invités et la mariée pourront me dire merci : te voir dedans aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque collective… » continua le chat peu sensible à l'aura meurtrière d'Anko.

Pendant que Kakashi pouvait constater de ses propres yeux ce qu'était l'explosion d'une succube et toutes les conséquences qui s'y rattachaient, Asuma lui se dirigeait vers l'appartement de son ami.

_Asuma_

Alors qu'il filait à toute allure vers le bel appartement de son ami, Asuma s'interrogeait sur la manière de l'aider et surtout de découvrir l'identité de son amant. _S'il a agi de la même manière que d'habitude, Iruka ne l'aura jamais emmené chez lui, donc mes chances de trouver le moindre indice chez lui est quasi nul_. Iruka considérait son appartement comme un havre de paix, peu de personnes en connaissaient l'adresse et encore moins pouvaient se vanter d'y avoir pénétré. A sa connaissance seuls Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Naruto et lui-même étaient les bienvenues.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il pénétra dans l'appartement après avoir composé une suite de joints complexes qu'Iruka avait mit au point pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans son appartement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine où Neko avait laissé son maître. Comme prévu il le trouva étendu sur le carrelage froid.

« Iruka-kun » appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer son ami.

« Iruka » répéta-t-il. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'agenouilla près du corps recroquevillé et passa sa main sur le front d'Iruka. Celui-ci était brûlant.

« Et merde! » lâcha-t-il.

Il prit son ami dans ses bras et le souleva sans gestes brusques pour l'emmener dans la chambre. _Il a énormément maigri _constata-t-il avec tristesse et remord. Il avait bien vu que son ami n'allait pas bien, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais pas un seul instant il n'avait songé que la situation était grave à ce point.

« Pardon…….. » murmura Iruka d'une voix fantomatique.

« Iruka ? » appela Asuma d'une voix douce en stoppant sa progression.

« Pardon, je ne le ferai plus… je ne vous désobéirai plus……; mais je vous en prie ne faites pas ça….. » continua Iruka.

« Iruka ?» essaya-t-il encore une fois.

« Je serai un gentil garçon……………. Je ne m'enfuirai plus…….. Je le promets………je vous en supplie » chuchota Iruka la voix brisée.

_Il délire……… il s'est tellement culpabilisé qu'il s'en est rendu malade _spécula le fumeur, tout en conduisant Iruka jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il l'allongea délicatement. Il constata qu'Iruka était trempé de sueur _s'il reste comme ça il va vraiment tomber malade _pensa t-il aussi entreprit-il de le changer avec des vêtements propres et frais trouvés dans son armoire murale, puis il alla chercher un gant humide qu'il lui posa sur le front avant d'aller chercher un remède pour faire baisser la fièvre. Iruka était très doué pour concocter des baumes, des onguents, des tisanes et autres, particulièrement efficaces, avec les herbes médicinales qui poussaient autour de Konoha. De plus que se soit Gai, Anko, Ibiki ou lui-même, ils lui ramenaient souvent des herbes médicinales rares qu'ils trouvaient lors de leurs missions dans les autres pays. Eux-mêmes se soignaient plus volontiers avec les décoctions d'Iruka, qui valaient largement celles données aux unités d'Anbu, qu'avec les médicaments prescris par les médecins de l'hôpital. Aussi était-il sûr de trouver un traitement efficace soit dans la pharmacie soit dans la cuisine.

« Coupures, hématomes, brûlures, coups, entorses…. » énuméra t-il en sortant un à un les flacons de l'armoire à pharmacie d'Iruka.

Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait dans la pharmacie, il partit dans la cuisine après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son ami allongé. Il lui remit un gant humide frais sur la tête, ravi de voir que son ami avait les traits plus détendus, et qu'il ne délirait plus.

La cuisine d'Iruka était spacieuse, dans les tons clairs. Les murs étaient peints en jaune clair avec des nuances plus ou moins foncées ou claires de ci de là. Les meubles qui composaient la cuisine incorporée ainsi que l'imposante table étaient de couleur acajou faisant un contraste saisissant avec le reste de la pièce, mais contribuaient à donner une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale à la cuisine. Les éléments électroménagers étaient tous dans un style rétro et de couleur métallique ajoutant si nécessaire la touche personnelle du propriétaire des lieus.

Asuma trouva son bonheur dans le placard au dessus de la machine à pain. Il y avait tout un assortiment de boîtes en fer portant des étiquettes comme : infusion pour le mal de gorge, tisane pour le rhume, infusion pour le mal de tête, tisane pour les maux de ventres…. Il prit une casserole suspendue au mur, la remplit d'eau et entreprit de faire une infusion pour lutter contre la fièvre. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment que l'infusion se fasse, il créa un clone qu'il envoya chercher ses cigarettes, la bière, les chips et le lait pour Anko et même les horribles biscuits de Gai.

« Tiens, ça te fera du bien » fit Asuma quelques minutes plus tard, en faisant boire le breuvage amer à Iruka. Celui-ci le but docilement.

« Je suis désolé, Asu-kun » chuchota le sensei d'une voix faible, les yeux fermés.

« Arrête donc d'être désolé pour tout » répondit Asuma ravie de voir qu'Iruka avait repris pied dans la réalité. « C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être désolé Ru-chan, j'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Mmm, non… ….. Je…..» essaya le sensei d'une voix endormie, luttant contre le sommeil qui le reprenait.

« Chut, dors on aura largement le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Je reste jusqu'à que tu t'endormes. En repartant je reformerai le sceau, alors tu peux dormir tranquille… » murmura doucement le fumeur.

« Mmm, okay » dit tout bas le professeur.

Asuma sortit de la chambre tout en chantonnant tout bas et retourna dans la cuisine pour mettre de côté le reste d'infusion, débarrasser la table, jeter les bouteilles de bière vides et faire le peu de vaisselle sale qu'il y avait dans l'évier. Il prépara aussi un en-cas léger pour le sensei lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait. Avant de repartir pour la soirée, il retourna dans la chambre, changea le gant humide sur le front d'Iruka. Alors qu'il allait partir il entendit celui-ci gémir un prénom. Peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il se tut et écouta plus attentivement et là pas de doute.

« Kakashi …. » chuchota le sensei, vibrant.

« Kakashi ? » répéta doucement Asuma, sans comprendre pourquoi Iruka appelait le sensei de son protégé, de son frère adoptif, dans son sommeil.

« Kashi……. Je suis désolé……… Je suis si désolé…….. Pardon …. Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi……. Je ne voulais pas …. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi……… Je sais, je suis sûr que je t'ai fait du mal ……….. Mais crois moi … Je te jure que je ne voulais pas …. Kashi … je t'….. Je t'aim……… » poursuivit le sensei dans son sommeil.

_Kashi ?! Kakashi ! Hatake Kakashi ! C'est lui !? Son amant ?! Seigneur_ réalisa le fumeur avec effarement. C'était véritablement la dernière personne au monde à qui il aurait pensé. Tout compte fait trouver l'identité du mystérieux ninja avait été plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé mais il n'était pas sûr que cela leur simplifie la tache pour autant. _Kakashi..Kami-sama… _

A suivre ….

************

Que pensez-vous de ce petit chapitre?

Promis je publirai le prochain plus vite ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

Et hop, un de plus ^^ on s'approche de la fin .....

Parti 8

_Asuma_

Alors qu'il repartait de l'appartement de son ami, le shinobi était toujours en proie à l'effarement. Il avait du mal à concevoir que Kakashi était le mystérieux ninja dont Iruka était amoureux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le ninja-copy soit attiré par les hommes et encore moins qu'il soit celui qui soit « soumis » dans le rapport, car bien qu'il ne connaisse pas dans les détails la vie sexuelle de son ami, il savait que celui-ci était toujours le dominant dans ses relations déviantes, car garder le contrôle absolu de la situation était quasiment vital pour Iruka, il ne pouvait concevoir d'être encore dominé. Aussi cette situation dépassait complètement le fumeur. _Là, on est dans la panade la plus complète … Comment va-t-on arriver à les réunir ? _songea-t-il désespéré _je me vois mal entamer une discussion avec Kakashi au sujet de ses….rapports … Avec Iruka_. Il alluma une cigarette tout en continuant de sauter de toit en toit _Iruka amoureux de Kakashi…. Et Kakashi également fou d'Iruka car pas de doute il est amoureux d'Iruka pour avoir enduré cela pendant plusieurs mois…_

Plongé dans ses pensées Asuma retourna machinalement chez Anko, et ne réalisa qu'il était arrivé qu'une fois dans le salon, sous le regard à la fois perplexe et inquisiteur de ses amis.

« Ça va ? » questionna Ibiki.

« Mmm » répondit Asuma toujours en phase d'assimilation.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête, tu as un problème ? » fit le senin au grenouilles.

« On peut dire ça comme ça » maugréa le fumeur dans sa barbe, puis il ajouta fort « Non rien, je vais bien …… j'ai juste envie d'un bon café bien fort ».

Il posa les biscuits, les chips et la bière sur la table et se dirigea le carton de lait à la main dans la cuisine dont il laissa la porte entrouverte, en signe d'invitation pour un certain pervers à quatre pattes.

_Neko _

Il avait parfaitement saisi la discrète invitation du toxico. _Il doit avoir découvert quelque chose_ pensât-il _peut-être l'identité du ninja… je me demande comment_. Son moral remonta en flèche.

Profitant d'un moment où tous étaient occupés, il se faufila discrètement dans la cuisine refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ? » fit-il impatient, après avoir rejoint le ninja qui dégustait son pur arabica.

« Je sais qui est le mystérieux ninja dont Iruka est tombé amoureux » lâcha Asuma.

« Comment ? Si vite ? C'est qui? » questionna le nin-chat étonné par la facilité avec laquelle le shinobi avait obtenu l'information du sensei. D'habitude le chuunin était très réservé sur ses conquêtes, même lui qui pourtant vivait avec lui ignorait généralement l'identité de ses partenaires.

« Il ne me l'a pas révélé volontairement ou même consciemment pour tout dire…» indiqua le jounin dans un soupir.

« Hein ? » fit le minou perplexe.

« Il s'est tellement culpabilisé qu'il s'en est rendu malade, quand je suis arrivé il avait de la fièvre et il délirait » expliqua-t-il calmement, retardant le moment où il allait lâcher sa petite bombe.

« Aïe » dit le chat contrit.

« Il l'a appelé dans son sommeil ».

« Dans son sommeil? Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien de l'homme dont il est amoureux ? S'il avait de la fièvre… » interrogea le chat sceptique de la véracité d'un rêve, surtout d'un rêve issu d'un délire dû à la fièvre.

« Pas de doute là-dessus, quand il a prononcé son prénom la fièvre avait baissé » rétorqua le fumeur « Il lui demandait pardon, et lui indiquait qu'il l'aimait » conclut il.

« Oui dans ce cas » opina le chat « De qui s'agit-il? » demanda-t-il dévoré par la curiosité.

Asuma prit une grande inspiration, en regardant le chat qui était nonchalamment assis sur le plan de travail, et lâcha sa bombe.

« Hatake »

« Hatake » répéta stupidement le chat.

« Oui, c'est ça, Hatake » confirma le fumeur en allumant une.

« Hatake ?! » radota le chat abasourdit « Comme dans Hatake Kakashi ? Le copy-ninja !? L'homme au Sharingan?! Le ninja que tous nous envient ?! Le type avec un masque qui lui cache la moitié du visage et un bandeau sur l'œil? Le lecteur assidu du paradis du batifolage ?! Cet Hatake là ?»

« Oui celui-là même, à moins que tu en connaisses un autre » dit d'un ton ironique le shinobi.

« Heu……. Non » répondit le chat toujours sous le choc de la révélation de l'identité du mystérieux shinobi.

Il regardait le barbu avec un air totalement ahuri qui aurait bien fait rire celui-ci, si lui aussi n'avait pas trouvé cette situation pour le moins étrange.

« J'ai toujours pensé que Hatake était un coureur de jupon, totalement et définitivement hétéro….» murmura enfin le chat émergeant de sa torpeur.

« Moi aussi » indiqua-t-il « Quoique …… si je réfléchis bien je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme… ni avec un homme d'ailleurs » rajouta-t-il plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Mais le paradis du batifolage…….? » observa le persan.

« Peut être une version Yaoi qui sait… » fit le ninja non sans humour.

« Ha, ha , ha … je suis tordu! »

« Non, mais, sérieusement qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? » interrogea le jounin.

« Ben… J'avais bien pensé à un plan… mais vu qui est ce mystérieux ninja ce n'est même plus la peine d'y songer » indiqua le chat abattu.

Le sourcil droit du ninja se souleva légèrement en signe d'interrogation, à laquelle Neko répondit par une négation muette. Tout deux se perdirent dans leurs réflexions.

« Je pense que la première chose à faire est de s'assurer que Kakashi est bien amoureux du Petit » énonça le chat.

« Tu as des doutes ? Toi-même était persuadé de l'amour du mystérieux ninja et tout d'un coup tu ne l'es plus? »

« Si, mais disons qu'une confirmation du principal intéressé serait mieux : au moins on ne nagerait pas en eaux troubles. Et de cette manière on serait trois contre un en quelque sorte, même si au final lui seul devra agir » expliqua le nin-chat.

« Oui d'accord et tu propose quoi ? De le prendre entre six yeux et de lui poser la question directement ? Du genre Kakashi désolé de te déranger mais est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu ne serais pas raide dingue d'Iruka? »fit il d'une voix narquoise.

« C'est exactement à cela que je pensais. » répliqua le chat le plus sérieusement du monde tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Asuma leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse. De toute façon Neko avait pris sa décision et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas lui poser la question devant tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il incrédule en le rattrapant devant la porte.

« Mais si je vais le faire devant tout le monde… » fit-il en levant les yeux au plafond, avant d'ajouter « Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas le questionner maintenant ! Je ne suis pas fou ».

« Mmm…» fit le ninja peu convaincu de sa dernière affirmation.

« Anko me tuerait » continua le chat en guise d'explication.

Quatre jours plus tard, Neko était installé sur le haut du meuble TV et observait Iruka qui était pris d'une véritable frénésie de nettoyage. Depuis qu'il s'était levé il nettoyait, époussetait, lavait, balayait, frottait, lustrait, astiquait, cirait, rangeait la maison comme s'il en allait de sa vie_. J'espère qu'Asuma va pouvoir parler à Hatake car ça ne peut plus durer comme ça …….. Quand même Iruka et Kakashi ensemble…._ songea le chat qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

A quelques kilomètres de là l'équipe 7, menée par un Naruto enthousiaste, et l'équipe 10, plus ou moins commandée par un Shikamaru apathique, recherchaient peu ou prou activement les bijoux qu'un voleur avait eu la très mauvaise idées de voler dans un village de ninjas. Il avait été rapidement retrouvé et arrêté mais il avait eu le temps d'essaimer son butin dans la forêt tout autour de Konoha et voilà que toutes les équipes de genins du village (même si dans l'une d'entre elle se trouvait également un chuunin) travaillaient à la récupération de ces joyaux. Par le plus grand des hasards, et un petit bakchich, l'équipe 7 et l'équipe 10 se partageaient les mêmes zones de recherche, pour la plus grande joie de Naruto et d'Asuma et au plus grand déplaisir de Sakura et Kakashi.

_Asuma - Kakashi_

Asuma, tranquillement installé sur la souche d'un arbre récemment coupé, semblait regarder les genins travailler ensemble ou plutôt se chamailler mais en réalité il observait du coin de l'œil Kakashi qui lui était allongé sur une des branches de l'arbre d'à coté. _Bon courage mon petit Asuma … _s'encouragea-t-il _… qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Rien _puis en regardant plus attentivement Kakashi qui était plongé dans son célèbre livre orange _enfin presque rien…. Foutu chat je me suis laissé avoir une fois de plus, c'est encore moi qui aie la partie la plus difficile du plan…_.

Kakashi, sous son éternel air nonchalant, bouillait littéralement de colère. Il avait eu beau prier, tempêter, hurler et même supplier en dernier recours, son équipe devait faire équipe avec celle d'Asuma pour cette mission d'une durée indéterminée. _Pour une fois j'aurais dû arriver à l'heure _maugréa-t-il _me voilà obligé de passer ma journée avec lui ! _

Profitant que les apprentis ninjas s'éloignaient d'eux, Asuma, après avoir allumé une cigarette et savouré une bouffée, décida d'entamer le dialogue avec son ami qui dernièrement lui battait froid sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs.

« Mmm, Kakashi ? Je peux te poser une question? » commença-t-il prudent.

« …. Oui… » répondit celui-ci ne pouvant pas décemment refuser de discuter avec son ami, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a vexé ? » demanda-t-il, déterminé à découvrir pourquoi son ami lui faisait la tête et surtout pour retarder le moment fatidique où il allait devoir lui poser La question _Merde ! La diplomatie et la subtilité et moi ça fait deux ou plutôt trois ! J'aurais dû laisser ça à Neko… Lui il sait traiter ce genre de chose…. _

« ….Non… » répliqua l'homme au sharingan en ravalant un soupir d'impuissance. Il se doutait bien que son attitude envers lui finirait par attirer son attention « ….. Je suis juste pas très social en ce moment, avec le retour et l'attaque de Orochimaru sur le village, la mort de l'Hokage de mauvais souvenirs sont remontés à la surface c'est tout » _Pitié, avale ça… _pria-t-il silencieusement.

« Mmm, je te comprends c'est vrai que cette situation n'est pas propice à la fête »

_Merci mon dieu _songea Hatake le nez toujours faussement plongé dans son dernier volume du Paradis du batifolage.

Après avoir inhalé une dernière bouffé de sa cigarette, il se leva l'écrasa au sol et se retourna vers son ami pour lui faire face. Rassemblant tout son courage il lui asséna :

« Kakashi est-ce que tu couches avec Iruka? » _Ah__ bravo pour la subtilité _pensa-t-il.

Kakashi ne dut sa survie qu'à son instinct de ninja, sans cela il se serait littéralement vautré au sol. Mais heureusement grâce à ses réflexes il atterrit tout en grâce et en souplesse tel un chat au pied de l'arbre. Il rangea son livre au loin de surprise.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

_On va poser la question différemment, ça vaudra peut-être mieux, subtilité et délicatesse mon vieux _songea le fumeur devant l'œil légèrement hébété du ninja argenté.

« Je voulais dire … » fit il en se raclant la gorge « … es-tu amoureux d'Iruka? » _bien mieux comme ça. _

« Pourquoi cette question ? » se renseigna l'homme masqué, peu enclin à dévoiler son cœur à son ami et « rival » et surtout façon à gagner du temps. Connaissant son ami il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir une réponse _pire qu'un chien sur un os _et pas la peine d'essayer de lui mentir il repérait facilement tous mensonges _à croire qu'il est né avec un détecteur de mensonge intégré._

« Heu ……. Comment dire ……. » _Neko j'aurai ta peau …… dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourré moi. Donnez moi des ennemis je ferai face et les affronterai sans aucun problème ……. Mais les __problèmes__ de cœur, moi je n'ai pas été entraîné pour les gérer_. « Réponds juste à ma question……. s'il te plaît …….. Soit c'est oui soit c'est non …… réponds moi honnêtement.. » articula-t-il avec difficulté. Cette situation le gênait énormément, il voulait les aider tous les deux, il s'était promit de soutenir la personne qui était parvenue à faire tomber les défenses de son ami, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que le jounin en face de lui était très coopératif.

Kakashi regarda attentivement son « rival » avant de déglutir et de finalement accéder à la requête de son ami.

« Ouais » avoua-t-il « Je suis amoureux d'Iruka » Sa voix vibrait de défi.

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendue depuis que j'ai su que Shikamaru passait chuunin » fit le fumeur avec un grand sourire.

Un long silence ponctua cette joyeuse affirmation.

« Mais ……. Mais et toi ? » demanda Kakashi se reprenant : il était perdu, abasourdi par l'attitude du jounin et la joie sincère qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

« Moi quoi ? » fit celui-ci perplexe.

« Toi … Et Iruka » bafouilla-t-il.

« Moi et Iruka ? » répéta bêtement le fumeur, son visage reflétait son incompréhension.

« Oui, toi et Iruka »

Asuma regarda Kakashi comme si des ailes s'étaient mises à pousser dans le dos de celui-ci, avant qu'il ne comprenne où il voulait en venir.

« Il n'y a pas, il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais d'Iruka et moi dans ce sens là » déclama avec assurance le fumeur. Puis après quelques secondes il ajouta « C'est pour ça que tu m'évitait ? Tu pensais que moi et lui?…. » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Oui » répondit Kakashi d'une voix contrite.

« Je connais Iruka depuis plus de vingt ans, nous sommes donc des amis de très longue date et je peux te dire que c'est la première fois que je le vois amoureux » expliqua Asuma pour rassurer son ami.

«Amoureux? Il m'aime ? » demanda le jounin argenté d'une voix sourde.

« Oui est c'est sûrement ça le problème » certifia son ami.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Cela ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre mais à Iruka lui-même mais il ne le fera pas sans que l'on le pousse un peu et surtout qu'il soit sûr que tu l'aies pardonné et que tu l'aimes encore »

« Oui je sais plus ou moins ce qu'il t'a fait » répondit il à la question muette de Kakashi « Sache que ce n'était réellement pas lui … Non, ne me demande pas non plus de t'expliquer je ne suis pas celui qui doit te donner ces réponses. Je vais t'expliquer le plan que Neko et moi avons mis au point pour que vous vous parliez ».

« Neko …… tu parle du nin-chat? »

« Oui, de qui d'autre……. Neko est le nin-animal d'Iruka »

« Ha bon ……. C'est quoi votre plan ? » fit il toujours sonnét par les révélations de son ami, mais pragmatique.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer mais d'abord suspendons la recherche de ces joyaux pour aujourd'hui. Allons chez moi. Neko nous rejoindra plus tard. Il nous indiquera comment procéder et toi tu pourras nous dire pourquoi tu pensais que moi et Iruka étions ensemble. »

Pour toute réponse l'argenté hocha tête avant de rappeler ses genins et de prendre le chemin du village.

A suivre .....

Voilà à la prochaine ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou ^^

Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard de publication mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !!! Si si je vous jure j'ai eu un accident de voiture (adieu titine....) qui m'a tenu éloigné du net.

Voilà j'èspére que ce chapitre vous plaira^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait trés plaisir.

Parti 9

_Kakashi_

En fait le plan, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler décemment ça un plan, était d'une simplicité incroyable : à savoir acculer le sensei quelque part, de préférence dans un endroit sans témoins pour l'obliger à écouter ce que Kakashi avait à lui dire et le pousser à se confier. Mais comme tout les plans mûrement réfléchis, celui-ci alla de travers et la confrontation entre les deux amoureux se passa très mal, aucun des deux n'étant réellement prêt a parler a cœur ouvert. Par conséquent cette rencontre forcée n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses entre ces deux là. Alors Neko avait décidé de parler avec Iruka et de lui faire comprendre que discuter avec le ninja argenté était la seule solution qui lui restait, que fuir ne lui servirait à rien et ne lui serait en aucun cas profitable. Le sensei avait fini par reconnaître après de longues heures d'âpre discussion et de dénigrement avec le pervers à poils longs que c'était, évidement, la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Ils avaient été donc décidé de se rencontrer chez Gai ( lieu neutre) à 20h00, or il était plus de 21h45 et le chuunin n'était pas là, Kakashi devait se faire à l'idée qu'il s'était fait poser un lapin.

« Du calme….. Du calme …. Kakashi » fit Neko installé négligemment sur le canapé … de couleur ….verte ( Ho! Mon dieu quelle surprise!!!).

« Je suis calme, très calme, parfaitement calme il n'y a personne d'aussi calme que moi » répliqua-t-il tout en faisant les cent pas.

« Ben voyons, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…. » Une tendre ironie perçait de la voix du matou.

Kakashi regarda le chat et soupira, c'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à être un peu irrationnel quand cela concernait Iruka, _mais bon ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai une excuse des plus valable non ? _

« Écoute, je discute avec le Petit tous les jours et petit à petit il s'est résolut à l'idée de devoir te parler de son passé, comprends que cela ne soit pas facile pour lui… »_ Surtout au vue de ce qu'il a vécu, une chose est sûre cela n'a pris qu'un mois et demi de harcèlement quotidiens pour qu'il accepte de te révéler son passé et ça c'est véritablement la preuve de son profond attachement à toi, alors tache de le rendre heureux _songea le matou tendrement.

« Je sais, je sais …. »

« Alors laisse-lui encore un peu de temps …….. OK ? Il a dit qu'il te parlerait et il le fera, Iruka n'a qu'une parole. C''est juste qu'il ne se sent peut être pas encore totalement prêt…».

« Oui ».

_Kakashi - Iruka_

Quinze jours plus tard, il reçu un message d'Iruka : un plan pour se rendre chez lui, la description des sceaux à effectuer avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans son appartement, un horaire 22h00 et rien d'autre. Voilà pourquoi, il se tenait le soir même devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Iruka. Après quelques instants à contempler la gravure en forme de dauphin sur la porte il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

« Iruka » appela-t-il doucement.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, aussi, après s'être déchaussé, avança-t-il silencieusement vers le salon, notant distraitement le bon goût d'Iruka pour l'aménagement et la décoration de son appartement. Il trouva celui-ci installé sur la terrasse seulement éclairée de quelques bougies. Il lui tournait le dos, profondément plongé dans ces pensées.

« Iruka ? » murmura-t-il.

« Bonjour ……ou plutôt bonsoir… Kakashi » lui répondit-il sans se retourné, absorbé par l'observation des constellations.

Un silence maladroit les entoura : ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que dire. Finalement Iruka brisa le silence.

« Assieds-toi, mon histoire risque de durer assez longtemps et tu me rends nerveux à rester debout ainsi … et je le suis déjà assez comme ça » indiqua le sensei.

Kakashi prit une chaise et se prépara à écouter l'histoire de son amoureux.

Iruka prit une grande inspiration, incertain de la manière de lui conter son passé.

« Par où commencer ? » s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix, ne sachant comment exprimer à la fois la simplicité et la complexité de sa propre histoire.

« Par le début » fit Kakashi d'un air débonnaire essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait sur la terrasse et qui n'était pas seulement due à la canicule qui n'en finissait pas de frapper Konoha.

Un mince sourire vint orner le visage du chuunin : Kakashi avait réussi à alléger la tension d'une simple boutade. Il décida de suivre ce conseil tout bête et de commencer son d'histoire par celle de sa famille, qui après tout avait son importance dans cette, _dans leur, _histoire.

« Je suis certain que tu connais l'histoire de la 1ère guerre mondiale secrète des ninjas ? » questionna-t-il tout en continuant de contempler le ciel.

« Heu ……oui » confirma Kakashi ne sachant pas trop où le sensei voulait en venir ni quel rapport cela avait à voir avec leur histoire « Cette guerre a eu lieu il y a plus 70 ans, elle opposait à l'origine le pays de la montagne au pays de la mer avant que le conflit ne s'envenime et ne s'étende aux autres pays ninjas. Ces deux pays d'ailleurs ont disparu à la fin de cette guerre qui a duré près de 10 ans. »

« La guerre commença à l'origine par un malentendu entre ces deux pays qui jusque là avaient été des alliés loyaux et indéfectibles l'un de l'autre. » compta Iruka d'une voix professorale.

« Comme la grande majorité des conflits » se contenta de relever le jounin.

«En effet » soupira Iruka « Quoi qu'il en soit la guerre fut particulièrement rude. Ces deux pays ayant combattu côte à côte pendant de nombreuses années, chacun connaissait les forces et les faiblesses de l'adversaire. Dans ce types de guerres avec de telles connaissances des forces en présence, la différence ne pouvant se faire grâce au nombre, à la force brute ou encore l'élément de surprise, il ne restait qu'une seule façon pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, pour gagner. »

« Les clans qui possèdent des techniques secrètes, des capacités ou attributs physiques particuliers. » énonça Kakashi.

« En effet, les familles aux dons héréditaires sont en cas de conflits ou de guerres des éléments de grande importance. Mais dans un cas comme celui-là, où l'ennemi se trouve être un ancien et fidèle allié, leur importance est toutes autre : elles s'avèrent être vitales pour la survie du village »

« En effet, les clans les plus puissants gardent toujours jalousement le secret de leurs techniques »

« Connais-tu les clans les plus puissants qui s'opposaient dans ce conflit ? »

« Les clans les plus respectés, ceux aux dons héréditaires de ces deux nations ? » questionna Kakashi perplexe.

« Oui »

« Je crois que le pays de la montagne avait les clans Basa, Lava et Grani entre autres et ceux de la mer étaient Sire et Noumi » récita Kakashi ne voyant toujours pas où son ami voulait en venir. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit après quelques minutes de silence « Noumi … Umino… Unimo est l'anagramme de Noumi … »

« Oui en effet, j'appartiens à ce clan. As-tu connaissances des caractéristiques héréditaires de ma famille ? »

« Heu …. Non, leurs capacités ont toujours été tenues secrètes. Même après la disparition de ces deux pays aucune information n'a percé sur les capacités des clans les plus puissants et d'ailleurs l'histoire dit que ces clans se sont mutuellement éliminés pendant cette guerre » répondit Kakashi toujours abasourdi par la révélation. Le clan Noumi était toujours un clan cité en exemple pour son courage, son dévouement, son sens du devoir… Savoir qu'un descendant de ce clan vivait à Konoha était tout simplement extraordinaire.

« Mmm, oui nos capacités ne sont pas véritablement des capacités de combat comme le sharingan, quoiqu'elles puissent le devenir » énonça le chuunin.

« Des capacités qui ne sont pas des capacités de combats mais qui peuvent le devenir ? Comment ça ? » demanda le porteur du sharingan curieux.

« Mon clan possède deux caractéristiques héréditaires. La première se situe au niveau de notre arc réflexe qui est environ de dix à quatre-vingt fois plus rapide que celui de n'importe quels autres ninjas. Personnellement je me situe à environ quarante fois plus rapide que la normale… » Iruka fit une pose pour laisser le temps à Kakashi d'ingérer cette donné et de poursuivre « et notre deuxième capacité… s'apparenterait, pour faire simple, à celle... d'une éponge… » finit le chuunin faute de pouvoir mieux la décrire.

« D'une éponge ? » questionna le jounin intrigué par cette capacité.

« Oui, mon clan à d'ailleurs développé plusieurs jutsus pour pouvoir exploiter efficacement cette aptitude… Comment dire… Le clan Noumi composait pour l'essentiel le groupe d'espions et de contre-espions du village de la mer, ce qui explique que les capacités de mon clan aient toujours été tenues strictement secrètes, car cette capacité permet de s'imprégner totalement de la personnalité, du caractère, du comportement… de notre cible... Par contact physique nous absorbons ce qu'elle est réellement, en quelque sorte… De cette façon ils pouvaient prendre la place de n'importe qui… » expliqua calmement le sensei.

« Je vois, cette capacité est extraordinaire… avec une bonne technique de transformation, une commande fine de son chakkra, et la possibilité de reproduire à la perfection le langage verbal et corporel de la personne dont on a pris la place… les possibilités d'espionnage ou de sabotage dans les hautes sphères ne posent plus de problèmes… Du moins tant que l'autre camps ignore que nous possédons cette particularité… d'où le fait qu'aucunes archives ne révèle ça » admira Kakashi.

« Oui, mais à la fin de cette guerre, le pays de la montagne, on ne sait comment, a eu connaissance de ces facultés et exterminer les miens est devenue leur première priorité. Seulement cinq personnes de mon clan, qui à l'origine en comptait plus de deux cents, ont survécu à l'extermination. A la fin de la guerre lorsque le pays de la mer fut officiellement démantelé et que les quelques rares familles survivantes furent affranchies de leur serment de loyauté envers le village et donc libres d'en rejoindre un autre si elles le désiraient, les survivants de mon clans furent très courtisés par les émissaires d'autres villages de ninjas mais ils décidèrent de changer de nom et de se disperser aux quatre coins de la planète. C'est tout ce que je sais sur eux … Lorsque le pays du feu fut créé par le premier Hokage Shodaïme et le second Hokage Nidaïme, mon ancêtre fut convaincu par leurs arguments et leur philosophie : il s'installa à Konoha sous le nom d'Umino et jura de défendre ce pays et les valeurs qu'il représentait. » expliqua le chuunin.

Un long silence vint ponctuer cette première révélation, chacun laissant à l'autre l'opportunité de se reprendre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'y tenant plus, Iruka se leva. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes sinon il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de continuer son récit. Il passa devant Kakashi sans lui accorder le moindre regards entra dans salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être rafraîchi le visage, il se rendit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux bières brunes glacées. Passant devant son buffet il contempla le cadre photo qui s'y trouvait. Après une courte hésitation il s'en saisit et retourna sur le balcon. S'arrêtant devant Kakashi il posa devant lui la bière fraîche et la photo avant de retourner à la place qu'il occupait précédemment.

« Merci » chuchota le jounin avant de boire une gorgée. Puis il regarda attentivement la photo. Celle-ci montrait trois enfants : deux garçons aux visages curieux et espiègles qui devaient avoir dans les 7-8 ans et une jolie petite fille au visage fin et délicat encadré par de longs cheveux brun qui ne dépassait pas les 2 ans.

« Kakashi… Je suis désolé… Vraiment…. Je ne voulais pas… Je sais que cela va être difficile à croire mais… Je te jure que je ne te voulais rien de mal… » finit par implorer Iruka. Kakashi perçut nettement les larmes dans la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu se lever et le prendre dans ces bras mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Iruka devait se confier totalement avant qu'il puisse le faire, mais Dieu que cette situation lui était pénible ! Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour raffermir sa décision.

« Je sais Iruka, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. J'avais parfaitement perçu que ce n'était pas réellement toi… Je ne t'en veux pas… Tout ce que je veux c'est une explication… Laisse-moi une chance de t'aider…»

Iruka laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement aux paroles du jounin. Son corps parut se détendre également, même si une légère crispation était toujours apparente au niveau de ses épaules. Il rassembla tout son courage avant d'entamer son autre récit qui lui, lui était beaucoup plus pénible.

« Sur la photo …. Le garçon blond c'est Kira ….. Le brun c'est Yuki » chuchota le sensei.

« Et la petite fille? » questionna Kakashi, curieux.

« La petite fille ? ……. Au milieu d'eux? ……. Ce n'est pas fillette c'est moi j'avais deux ans et demi sur la photo » expliqua le sensei.

« Toi ? » s' exclama incrédule l'argenté, reportant son attention sur la photo « Seigneur, j'aurais vraiment parié que c'était une fillette… »

« Je sais … Quand j'étais gamin on me prenait toujours une fille…. » indiqua le sensei.

Iruka prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ca y étai : c'était le moment qu'il attendait et redoutait le plus de cette soirée. Il allait révéler à l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux l'histoire sordide de son enfance.

_A suivre..._

Verdict?

Voilà bientôt la fin, courage lol


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ^^ , ça faisait longtemps non ?

Merci beaucoup d'avoir eu la patience et le courage de lire ma toute première fic (je ne l'ai pas retouché).

Merci pour vos commentaire, ils m'ont beaucoup apportés^^.

Bon voilà le tout dernier chapitre d'Âmes tourmentées

Partie 10

_Kakashi - Iruka_

« Tu es devenu chuunin très jeune, vers l'âge de six ans si je ne me trompe, donc tu n'as pas pu les connaître, bien que Kira et toi étiez de la même année. Il avait neuf ans sur cette photographie et il venait juste d'intégrer l'académie des ninjas » commença à raconter Iruka d'une voix douce.

_Moi j'étais déjà sur les champs de batailles depuis plusieurs années, j'étais en passe de devenir jounin à cet âge là alors que lui débutait à peine son initiation aux arts ninjas _pensa Kakashi en regardant le jeune enfant blond sur la photo.

Après un bref silence Iruka repris.

« Yuki lui venait d'avoir sept ans : à vrai dire cette photo a été prise le jour de son anniversaire. C'est-ce jours là qu'il a appris que lui aussi allait intégrer l'académie, le Hokage ayant donné son accord pour qu'il rejoigne les classes de l'institut avec deux ans d'avance.»

Kakashi regarda plus attentivement le petit brun de la photo : Sondaime, même si l'on était en temps de guerre, refusait d'accélérer l'apprentissage des plus jeunes et ceci malgré l'énorme pression émanant du conseil des anciens et de certains parents, appartenant aux puissants clans de Konoha majoritairement. Mais de temps en temps il faisait une exception comme pour lui-même. Ce gamin devait donc receler un grand potentiel malgré son frêle aspect pour que le Hokage lui accorde cette faveur.

« Alors que la guerre faisait rage plus au nord dans la vallée, certains ninjas ennemis sont parvenus, on ne sait comment, à pénétrer dans le village sans se faire identifier, mais ils leur étaient impossible de s'en prendre au Hokage ou aux membres du conseil ceci dit. Etant dans cette période trouble, ils étaient toujours entourés par des gardes Anbu. Et les lieux stratégiques étaient eux aussi solidement gardés. » expliqua tranquillement le sensei. « Quoi qu'il en soit, leur cible se révéla être l'académie des ninjas. Les enquêtes qui suivirent que ce soit pendant ou après le conflit ne purent pas déterminer avec certitude si celle-ci était leur véritable cible ou s'ils avaient agit par dépit en s'attaquant aux enfants » continua-t-il.

La tension dans la voix d'Iruka n'échappa pas aux oreilles averties de Kakashi. Il en déduisit logiquement qu'une partie ou plus vraisemblablement la totalité de l'explication du style de vie de son amant était liée aux événements sans aucun doute tragiques de cette attaque.

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose de cette histoire. Lors de cette attaque directe contre le village j'étais sur le front nord » indiqua le jounin. « J'en ai entendu parler par la suite comme tout le monde lorsque je suis revenu. Mais j'avais été assez sérieusement blessé et je suis resté donc plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. D'après ce que je sais l'attaque fut puissante et destructrice mais par miracle aucun enfant ne fut tué lors de l'offensive, et les ninjas ennemis furent tous capturés ou tués, mais malheureusement aucun d'entre eux ne parla. »

« Cette version est vraie, bien qu'incomplète.» indiqua calmement le sensei.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea l'argenté.

« En effet, ils avaient parfaitement orchestré leur plan. Ils ont déclenché leurs techniques meurtrières à l'heure où normalement tous les étudiants sortaient des classes. Par un heureux concours de circonstances il y avait eu ce jour là un exercice d'évacuation non programmé, donc le nombre d'élèves présents à la pause du déjeuner se révéla faible, sans cela le village aurait certainement perdu plus de quatre vingt pour cent de ses étudiants. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps du sensei lorsque les images brutes de l'attaque lui revinrent en mémoire, accompagné de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi à cet instant là.

Kakashi se tut, attendant la suite. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette attaque avait marquée Iruka, mais comment et surtout pourquoi? Aucun élève n'en était mort et lui était beaucoup trop jeune pour se trouver à l'académie et donc avoir fait partie des victimes potentielle. Puis ses yeux se portèrent vers la photo qu'il tenait toujours en mains _mais eux avait l'âge d'être là bas_ réalisa-t-il.

« De plus tous les protagonistes n'ont pas été arrêtés ou tués : seuls ceux présents sur le site l'ont été. Tout le monde a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque désespérée contre les intérêts de Konoha menée par des ninjas suicidaires. Ce qui fait que trois d'entre eux s'en sont sortis… sûrement les pires parmi eux…. » termina dans murmure presque inaudible le chuunin.

Iruka but une gorgé de sa bière pour se donner contenance avant de continuer son triste récit.

« Normalement je n'aurais pas dû être là, mais Yuki n'avait pas cours l'après midi et nous devions aller pêcher tous les deux, Kira nous aurait rejoint plus tard au lac. »

« Tu as donc vécu l'attaque » remarqua simplement le jounin.

« Oui…Yuki et moi étions en train de quitter la cour lorsque l'attaque a débuté. Nous avons été très vite submergés par des flammes rouges et violettes et une forte odeur de souffre nous faisait suffoquer. Les autres enfants présents couraient dans tous les sens, les parents non ninjas hurlaient à tut tête, les autres luttaient contre l'adversaire en moindre effectifs mais d'un niveau autrement plus élevé. Finalement, je suis arrivé à trouver un passage dans la cohue, et nous nous sommes enfuis mais malheureusement nous avons couru dans la direction de la forêt où nous avons rencontré l'observateur du groupe d'attaquants, un homme massif avec une étoile tatouée sur la joue gauche, il nous a évidemment neutralisé avec facilité. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens concernant la destruction de l'école. Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans une vaste grotte, pieds et poings liés, Yuki lui était attaché au mur. » _Et c'est là que mon véritable calvaire à commencé _pensa amèrement le chuunin toujours aussi incertain au sujet de lui révéler l'intégralité des supplices qu'il avait subi pendant plusieurs mois entre les mains de ses trois tortionnaires. Il était pleinement conscient qu'il devait expliquer les raisons de son comportement à l'homme dont il était amoureux, et cela aussi il avait énormément de mal à s'y habituer. Il fallait qu'il lui explique impérativement qui était l'autre « lui », celui qui l'avait violé et battu et pourquoi il était apparu mais de là à tout lui raconter...

Iruka se retourna et plongea son regard noisette dans le seul œil dévoilé de Kakashi, cherchant la confirmation que celui-ci était sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette grotte et peut-être aussi à la recherche autre chose, une chose que lui-même n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer.

Kakashi ne détourna pas l'œil, sentant confusément que le sensei recherchait à la fois l'assurance qu'il voulait le comprendre, comprendre son comportement et ses agissements sans porter de jugement que celui-ci soit positif ou négatif, mais également le courage de lui révéler son douloureux passé. Aussi enleva-t-il le bandeau à l'emblème de Konoha qui cachait le sharingan de façon à pouvoir plonger ses deux yeux dans ce regard avide de soutien et de compréhension. Il fit un très léger mouvement de tête pour encourager son amoureux à continuer tout en s'avançant sur son fauteuil pour prendre appui sur la table montrant à Iruka qu'il avait toute sa pleine attention. Il savait très bien que cela serait la première et certainement dernière fois où tous les deux discuteraient ouvertement de ces évènements : après ça leurs vies seraient différentes. Ils repartiraient sur des bases différentes; ne restait plus pour lui qu'à espérer qu'après le sensei voudrait bien construire quelque chose de sérieux avec lui, car désormais il était certain de ce qu'il voulait et lui, ce qu'il désirait, c'était former un couple officiel avec Iruka. Il ne voulait plus de rendez-vous caché, de mensonges, de soumission, de domination, de dissimulation, de douleur, de larmes, de rancœurs… Non ce qu'il voulait c'était l'échange, le partage, l'égalité, la tendresse, la complicité, l'amour… Il voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble, il souhaitait rentrer à la maison à la fin d'une mission et retrouver Iruka penché sur les copies que les petits monstres en culottes courtes lui avait rendues l'après midi même, se réveiller chaque matin à côté de lui et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après l'amour. Voilà à quoi l'homme au sharingan aspirait et il ne pourrait se contenter de moins. Si Iruka ne voulait pas lui accorder cela, il préférait disparaître de sa vie.

Iruka parut trouver dans son regard ce qu'il y cherchait car il continua son récit lui expliquant que lui et Yuki n'avaient été portés disparus que bien après l'attaque. Kira ne s'était pas inquiété, persuadé que Yuki, comme à son habitude, avait séché la dernière heure de cours avant le déjeuner pour partir plus tôt pécher au lac du diamant avec Iruka; quand il ne les avait pas retrouvés là-bas, il avait juste pensé qu'ils étaient repartis. Après tout avec cette attaque ils n'avaient pu quitter les autres que vers quatre heure de l'après midi. Quant à leurs parents respectifs ils pensaient que, trop fatigués par les événements, ils étaient restés dormir chez les autres pour ce long week end comme cela leur arrivait fréquemment. C'est pour cela que leur disparition ne fut signalée que bien après l'attaque.

Ceux qui les avaient capturés étaient des ninjas d'élites spécialisés dans l'infiltration et par conséquent les pister s'était révélé inefficace. Ils étaient restés enfermés dans cette grotte pendant plusieurs mois. Les ninjas s'étaient révélés être des hommes sadiques et extrêmement violents. L'homme à l'étoile, comme ils l'avaient surnommé, était rarement là mais lorsqu'il était présent, il aimait les torturer physiquement pendant des heures : il aimait voir le sang couler et entendre leurs cris d'agonie. Le plus jeune des trois avait des longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Lui, il préférait la torture mentale à la torture physique mais le pire des trois était sans contexte le chef de cet équipe, un homme grand avec des cheveux roux et des yeux orange. Il arborait avec fierté le tatouage d'une hyène sur sa main droite. Il aimaient par exemple poser des énigmes à l'un d'entre eux et si celui-ci était incapable de la résoudre c'était l'autre qui devait subir les conséquences de son ignorance, étant battu jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscience, ou bien torturé physiquement, la torture mentale, elle, étant évidemment quotidienne comme d'ailleurs les viols voire les viols collectif en ce qui le concernait. Les jounins adoraient son côté androgyne et le fait qu'il soit un jeune enfant incapable de se défendre les excitait sans commune mesure. Iruka continua son récit, détaillant tous les supplices dont Yuki et lui furent victimes au cours de ces longs mois de captivités.

« Comment vous en êtes vous sortis? » interrogea Kakashi pour couper court aux sinistres descriptions des tortures auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés.

Iruka revint à la réalité en entendant la question. Il s'était tellement immergé dans ces affreux souvenirs qu'il les avait décrits un peu trop précisément. Il était comme dans un état second.

« Je… Je suis le seul à m'en être sorti » chuchota le chuunin la voix brisé, les larmes aux yeux.

Kakashi n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, c'était de prendre le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter mais il n'osa pas de peur d'interrompre le récit. Il comprenait dorénavant le comportement d'Iruka, le besoin que celui-ci avait de dominer, ou plus exactement de ne plus être en position de faiblesse dans quelque rapport intime que ce soit. Or être amoureux oblige à être vulnérable, donc empêcher tout lien émotionnel de se créer par un comportement sexuel déviant était le plus sûr moyen de ne plus être en position de faiblesse vis-à-vis de qui que se soit.

« Je t'ai expliqué en quoi consistait mon don héréditaire, mais pas de la manière dont celui-ci fonctionne. » reprit le sensei une fois que le calme lui fut revenu et qu'il eut maîtrisé le tremblement de sa voix « C'est un double don, l'arc réflexe est présent et actif dès la naissance un peu comme les yeux de la famille Hyûga. Quant à la capacité dite de l'éponge elle serait plutôt, comme pour le sharingan, progressive dans le temps et elle n'apparaît pas systématiquement chez les membres de ma famille. Apparemment seul un cinquième d'entre eux étaient capable d'activer cette caractéristique et avec différents niveaux d'éveil. De plus cette compétence n'apparaissait pas dans la petite enfance, généralement elle se déclarait vers la puberté. Les anciens avaient émis l'idée qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un mécanisme de blocage. Quoi qu'il en soit cette capacité nécessite un contact physique prolongé avec notre cible pour pouvoir nous imprégner de son être, de son essence, faute de meilleur descriptif. Ce contact peut varier de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures. C'est pour cela que notre famille a mis au point des jutsus d'immobilisation et de blocage, car le transfert de personnalité ne peut se faire qu'avec des personnes vivantes et conscientes. »

Kakashi repensa immédiatement à la technique qui l'avait privé de toutes ses capacités physiques, ainsi que du comportement sadique que le chuunin avait eu cette nuit là avant de chasser au loin ses douloureux souvenirs.

« De plus, plus nous restons en contact avec la cible plus nous nous imprégnons de son être. » continua Iruka sans se douter des idées qui passaient dans la tête de Kakashi. « Lorsque l'un d'entre nous voyait cette capacité apparaître il était généralement éloigné du monde le temps d'apprendre à gérer cette particularité, de façon à pouvoir la bloquer et l'utiliser sans se laisser submerger par cette facilité à absorber l'autre, car utilisée sans contrôle et sans entraînement ce don peut se transformer rapidement en véritable malédiction détruisant petit à petit la véritable personnalité, amenant souvent à la folie ceux qui ne peuvent pas la contrôler et pouvant même dans certain cas les mener jusqu'au suicide. »

Kakashi comprenait parfaitement cela, qui avait envie de se coucher le soir en étant un combattant certes mais un combattant avec un sens du devoir et de l'honneur et se réveiller le lendemain matin comme un assassin avide de sang se moquant totalement de sa prochaine mission du moment que celle-ci lui donnait son quota de morts violentes et de sang. Les ninjas étaient souvent considérés comme des outils ou des armes, et comme tels ils étaient remplaçables et interchangeable. Dans un tel monde la personnalité du ninja pouvait se révéler la seule chose qu'il possédait réellement, surtout lorsque l'on savait qu'il pouvait être amené à partir dans un pays étranger sous couverture du jour au lendemain en laissant le cas échéant femme et enfants et étant susceptible de ne plus les revoir pendant de longues années.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions.

Au bout de quelques minutes Iruka se décida à terminer son récit.

« Je suis le seul en m'en être sorti vivant mais sans Yuki je n'y serais jamais parvenu. J'étais le plus jeune et au fil des mois ma santé s'est dégradée, et au fil des mois il a pris soin de moi, faisant mes corvées, recevant mes punitions à ma place et me donnant une partie de sa propre nourriture, gardant la flamme de l'espoir toujours allumée. Un jour, cela faisait plus de six mois que nous étions retenus en captivité, nous avons cru tenir une chance de nous évader et sous l'impulsion de Yuki nous sommes parvenus à nous enfuir de la caverne. Malheureusement pour nous ils ont découvert notre fuite avant que nous ayons atteint Konoha, ils nous ont rattrapés et ramenés à la caverne et c'est là que tout a basculé. Ils pensaient nous avoir réduit à néant, avoir brisé toute velléité de fuite, et voir que leurs jouets étaient toujours assoiffés de liberté ne leur a pas plu du tout. Le chef a perdu tout contrôle et s'est mis à gifler Yuki et a l'injurier en lui criant que fuir ne nous serviraient à rien car pour tous nous étions morts, que tous au village sans exception nous croyaient morts depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a répondu Yuki mais il est véritablement devenue fou furieux : même ses deux coéquipiers ont reculé avant de repartir pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien effacé toute trace de notre escapade. Il s'est mis à le frapper comme un forcené. Cela fait plus de vingt ans mais j'entends toujours le bruit des os qui se rompent sous la pression des coups. J'avais perdu la notion du temps aussi je serais incapable de dire si cette scène a duré quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures. Lorsque Yuki ne montra plus le moindre signe de combativité cela sembla l'énerver encore plus jusqu'au moment ou il en eut assez de taper sur une poupée de chiffon et qu'il partit à son tour. »

Pris totalement dans son récit Iruka ne remarqua pas que le jounin s'était levé pour se rapprocher de lui et que maintenant il se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Quand je me suis rapproché de lui, Yuki était a peine conscient : il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait faiblement. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de me faire promettre, quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, de ne jamais perdre espoir et de toujours continuer à lutter, de vivre et de ne jamais abandonner. » expliqua Iruka un sanglot dans la voix. Il avait fermé les yeux dans un ultime effort pour contenir ses émotions. _Promets moi que tu ne les laisseras pas te détruire Iru-kun, ni eux ni personne… promets moi le …._ La voix de son ami résonna dans sa tête.

Kakashi leva lentement ma main vers lui : l'envie de le réconforter lui dévorait le cœur, mais alors que ses doigts allaient effleurer l'épaule d'Iruka celui-ci se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Un gémissement de pure souffrance s'éleva de sa gorge. _Il n'est plus avec moi, il est de retour dans le passé_ songea Kakashi le cœur serré.

« Il est mort… Il est mort, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui… » chuchota le sensei. Prenant une grande inspiration il fini par reprendre contenance puis ajouta « Tu sais Kakashi, si j'ai survécu dans ces grottes, si je n'ai pas sombré après en être sorti ou encore à la mort de mes parents c'est parce que je lui avais promis, c'est cette promesse là qui m'a fait vivre et qui me fait encore vivre aujourd'hui. »

Le ninja argenté recula légèrement comprenant qu'Iruka avait choisi de poursuivre son histoire pour lui, pour eux mais aussi et surtout en mémoire de son ami Yuki.

« Je suis resté plusieurs heures à tenir la main ensanglantée de Yuki. Il a mis plus de 8 heures à mourir. Aucun de ses trois hommes n'a rien fait, son cadavre est resté plusieurs jours dans la grotte. Cet homme, celui qui l'a tué, regardait son corps sans vie avec un petit sourire satisfait.» Iruka revivait la scène sans parvenir à contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient sont corps. Il se tut pendant quelques minutes, voulant épargner a son compagnon le récit de la semaine qui avait suivi la mort de Yuki. Son ami étant mort, il n'avait plus personne pour le protéger des trois ninjas. Là où ils avaient été deux à supporter les sévices et les viols quotidiens, désormais il était seul a devoir affronter les assauts répétés et insatiables des trois hommes, mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était la présence réconfortante de son ami.

Après un silence qui dura près de vingt minutes Kakashi décida de parler. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche aucun son ne sortit. Il se douté bien que après la mort de son ami les choses devaient avoir empiré pour le petit garçon. Il comprenait désormais parfaitement bien les raisons des agissements de son homme mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était curieux de savoir comment un enfant de quatre ans à peine avait pu s'en sortir. De plus ce récit plongeait Iruka dans un profond abîme de souffrance et çà il ne pourrait plus le supporter longtemps. Il souffrait de lui faire endurer ça mais il se rappelait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Neko d'écouter entièrement l'histoire du chuunin sans le presser, sans l'interrompre, aussi se mordit-il la langue quand l'envie de faire cesser le récit le prit. A la place il demanda d'une voix douce « Comment as-tu réussi à échapper à leurs vigilance ?»

« Mmm … » fit le sensei reprenant pied dans la réalité « A peu près une semaine après la mort de Yuki, les trois ninjas ont commencé à être nerveux. Apparemment le nombre de ninjas et de patrouilles de Konoha augmentait de façon considérable dans les environs des grottes. Ils cherchaient un groupe de sept ninjas rebelles du village du Kiri. Aussi généralement un seul restait dans la grotte tandis que les deux autres surveillaient les mouvements des troupes de Konoha et celle des ninjas de Kiri. Le jour où je me suis échappé seul le chef était resté dans la grotte, ses deux comparses étant bloqués depuis trois jours à l'extérieur car une escouade composée de ninjas des deux villages patrouillait dans le secteur. Il devenait fou à force de rester enfermer aussi il a décidé de s'amuser avec moi » expliqua Iruka.

La nervosité le gagna, aussi se leva-t-il et s'approcha-t-il de la rambarde à laquelle il s'appuya. Il leva la tête et contempla les cieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair zébra le ciel. _Un orage de chaleur_ songea-t-il.

Puis dans un murmure il reprit « Il s'est approché de moi en susurrant « Iru-Kun » toi et moi on va faire mumuse. C'est comme ça que t'appelait ton copain non, Iru-kun ? Je me rappelle lui avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça mais il a éclaté de rire, un rire sardonique…» indiqua le sensei d'une voix crispée.

_Iru-kun … moi aussi je l'ai appelé comme ça lors de cette fameuse nuit_ songea Kakashi sentant son estomac se tordre à la réalisation _en l'appelant comme ça sans le vouloir j'ai…._ Kakashi ne put pousser plus loin son interrogatoire car le chuunin continua.

« Il m'a attrapé par le poignet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fois là je me suis débattu alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne le faisais plus, mais cela l'a surpris. Il m'a giflé violemment et je suis tombé à la renverse. Quand il s'est approché de moi j'ai reculé jusqu'à ce que je bute dans quelque chose. Quand le me suis retourné c'était le corps de Yuki. Il a alors souri, m'a saisi par les cheveux avant de m'arracher une partie de mes vêtements. Je me suis mis à crier, j'ai dû appeler Yuki instinctivement car, d'un seul coup, il s'est arrêté et m'a regardé avant de me jeter nu sur son corps et d'entreprendre de me violer une fois de plus. Mais avant il s'est penché au dessus du visage de Yuki et lui a craché dessus et là c'est comme si une grande porte s'était ouverte en moi : j'ai senti mon chakkra se concentrer. Quand il m'a touché j'ai senti son âme, son être, au plus profond de moi puis tout est devenu blanc. Je me suis réveillé en dehors de la grotte : j'étais à moitié nue et couvert de sang. C'est une des patrouilles qui cherchait les ninjas rebelles qui m'a retrouvé. Parmi eux il y avait le Vieil Otaubi qui me connaissait, mais aussi Asuma. » Iruka ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers les étoiles savourant la petite brise chargée d'humidité qui s'était levée.

Kakashi se rapprocha du sensei.

« On me ramena directement à Konoha. Je suis resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital en observation. Mon père ainsi que le Troisième et le Quatrième Hokage ont compris que mon hérédité s'était éveillée suite à cela. J'ai était isolée du monde pendant encore quelque mois. Sous la direction de papa et du Troisième je suis arrivé à maitriser mon don sans devenir fou mais, par mesure de sécurité, et à la demande de mon père il a quand même été scellé par le Quatrième jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Mais quand Kira apprit la vérité sur notre enlèvement il s'en voulut car il était persuadé que, s'il avait donnée l'alerte de notre disparition plus tôt, Yuki aurait été encore vivant : il devint fou et il se tua alors que j'étais en isolement » termina Iruka.

Evoquer ainsi son histoire l'avait totalement épuisé. Il était las, physiquement et mentalement, comme s'il avait combattu des hordes d'ennemis pendant des jours et des jours_. Maintenant qu'il a découvert ce que je suis il va partir. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis sale il va me laisser_ songea avec tristesse le sensei _ce que je lui ai fait est impardonnable j'espère juste que l'explication que je lui ai donnée lui permettra de comprendre… _

Il sentit la présence du jounin juste derrière lui mais ne bougea pas.

Kakashi finissait d'absorber le récit, réalisant à quel point le jeune homme dont il était fou amoureux était fort pour avoir pu surmonter de telles choses alors qu'il était si jeune. Il se rapprocha de lui.

« Merci, de m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir confié cela » indiqua-t-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

Le sensei hocha la tête n'ayant plus la force de parler.

« Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser » fit le shinobi argenté

Iruka se contenta encore d'hocher la tête.

« M'aimes-tu ? » Sa voix était douce et vibrante.

Iruka fut tenté de mentir mais finalement, pour l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui et qu'il avait fait souffrir sans le vouloir, il décida d'être honnête « Oui, je suis tombé amoureux de toi Kashi » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Un immense sourire vint orner le visage de l'homme au sharingan alors il franchit les quelques centimètre qui le séparerait de sa moitié et l'enlaça.

Iruka se raidit un instant mais se détendit très vite lorsqu'il entendit l'homme qui le tenait murmurer au creux de son oreille « Je t'aime plus que tout Ruka »

Iruka se retourna vers lui plongeant son regard chocolat dans les yeux vairon pour y voir la confirmation de ses vœux puis il demanda « Comment après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? comm… » Un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres, interrompant son questionnement.

« Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé Ruka, on ne peut le changer. Je te propose de tout recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Si tu es d'accord… » questionna le jounin. S'il paraissait calme et sur de lui, c'était loin d'être le cas dans son cœur et son esprit.

« J'ai peur » murmura le jeune homme.

« Je sais »

Iruka le regarda puis en guise de réponse de pencha sur lui et lui offrit ses lèvres. Le cœur du Kakashi fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il se pencha et l'embrassa. Quand il constata que le sensei lui laissait la direction du baiser il comprit qu'il avait été totalement compris.

Ils étaient tout à fait conscients tous les deux que leur couple de par leurs passées respectifs aurait bien des épreuves à franchir mais ils avaient la chance d'avoir trouvé l'un et l'autre un partenaire présent et combatif.

Fin

Verdict ?

Bon suite à l'insistance de ma bêta et de ma correctrice, un tout petit épilogue va suivre ^^


	11. Epilogue

Coucou ^ ^

Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire et pour m'avoir laissé des coms.

Voici l'épilogue de cette fic, au départ il n'était pas prévue, je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais bon c'est fait ^ ^. Voilà en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

J'en profite pour remercier ma Beta: Lillie et ma correctrice Cissy, gros poutous à tous les deux ^^.

Epilogue.

Les mois avaient passé, dix-sept, presque dix-huit, depuis qu'Iruka avait trouvé le courage d'avouer son sordide passé au ninja argenté.

On ne peut pas dire que cette année et demie écoulée avait été simple et facile pour les deux shinobis, bien au contraire. Ils avaient connus nombre de hauts et de bas dans leur relation : Iruka, dans un premier temps, avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de son comportement déviant qui était devenu une seconde nature au fil des années, et pour combattre ses pulsions avait refusé de devenir intime avec son amoureux.

Bien que Kakashi comprenne les sentiments de son amant dans un premier temps, au fil des mois ce refus de partager son lit l'avait frustré, énervé et peiné. S'en était suivie une dispute mémorable qui avait abouti, sur un coup de sang, à une séparation qui les avait plongés tout deux dans un véritable abysse de désespoir qui dura presque trois semaines. Leurs amis, conscients des difficultés qu'ils traversaient, avaient avec tact et patience réussi a leur faire comprendre que leur relation ne pourrait pas fonctionner s'ils ne communiquaient pas, que, plus que le passé du chuuning et son comportement, c'était leur silence mutuel face à leurs problèmes pour ne pas accabler l'autre qui était le véritable ennemi de leur couple.

Après que les deux ninjas eurent difficilement appris à se parler et échanger leurs avis, leurs problèmes ou leurs visions, choses peu aisées pour deux hommes habitués à se taire, leur vie devint plus sereine, même si le sensei était toujours réticent à partager entièrement la vie de son amant.

Il fallu plus de trois mois à Kakashi pour convaincre son amour seulement de dormir ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre ; trois mois de plus pour que ce dernier accepte ses caresses et ses démonstrations de désir dans un lit, mais Iruka refusait toujours obstinément de faire l'amour avec lui. Il lui fallu presque six mois de plus et toute la diplomatie qu'il avait acquise au cours de sa vie pour convaincre le chuuning que, si celui-ci voulait lui faire l'amour, cela lui allait.

La première tentative fut évidement une véritable catastrophe, tous les deux étant tellement tendus -l'un par peur de subir la violence potentielle de l'autre et l'autre par peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler face au désir qu'il avait et de devenir violent par réaction- que leurs gestes étaient malhabiles, peu naturels, contraints. Ils s'en aperçurent et, après s'être dévisagés pendant quelques minutes, ils avaient éclaté de rire puis ils s'étaient embrassé tendrement avant de se lever pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre, bien au chaud sous un plaid sur le canapé, avec une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud pour regarder un bon film. Leurs tentatives ultérieures ne furent pas beaucoup plus réussies mais elles eurent le mérite de faire baisser la pression que les deux hommes ressentaient, leur permettant de guérir de leurs blessures pour partir sur des bases saines et solides.

Cela faisait désormais deux petits mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils avaient acheté conjointement une belle maison ancienne dans le vieux quartier résidentiel de Konoha, l'appartement du sensei étant trop petit pour qu'ils puissent y vivre confortablement et Iruka refusant de vivre dans l'ancienne demeure de Kakashi, laquelle lui rappelait immanquablement l'apparition de son « double démoniaque » comme l'appelait le jouning et toute la violence, la douleur qui s'y rattachait.

Assis à la table de leur toute nouvelle cuisine, enserrant une tasse de thé fumante, un sourire heureux sur le visage, les yeux humides de bonheur, le chuuning pensait à son homme, son génie, qui plus que jamais méritait ce qualificatif. Aujourd'hui encore Iruka avait été le témoin de l'amour immense et sincère que lui portait le jouning.

En effet tout le monde savait que le sensei adorait Naruto, le considérant comme un membre de sa famille, mi- fils mi-frère, et là, devant lui, posés sur la table de chêne massif se trouvaient les papiers de l'adoption qui faisait du jeune ninja un membre connu et reconnu de sa famille. Le shinobi argenté était arrivé en compagnie du blond trois heures plus tôt avec un grand sourire et lui avait tendu une enveloppe marron contenant les précieux documents. Kakashi avait signé sa partie, Naruto aussi, il ne restait qu'une seule petite case à son attention, petite signature qu'il apposa quand sa main eut fini de trembler d'émotion. Cette marque d'amour supplémentaire lui fit comprendre bien des choses, remuant des sentiments au plus profond de son être, lui faisant prendre une décision très dure pour lui. Mais quand il l'eut prise il se sentit incroyablement calme, apaisé, détendu et confiant.

Ils avaient dîné en famille, tous les trois réunis autour d'un repas de fête, puis Naruto avait regagné son petit appartement en ville sous prétexte de vouloir faire ses cartons le plus rapidement possible. Mais le sensei le soupçonnait de surtout vouloir s'éloigner car il était submergé par ses émotions et ne savait pas comment les gérer, Naruto avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille et maintenant qu'il en avait une il ne savait tout simplement pas comment agir. Cet éloignement lui permettrait de réaliser pleinement la concrétisation de son adoption. Mais ce besoin qu'avait Naruto convenait parfaitement à Iruka car lui aussi avait quelque chose à faire ce soir-là.

Kakashi sortait de la douche, avançant pieds nus sur la douce moquette de la chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une petite serviette vert pomme enroulée autour de ses reins. Il était tellement occupé à se sécher les cheveux avec une autre serviette qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite que son amoureux l'avait rejoint, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses omoplates avant de sentir un corps chaud se blottir contre son dos.

« Iruka ? » questionna-t-il étonné. Car même si désormais ils vivaient ensemble et que le sensei perdait peu à peu son sentiment de culpabilité pour ce qu'il lui avait subir deux ans plus tôt, il amorçait rarement de lui-même un geste tendre qui pourrait avoir une connotation sexuelle. En effet le chuuning laissait Kakashi prendre l'initiative de leurs moment d'intimité avant de prendre le contrôle et de lui faire l'amour.

« ….. » Iruka était tellement submergé par ses sentiments qu'il était à court de mots.

« Ruka ? Chéri, il y a un problème ? »

Il sentit son homme bouger négativement la tête, frottant doucement son visage contre la peau sensible de son dos.

« … Je t'aime tellement Kashi…. » murmura Iruka d'une voix tremblante, au bord des larmes.

Ayant perçu les sanglots contenus dans la voix de son amoureux, le ninja au Sharingan se retourna pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« Ruka, mon amour dis moi ce qu'il y a… » demanda-t-il peu après que les larmes du plus jeune se fussent taries.

« Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux qui soit. Aujourd'hui tu m'as offert le plus merveilleux des présents, tu m'as donné une famille : Naruto et toi étiez ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde et ces papiers aujourd'hui font de vous ma famille. » expliqua-t-il doucement avant de se taire pour savourer l'embrassement.

Après dix minutes de se tendre câlin, Iruka se détacha légèrement de l'étreinte. Il plongea longuement son regard chocolat dans celui vairon de son amoureux avant d'amorcer un doux baiser qui se transforma bien vite en un baiser voluptueux et passionné.

Kakashi sentait le désir monter en lui, _mon dieu cet homme est capable de me faire perdre le contrôle de mon corps avec un simple baiser _songea-t-il, ses mains s'étant mis à caresser le sensei à travers la fine chemise blanche que celui-ci portait, avant de s'aventurer subrepticement sur un morceau de peau bronzée qui était apparue au-dessus des reins de son amoureux.

Iruka gémit faiblement à la sensation de ses mains puissantes parcourant son dos, mais quand celles-ci se posèrent sur la peau dénudée de ses reins il eut la sensation de s'embraser littéralement à ce simple contact. Kakashi avait toujours provoqué des sensations puissantes et inconnues chez lui mais là, la force de la vague de désir qui le submergeait, n'avait jamais atteint de tels sommets. Il trembla de tout son corps.

Kakashi sentit Iruka trembler violemment entre ses bras. Se méprenant sur l'origine de ces tremblements, il se détacha du sensei, le regard empreint de souci.

« Ruka ? »

Iruka se sentit fondre sous toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant pour raffermir sa décision, avant qu'un doux sourire vienne orner son beau visage, puis dans un souffle il murmura : « Fais moi l'amour Kashi… »

Le jouning resta interdit quelques instants à la demande. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire l'amour à son homme mais jamais, dans ses désirs les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela devienne réalité.

« Tu ………………. Tu es sûr ? » questionna-t-il, bouleversé.

« Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quoi que ce soit » assura le sensei.

Kakashi avala convulsivement avant de se pencher doucement sur son amant pour réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et intense. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, il guida doucement son compagnon vers leur lit, puis, mettant finalement fin au baiser, il le fit s'allonger sur les draps. Il le contempla longuement avant de venir le rejoindre, prenant une fois de plus ses lèvres dans un baiser voluptueux et prometteur, ses mains partant d'elles-mêmes à l'assaut du corps du sensei.

Iruka ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains fraiches de Kakashi déboutonner lentement sa chemise avant de glisser sensuellement sur sa peau surchauffée, dans un frôlement habile. Il sentait les doigts du jouning redessiner chaque muscle de son abdomen ; parfois un ongle venait racler contre sa peau, lui envoyant une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Instinctivement il posa ses mains dans la masse soyeuse de cheveux argentés indisciplinés, encore humides.

Finalement Kakashi abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour faire courir sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, de la peau tendre de son cou, provocant nombre de gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il suçota un point précis de sa gorge qu'il savait particulièrement sensible et érogène. Doucement il délaissa cette zone pour son thorax qu'il caressa tendrement de sa langue, redessinant les muscles avant de les grignoter. Quand sa bouche remonta lentement pour atteindre les deux petits bourgeons de chair rose, il sentit les mains dans ses cheveux se contacter d'anticipation. Il prit tout son temps pour jouer avec eux, les léchant, les aspirants, les mordillant, se délectant des frissons et des gémissements de plaisir qu'il provoquait chez son amant.

Après avoir passé de longues minutes à attiser les deux mamelons il les délaissa, comme à contre cœur, pour descendre plus bas, embrassant tendrement la peau douce de l'abdomen d'Iruka. C'est avec un petit sourire mauvais qu'il glissa sa langue dans l'ombilic de son amant, provoquant une puissante décharge électrique chez celui-ci qui le fit se cambrer violemment. Lui bloquant les hanches Kakashi lui grignota la chair tendre des hanches avant de retourner jouer avec son ombilic, recommença ce petit jeu a plusieurs reprises avant de priver son amoureux de ses derniers vêtements. Il se redressa et prit tout son temps pour contempler le corps parfait du chuuning, avant d'effleurer de l'index le sexe tendu et désireux de son amant.

« Kashi…. » appela Iruka dans un souffle.

« Mmmm » répondit distraitement l'aîné, continuant ses touchers plume sur la hampe de chair qui se dressait fièrement devant lui.

« S'il te plaît…. Kashi ….. Fais-moi ….. l'amour » supplia-t-il d'une voix haletante.

« C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire » susurra le génie argenté avant de réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser ravageur.

« Non… là tout ce que…. tu fais… c'est de jouer…. avec moi… » affirma le sensei entre deux gémissements de plaisir provoqué par les mains et la bouche de son homme sur son corps.

« Mais jouer est…… ma façon …..de faire l'amour Ruka » expliqua le jouning avant d'engloutir le sexe de son amant dans un mouvement fluide, provoquant un cri d'extase.

Kakashi se réjouissait de la réceptivité de son amant. Il avait eut peur pendant un instant qu'Iruka ne change d'avis, mais il était entièrement rassuré désormais. Le spectre de leur passé était désormais derrière eux.

« Kashi !!! » cria- Iruka au moment où il se libérait.

Le shinobi argenté s'allongea, prit délicatement son amoureux qui tremblait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune revienne à la réalité. Puis Kakashi l'embrassa tendrement, recommençant les caresses enivrantes. Le corps du sensei réagit immédiatement au doux assaut. Kakashi releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amoureux à la recherche d'une confirmation.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Kashi…. » indiqua simplement le sensei comprenant la question muette de son homme.

« Merci… » murmura simplement le jouning avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et saisir le gel lubrifiant au parfum et goût de caramel et un préservatif.

Tout en l'embrassant Kakashi ouvrit le tube de gel et en répandit une généreuse quantité sur l'estomac de son amant, provoquant un hoquet de surprise.

« Salaud … c'est froid ! »

« Je vais vite te réchauffer »

« Tu as intérêt. »

C'est avec un sourire carnassier que le génie de Konoha repartit à l'assaut du corps sous lui. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour amener son homme à un état de totale excitation.

Quand Iruka se mit a gémir et le supplier il consentit enfin à s'occuper du membre à nouveau distendu du chuuning. Tout en lui prodiguant des douces tortures il entreprit de préparer Iruka à le recevoir. Sans hâte, tout en douceur il caressa l'entrée froissée, détendant le muscle au maximum avant d'introduire lentement son index dans le canal chaud et palpitant, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe d'inconfort.

Quand son doigt fut à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta, attendant que son amant s'habitue à la présence étrange. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, se concentrant uniquement sur le sexe de son partenaire. Quand celui-ci recommença à gémir aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, il fit aller et venir doucement son index, cherchant la prostate de son compagnon. C'est le cri de plaisir qu'Iruka poussa qui lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il joua avec le paquet de nerfs pendant un long moment. Progressivement il introduisit deux puis trois doigts supplémentaires, pour le préparer pour la suite. Quand il fut satisfait il se redressa et regarda son amoureux. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement. Rassuré il allait mettre en place le préservatif quand la main d'Iruka vint se poser sur la sienne. Il leva la tête, surpris.

« Sans » demanda simplement le chuuning.

« ….Okay…. »

Kakashi s'installa entre les jambes relevées de son amant, et s'introduisit lentement, veillant à ne pas le blesser par sa précipitation. Une fois totalement enchâssé dans le canal chaud et étroit, il ferma les yeux, luttant pour se contrôler et juguler son instinct qui le poussait à commencer à bouger immédiatement. Lorsqu'il se fut totalement repris et qu'il fut sûr qu'Iruka s'était habitué à cette présence, il commença à se mouvoir lentement, variant d'angle pour trouver celui qui comblerait son amant.

« Kashi ! » cria son amoureux quand il vint buter contre sa prostate.

Ayant trouvé l'angle précis qu'il cherchait, Kakashi se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite, ses mouvements prenant de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que l'homme sous lui criait de plaisir, se retirant presque entièrement pour mieux revenir. Lorsqu'il sentit sa propre jouissance approcher, il s'immobilisa provoquant des râles de frustration de son amant avant de repartir de plus belle. Quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait ignorer plutôt encore bien longtemps son propre plaisir, il saisit d'une main ferme la verge distendue de son amant pour la masturber au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

Iruka ne savait plus où il en était, il se noyait littéralement dans les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir. Pour la première fois il avait lâché les rênes du contrôle, la bride qu'il maintenait sur son corps et ses émotions. Jamais il n'aurait cru que faire pleinement, totalement l'amour, avec quelqu'un de qui il était éperdument amoureux et en qui il avait une confiance absolue ferait une telle différence. Il jouit dans un cri puissant, son orgasme entrainant celui de son amant.

« Ca va ? » demanda Kakashi quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mmm » répondu le chuuning flottant toujours un peu.

Un petit sourire vint orner le visage du shinobi argenté.

« Je t'aime » chuchota Iruka d'une voix chargé d émotion.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

« Merci »

« De rien mon amour… ».

Ils ne furent pas longs à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, toujours tendrement enlacés.

Fin

Aller hop un dernier com pour la route ? lol


End file.
